End of an Era
by YKey
Summary: Céu e Inferno estão em guerra. Sam e Dean tentam achar uma forma de parar a guerra e acabam encontrando uma garota que talvez seja a chave para acabar com tudo. Mas como sempre, nada é fácil na vida dos Winchesters.
1. Chapter 1

Sam estava sentado no Impala, procurando por notícias de mortes na internet.

Desde que a guerra começou, milhões de inocentes haviam morrido. Pessoas que nem sequer sabiam da existência de anjos ou demônios estavam sendo mortas apenas por estarem no lugar errado, na hora errada.

Ao seu lado, Dean dirigia, as mãos apertando o volante fortemente. Mesmo sem falar nada, Sam sabia que o irmão estava irritado.

Eles tinham ido para Twin Falls, em Idaho, a procura de algo que pudesse ajudá-los a lutar e acabaram dando de cara com demônios esperando por eles em uma armadilha. Felizmente, ninguém se feriu. Ninguém humano pelo menos.

Agora eles estavam em direção a uma casa na vizinhança. Há apenas algumas horas, Cas lhes disse que havia uma bruxa nessa área que poderia ajudá-los. Porém, sua fonte não era a mais confiável, ele apenas ouviu alguns outros anjos comentando sobre isso, e considerando a armadilha que os Winchesters acabaram de cair, Sam estava começando a achar que Cas talvez não tenha ouvido tudo por acaso.

Antigamente Sam acharia isso impossível, mas desde que a guerra começou, céu e inferno têm estado um caos. Anjos e demônios se aliando não parecia mais algo tão impossível de acontecer.

Mas ainda assim, ali estavam eles, procurando pela bruxa.

Dean parou o carro em frente a uma casa. Ele achava aquilo tudo uma perda de tempo, Cas havia obviamente sido enganado, mas Sam lhe convenceu a continuar a procura. Demorou um pouco, mas Dean eventualmente cedeu, mesmo percebendo que o irmão mais novo não parecia assim tão certo de que fazer isso iria ajudá-los.

Pelas suas pesquisas, essa era o segundo lugar mais provável de ser a casa da bruxa.

Eles haviam descoberto da pior maneira possível que o primeiro lugar mais provável era o errado.

A casa era um pouco diferente das outras ao seu redor. Não diferente do tipo assustadora, caindo aos pedaços ou de uma maneira que pessoas normais achariam que uma casa de bruxa se parecesse. Ela tinha um aspecto um pouco mais velho, como se a casa houve sido construída no século passado e o dono nunca tivesse se importado em reformar a casa, diferentemente dos vizinhos. Mas ainda parecia uma casa normal.

 _Talvez seja de uma família tradicional,_ pensou Dean.

Os irmãos desceram do carro sem falar nada. Palavras não eram necessárias, após anos de treinamentos com o pai, ambos já sabiam muito bem o que fazer.

Ao chegar no terraço, Dean bateu na porta. Assim como a do Sam, sua arma estava por debaixo da camisa. Eles não queriam dar a ideia de serem uma ameaça logo de primeira, nem assustar civis inocentes, em caso de estarem na casa errada novamente. Mas se fosse preciso, Dean não pensaria duas vezes antes de usar a arma.

Ninguém abriu a porta.

Dean bateu mais uma vez.

Sem resposta.

Sam começou a pegar um grampo para arrombar a fechadura, quando ouviu um grito no andar de cima.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele chutou a porta, quebrando-a no impacto.

Com armas em mãos, ambos entraram na casa.

O interior da casa combinava com o exterior, os móveis tinham aparência antiga e a decoração das paredes davam um ar vintage.

Na sala estavam dois corpos, aparentemente atacados com uma faca.

Pela quantidade de sangue no chão, aquelas pessoas já estavam mortas e não havia nada que eles podiam fazer por ela. Mas Sam tinha certeza que o grito veio do andar de cima, então sem perder tempo com os corpos, ele seguiu em direção à escada.

No 1º andar havia três quartos.

Eles entraram no primeiro, armas ainda em mãos, prestando atenção em qualquer sinal de movimento.

Assim que entraram, alguém os atacou por trás.

Sam sentiu alguém se jogando contra ele e caiu no chão, derrubando sua arma. Apesar da força da pessoa acima dele, ele conseguiu virar-se e viu que seu atacante tinha um par de olhos negros. O demônio tentou estrangulá-lo, mas Sam pegou sua faca e matou o demônio antes que este lhe fizesse qualquer estrago.

Em pé, ao seu lado, estava Dean, lutando com outro demônio. A criatura tentava atacar o irmão mais velho com uma faca, provavelmente a mesma que matou a duas pessoas no andar de baixo, mas Dean era mais rápido e conseguia se desviar dos ataques. Aproveitando que o demônio estava com a atenção voltada para o irmão, Sam o atacou pelas costas. O demônio caiu morto aos seus pés.

– O que você acha, mais uma armadilha? – perguntou Dean, abaixando-se para pegar a arma de Sam e o entregando.

– Pode ser, mas de todo jeito temos que achar a pessoa que gritou. Tenho certeza que o grito era de uma mulher – _Talvez os demônios estavam atrás de algo aqui,_ pensou Sam

Com um suspiro de irritação do Dean, ambos voltaram a procurar. O quarto estava vazio, então eles foram para os outros dois.

No último quarto, os irmãos acharam uma garota.

Ela estava agachada perto da cama, parecia chorar assustada. Sua cabeça estava abaixada e suas mãos estavam ao redor do joelho.

Ela não parecia ter notado a presença deles.

Dean aproximou-se lentamente dela, pegou seu cantil com água benta e assim que chegou perto o suficiente, jogou a água na garota.

Ela tremeu quando a água a tocou, mas não houve queimaduras. Sam assumiu que ela apenas tremeu por estar assustada.

O irmão mais novo também se aproximou da garota.

– Hey, está tudo bem agora, nós estamos aqui para ajudar – Sam a tocou no braço, tentando mostrar que eles não iriam machucá-la.

A garota levantou a cabeça lentamente. Seus olhos eram de um azul claro, mas estavam vermelhos por causa do choro. Seu rosto fino estava com a mesma coloração.

– Está tudo bem – disse Sam mais uma vez – Qual seu nome?

– Li... Lillian – os pequenos lábios da garota mal se moveram e a sua voz saiu como um sussurro

– Lillian, eu sou o Sam, esse é o meu irmão Dean, nós estamos aqui para te ajudar, ok?

Lillian fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido.

– Venha, nós vamos te levar a um hospital – Ela não parecia estar machucada, mas Sam achou melhor levá-la a um hospital mesmo assim. Ele segurou-a um pouco mais forte no braço, dando-a apoio para se levantar.

Quando ela ficou completamente de pé, eles puderam prestar mais atenção nela. Assim como o rosto, seu corpo era pequeno. Ela parecia ter em torno de 16 anos.

A garota segurou-se em Sam durante todo o caminho até o Impala. Ele a carregou de forma que esta não visse a cena que estava na sala. _Ela não precisa ver isso_ , pensava ele. Lillian parecia tão frágil que Dean teve a impressão que ela não conseguiria nem ficar de pé, se não fosse pelo Sam.

Já no carro, Sam ajudou-a a se sentar no banco de trás. O choro havia parado, mas ela ainda mantinha a cabeça abaixada, o longo cabelo cacheado escondendo parte do seu rosto, como se estivesse tentando não ser vista. Ele sentou-se ao lado dela, pois queria ter a chance de conversar antes de chegar ao hospital, logo em seguida, Dean assumiu a direção do Impala.

O hospital ficava a uns 10 minutos dali. Apesar de Sam achar um pouco insensível forçar a garota a falar sobre isso agora, ele não tinha muito tempo.

– Você pode me dizer o que aconteceu? – seu tom demonstrava urgência, mas ainda era calmo

– Eu estava no meu quarto quando ouvi um barulho no térreo. Desci para ver e encontrei meus pais... – ela parecia lutar contra o choro – … eles estavam mortos. Eu corri para cima e tentei me trancar no quarto, mas aqueles caras me alcançaram – a garota estava tremendo novamente.

Lillian parou por um instante e ficou olhando para o nada, como se em sua cabeça ela ainda estivesse dentro do quarto. Quando Sam estava prestes a perguntar por mais informações ela continuou:

– Eles estavam vindo para cima de mim, quando escutaram um barulho vindo de baixo. Por um momento eles pararam e se encararam, um deles perguntou " _são eles?_ " e o outro respondeu " _provavelmente sim_ ", então eles saíram do quarto. Eu fiquei sozinha e depois de um tempo vocês apareceram.

– Então eles estavam esperando por nós? – falou Dean, que ouvia toda a conversa na frente

– Parece que sim – Sam soltou um suspiro desapontado, o pouco de esperança que ele tinha de que havia encontrado algo importante se esvaiu. No fim das contas, Cas havia mesmo sido enganado.

– Você é uma bruxa? – Dean perguntou, indo direto ao assunto

Os olhos de Lillian se arregalaram, como se ela não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo – Me desculpe... Você perguntou se eu sou o quê?

Sam achou que a reação parecia genuína, como se ela realmente nem sequer soubesse da existência de bruxas e não como se estivesse tentando enganar alguém. Dean teve o mesmo pensamento, além do mais, em sua opinião, Lillian parecia frágil demais para ser uma bruxa.

– E agora o quê? – perguntou Dean olhando para o Sam

– Agora a gente a leva para o hospital e fala para o Cas que isso não deu em nada. Vamos ter que procurar por outras maneiras de parar a guerra.

– Maravilha! – a ironia do Dean não escondia sua irritação.

Sam não podia culpá-lo, afinal eles foram atraídos para duas armadilhas no mesmo dia. Ele só esperava que conseguissem encontrar uma saída para a guerra logo, antes que fosse tarde demais.

De repente, Cas apareceu no banco, ao lado de Lillian.

A garota quase pulou no colo de Sam, seus olhos ainda mais arregalados do que antes – que diabos...?

– Olá Dean – falou Cas, em seu usual tom de voz – Olá Sam

– Cas, nós já íamos te chamar – começou Dean – não achamos nenhuma bruxa, na verdade, estamos começando a achar que não existe bruxa alguma

– Não é possível. Tenho certeza de que ouvi os anjos comentando sobre a existência de uma arma celestial que pode acabar com a guerra e que a única pessoa que sabe da localização dessa arma é a bruxa – se Cas notou a impaciência do Dean, ele não deixou transparecer

Dean não estava com paciência para tentar convencer o Cas de que a informação estava errada – Então é melhor você nos dar a localização exata da bruxa, porque até agora temos nada.

– Quem é esta? – perguntou Cas, prestando atenção na garota ao seu lado

– Castiel, Lillian. Lillian, Castiel. – falou Sam. Ele estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupado com a garota, ela continuava a encarar o Cas assustada e parecia que ia sair gritando do carro a qualquer momento – nós encontramos ela na última casa que fomos, alguns demônios estavam esperando por nós lá.

Cas também encarava Lillian.

– Ela é diferente – disse ele, sem tirar os olhos dela

– Diferente como? – perguntou Sam, começando a achar que a garota não parecia mais tão inocente como antes

– Ela não tem um anjo da guarda.

– Anjo da guarda? – perguntou Dean, incrédulo – eles realmente existem?

– Sim. Cada ser humano possui um anjo da guarda designado a protegê-lo e toda alma carrega uma marca do anjo, mas esta garota não possui a marca – respondeu Cas

– E o que isso significa?

– Bem, em toda a minha existência eu conheci apenas uma pessoa sem a marca.

– E... – Dean estava ficando ainda mais impaciente

– E essa pessoa é o Sam.

Os irmãos se entreolharam por um momento.

– Ele tinha um anjo da guarda até os 6 meses – continuou Cas – mas ele foi morto por Azazel. Normalmente outro anjo seria designado ao Sam, mas o sangue de demônio fez com que a maior parte dos anjos deixassem de considerá-lo humano.

Sam sentiu um pouco de esperança ao ouvir aquilo. Diferentemente do Dean, ele acreditava que existia um bem maior lá fora. Saber que um anjo morreu tentando protegê-lo de Azazel lhe fez pensar que talvez nem todos os anjos fossem egoístas, que talvez alguns deles, assim como Cas, se importavam com a humanidade.

– Então essa garota tem sangue de demônio nela? – Dean estacionou na rua e virou-se para trás, dando total atenção ao Cas

– Não, e isso é o que é estranho – Cas parecia um pouco confuso

Os irmãos se entreolharam mais uma vez, nenhum deles estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

– E ela tem um feitiço nela – Cas continuou falando

– O quê? – _por qu_ _e_ _ele não fala logo tudo de uma vez?,_ pensou Dean

– Estou tentando ler a mente dela, mas não consigo ter acesso a tudo. Uma parte de sua memória está bloqueada por um feitiço muito forte, não tenho como quebrá-lo.

 _Então os demônios estavam realmente atrás de algo_ , pensou Sam

– Então o quê? Ela é a bruxa e lançou um feitiço em si mesma para esquecer sobre a localização da arma? – parecia uma boa explicação para o Dean, afinal se ela não conseguisse se lembrar, ela não teria como divulgar as informações

Pela primeira vez desde que o Cas apareceu, Lillian se mexeu. Dessa vez ela encarou Dean, ainda sem falar nada.

– Não. Ela não é uma bruxa, alguém muito poderoso fez isso. Eu sentiria seu poder, se tivesse sido ela – Cas também parou de olhar para Lillian e passou a olhar para o Dean.

– Então alguma bruxa contou a ela a informação e colocou um feitiço para que ela esquecesse sobre isso? – _nenhuma pessoa desconfiaria de que uma simples, e aparentemente frágil, garota como Lillian saberia como encontrar uma arma que poderia destruir céu e inferno, ideia inteligente_ , pensou Sam

– Provavelmente sim – respondeu Cas – os demônios estavam atrás dela e sabiam que vocês também iam atrás dela, então ela deve saber de alguma coisa

– É possível que o anjo dela tenha morrido tentando protegê-la da bruxa? – perguntou Sam

Lillian passou a olhar para ele.

– Sim, mas ainda assim, outro anjo deveria ter sido designado para protegê-la. Eu vou voltar para o Céu e ver se consigo encontrar alguma coisa sobre isso.

– Espe... – antes mesmo que Dean terminasse a palavra Cas já havia desaparecido – ótimo! – falou com ironia.

Lillian passou a olhar para onde Cas estava segundos atrás, boquiaberta.

– E agora o que fazemos? – perguntou Dean ao Sam

– Acho que devemos voltar para o bunker. Se alguém se preocupou em colocar um feitiço nela, ela com certeza deve ter alguma informação importante. Podemos tentar achar algum contrafeitiço nos livros dos Homens das Letras.

– Por mim tudo bem – Dean ligou o carro novamente e pegou o caminho para ir em direção ao bunker.

Sam colocou a mão no ombro de Lillian, que ainda olhava para o espaço vazio, a garota deu um leve pulo, como se tivesse esquecido que Sam estava ao seu lado.

– Está tudo bem, apenas respire fundo – Sam estava com medo que ela começasse a surtar, mas a garota fez o que ele pediu.

– O quê... como... eu... – ela não conseguia formular uma frase completa

– Nós vamos te levar para nossa casa, ok? Não se preocupe, vou te explicando tudo no caminho.

Lillian acenou com a cabeça.

 _Vai ser uma longa viagem_ , pensou Sam e começou a falar sobre os anjos, demônios e tudo de estranho que tinha acontecido na sua vida ultimamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Lillian estava deitada na cama há horas, mas não conseguia dormir. Durante toda viagem até o bunker, ela ouviu histórias sobre anjos, demônios, bruxas e outras criaturas que tinha visto apenas em filmes de terror.

 _Será que estou ficando louca?_ , pensou. Mas no fundo a garota sabia que algo não estava certo, afinal, ela tinha visto os olhos negros dos homens que a atacaram. Lillian achou que tinha sido apenas uma ilusão, mas após ouvir Sam falando sobre isso, ela estava certa do que havia visto.

Sua cabeça doía, muito. Toda vez que fechava os olhos, imagens de monstros horríveis apareciam na sua frente. O medo de ser atacada novamente não a deixava dormir. E ainda por cima, havia a ideia de que ela podia ser a chave para parar uma guerra.

A conversa com Sam voltou a sua mente pela 7ª vez naquela noite:

 _–_ _Então está havendo uma guerra entre os anjos e os demônios e vocês estão tentando pará-la?_ _–_ _a garota perguntou, sem nem mesmo acreditar_ _no que estava falando_

 _–_ _Basicamente sim_ _–_ _respondeu Sam, que continuava sentado ao lado dela_

 _–_ _Então estamos no apocalipse e vocês são tipo... o quê?... salvadores da humanidade? Ajudando os anjos a lutarem contra os demônios?_

 _–_ _Nós não estamos ajudando ninguém_ _–_ _Dean respondeu_ _–_ _Na verdade, eu não me importaria se ambos os lados se matassem, ambos são idiotas – o irmão mais velho bufou – O problema é que eles estão envolvendo humanos inocentes nessa guerra_

 _–_ _Os anjos não estão tentando ajudar os humanos?_

 _–_ _Não, eles não se importam nem um pouco com nós_ _–_ _respondeu Dean_

 _Lillian ficou um pouco chocada em ouvir_ _ele_ _falando aquilo._ _A_ _té alguns_ _minutos atrás_ _ela não acreditava_ _em anjos, mas agora que sabia da existência deles, imaginava que eles protegessem a humanidade._

 _–_ _E eu supostamente deveria saber a localização de uma arma celestial que pode parar essa guerra?_

 _–_ _Isso._

 _Lillian ficou encarando Dean, boquiaberta. Depois de alguns segundos ela continuou a falar:_

 _–_ _Vocês estão_ _tentando_ _matar Sat_ _ã_ _ou algo do tipo?_ _–_ _Lillian não era religiosa, mas sua família era cristã, então ela tinha uma ideia geral da bíblia_

 _–_ _Nós já fizemos isso_ _–_ _respondeu Sam_

 _–_ _Que?_ _–_ _foi a vez da garota encarar Sam, boquiaberta._

 _–_ _Nós impedimos Lúcifer de fazer o apocalipse há algum tempo._

 _–_ _Então por que essa guerra está acontecendo? Quero dizer, Lúcifer não é o líder dos demônios?_

 _–_ _Depois que Lúcifer morreu, Crowley virou o Rei do Inferno – antes que Lillian_ _perguntasse_ _, Sam continuou_ _–_ _Crowley era o Rei das Encruzilhadas, ele aproveitou que o Inferno ficou sem um líder e assumiu o cargo de Rei do Inferno. Mas depois de um tempo ele começou a causar alguns problemas para os anjos, então alguns deles mataram-no. Isso deixou os demônios sem um líder novamente e eles entraram em caos._ _M_ _uito deles vieram para a Terra e tentaram possuir algumas pessoas, então os anjos tentaram impedi-los, mas os anjos também est_ _ão_ _sem líder, porque nós meio que matamos Michael junto com o Lúcifer. Agora ambos os lados estão se atacando_ _aleatoriamente_ _e muita gente inocente está se ferindo no meio._

 _–_ _Vocês mataram o arcanjo Michael?_ _–_ _Lillian não sabia se ficava impressionada por eles terem matado um arcanjo ou com medo_

 _–_ _Não estava nos nossos planos, mas sim_ _–_ _respondeu Sam_

 _A garota simplesmente olhou para o lado vazio do carro e balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se recusasse a acreditar no que estava ouvindo.  
_

Agora ela estava deitada em um dos quartos do bunker. Lillian havia dito aos irmãos que precisava dormir, mas na verdade ela só queria ficar sozinha um pouco, tentando processar tudo o que havia escutado naquele dia.

Todo o seu cérebro dizia para ela ir embora agora mesmo, ir o mais longe possível desses irmãos e esquecer tudo o que aconteceu. Mas o que ela faria se fosse embora?

Apesar de ter 16 anos, ela não sabia como viver por sua conta. Ela não era do tipo "desenrolada", seus pais sempre tomaram conta dela e ela nunca deu uma de rebelde e tentou fugir de casa ou algo do tipo.

E se ela era realmente necessária para parar a guerra, outros iriam atrás dela, não? Então era melhor ficar com as pessoas que a salvaram, pensava a garota.

Por fim, Lillian desistiu de tentar dormir. Ela levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto. Foi atrás dos irmãos, queria perguntar se eles tinham alguma aspirina ou um remédio para dormir.

 _Um remédio para dormir seria melhor_ , pensou.

A garota encontrou os dois irmãos sentados, lendo alguns livros. Eles estavam pesquisando por um contrafeitiço para descobrir o que aconteceu com ela.

– Olá – falou a garota

– Hey – disse Sam, tirando a atenção do livro e olhando para Lillian – Está tudo bem?

– Sim, eu apenas não consigo dormir, vocês têm algum relaxante ou algo do tipo?

– Claro – Dean largou o livro que estava lendo e pegou uma garrafa que estava na mesa – Nada melhor que um whisky para ajudá-la a apagar – ele pegou um copo e analisou Lillian por um momento – Considerando seu físico, acho que uma dose já é o suficiente para te derrubar – ele encheu o copo e a entregou – Aqui.

Sam revirou os olhos.

Lillian segurou o copo sem saber exatamente o que fazer. Ela não gostava de whisky, bebida não era exatamente o seu ponto forte. Dean estava certo, com bebidas fracas, beber um pouco já era o suficiente para fazê-la querer vomitar, com whisky, que ela considerava realmente forte, uma dose ia apagá-la.

– Sinto muito, eu não tenho nada para dormir, mas um remédio para dor de cabeça ajuda? – Sam tirou o copo das mãos de Lillian e pôs na mesa, dando um olhar de reprovação para o Dean.

– Sim, uma aspirina seria ótimo – a garota agradeceu mentalmente pelo irmão mais novo ter tirado a bebida da sua mão sem ela precisar ter dito nada

– Vem comigo que eu vou pegar.

Sam foi em direção à cozinha e Lillian o seguiu.

– Aqui – disse ele, entregando a aspirina – Me desculpe pelo meu irmão, ele é o tipo de pessoa que usa whisky como remédio para tudo

– Tudo bem – Lillian achava que se ela tivesse que viver atrás de criaturas o tempo todo, ela também beberia whisky sempre – Muito obrigada.

– Você está realmente bem? – Sam entendia que tudo aquilo era muito para a garota absorver.

– Sim, não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem – a preocupação que o irmão mais novo demonstrava fazia Lillian sentir-se um pouco mais calma – Eu vou voltar para o quarto agora.

– Tudo bem

Lillian começou a se virar para ir em direção ao quarto, mas ela acreditava que mesmo se o remédio parasse sua dor de cabeça, ela ainda não seria capaz de dormir, então resolveu perguntar:

– Será que eu posso ajudar vocês? Eu posso procurar nos livros também – ela sentia que depois de ter sido salva por eles, ajudá-los era mais do que sua obrigação

– Você tem certeza? Não prefere descansar um pouco? – a garota já tinha passado por muito naquele dia e Sam não queria forçá-la ainda mais

– Por mim não tem problemas, se vocês não se importarem, eu gostaria de ajudar

– Tá certo então – se ela realmente queria ajudar, então Sam não via problemas, os Homens das Letras tinham muitos livros e toda ajuda seria bem vinda

Eles voltaram para a biblioteca. Sam sentou-se na mesma cadeira que estava antes e Lillian sentou-se ao seu lado. Dean olhou para eles rapidamente, mas logo voltou a atenção para o livro.

xxx

Depois do que parecia ser o enésimo livro, Dean encontrou algo que poderia ser útil.

Os Homens das Letras tinham escrito um feitiço capaz de fazer alguém perder a memória. No rodapé do livro havia o que seria o contrafeitiço. Não tinha como saber se o feitiço feito em Lillian era o mesmo que esse, mas valia a pena tentar, pensou Dean.

– Hey, eu achei algo – disse ele

Sam e Lillian olharam para ele, esperando por mais informações.

– É um feitiço para apagar a memória de alguém – continuou Dean – e tem um contrafeitiço, nós podíamos ver se funciona nela.

Ambos olharam para Lillian.

– Vamos tentar – a garota não estava muito segura em deixar eles tentarem um feitiço nela, mas quanto mais cedo tudo isso acabasse, melhor, pelo menos era o que ela acreditava

– Acredito que temos todos os ingredientes necessários. Vou pegar e já volto – Dean falou e saiu em direção a outro cômodo do bunker

Em apenas alguns minutos ele estava de volta. Sam e Lillian já haviam largados os livros e estavam esperando por ele. Dean trazia uma bacia com alguns materiais que Lillian não conseguia identificar. Ele colocou a bacia em cima da mesa e jogou os ingredientes dentro, checando no livro a quantidade necessária.

– Vou precisar do seu sangue – disse o irmão mais velho para a garota – é o último ingrediente do feitiço.

– Ok – ela estendeu a mão para o Dean, sem saber exatamente o que fazer.

Ele pegou uma faca de prata que sempre carregava consigo e fez um pequeno corte no braço dela. Ela deu um leve puxão no braço quando sentiu a dor da faca lhe cortando, mas deixou Dean continuar com o feitiço. Quando já havia sangue suficiente, ele pegou o livro e falou as palavras que estavam ali escritas.

Os três ficaram esperando algo acontecer, os irmãos com a atenção completamente voltada em Lillian. Depois de alguns segundos, Sam falou:

– Então...? Está sentindo alguma coisa?

– Não – a garota não sentia nada de diferente

Dean repetiu as palavras do feitiço e olhou para Lillian, esperando por algo que demonstrasse que suas memórias haviam voltado

– Nada – ela falou um pouco desapontada

– Bem, eu não esperava que fosse ser realmente assim tão fácil – disse Dean, jogando o livro em cima da mesa – Sam, eu estou exausto, vou dormir, amanhã a gente continua a procurar

– Sim, estou cansado também, melhor ficar para amanhã – respondeu Sam

Sem dizer mais nada, Dean saiu para o seu quarto.

– Você está bem? – apesar de nada estranho ter acontecido, Sam queria ter certeza que o feitiço não tinha afetado a garota em nenhuma outra maneira

– Me sinto da mesma maneira que sempre – ela queria dar uma resposta diferente, mas a verdade é que o feitiço realmente não tinha feito nada

– Tudo bem – ele também parecia um pouco desapontado

– Bem, eu vou dormir também – graças ao remédio, a dor de cabeça de Lillian havia passado, ela acreditava que seria capaz de dormir agora – Boa noite, Sam

– Boa noite, Lillian – falou ele, dando um sorriso cansado.

Lillian voltou para seu quarto e tentou dormir mais uma vez. Ter passado horas lendo livros a deixou exausta e ela conseguiu pegar no sono rapidamente.

xxx

Lillian estava em um quarto claro, duas pessoas situavam-se ao seu redor, mas ela não conseguia enxergar os seus rostos. Alguém colocou a mão na sua cabeça, a garota tentava enxergar quem era, mas não conseguia, as imagens estavam borradas. De repente a outra pessoa começou a pegar fogo. Lillian queria ajudar, queria apagar o fogo, mas seu corpo não se mexia. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas precisava ajudar aquela pessoa, ela precisava salvá-la. A garota tentou gritar, mas nenhum som saía. Tentou mexer-se mais uma vez, mas seu corpo não obedecia, seu coração estava acelerado, apertado, ela não podia deixar que aquela pessoa fosse embora. E então, na mesma rapidez que o fogo havia começado, ele terminou.

xxx

Lillian acordou de volta ao bunker. lágrimas escorrendo por sua face.

Ela devia ter salvo aquela pessoa, pensava.

Um vazio a atacou por dentro, a garota não entendia o que estava sentindo, ela nem sequer sabia quem era aquela pessoa, mas podia sentir um buraco enorme em seu peito, como se tivesse perdido a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela.

Lillian virou-se e ficou de forma fetal na cama, com aquela sensação horrível dentro dela. As lágrimas continuavam a cair. Inconscientemente ela tocou seu colar.

A garota tinha esse colar desde criança. Havia sido um presente da sua mãe em seu nascimento. Era uma corrente fina de prata, com um pequeno pingente de uma pedra azul. Sua mãe uma vez lhe disse que tinha comprado esse colar por causa da cor de seu olhos, que eram azuis iguais a pedra.

Sempre que sentia-se mal, ela inconscientemente tocava o colar, sempre a fazia se sentir melhor. Mesmo quando sua mãe ainda era viva, o colar já era algo muito importante para Lillian.

Como esperado, o colar lhe deu uma sensação de conforto. Como se sua mãe estivesse ali para ajudá-la. Lillian segurou a pedra mais forte, querendo deixar todos aqueles sentimentos ruins de lado. Quando estava quase dormindo novamente, um último pensamento passou por sua cabeça: _parece que o feitiço teve algum efeito._


	3. Chapter 3

Sam acordou cansado. As poucas horas de descanso que teve não foram o suficiente para lhe deixar revigorado; mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de dormir mais, a cada minuto passado, mais e mais pessoas morriam.

Ele foi ao banheiro e tomou um banho frio, esperando que a água o despertasse.

Já fazia dois anos que a guerra havia começado e só agora eles tinham achado algo que, talvez, pudesse ajudá-los. Pelo menos o sentimento de inutilidade que vinha sentindo durante todo esse tempo diminuiu. Ele realmente esperava que toda essa situação com Lillian levasse a alguma coisa, senão eles estariam de volta à estaca zero.

Sam terminou seu banho, colocou uma roupa e foi para cozinha. Preparou um sanduíche rapidamente, pegou um copo de café e foi comer na biblioteca, já procurando por mais livros que pudessem lhe dar a informação que precisava.

Sam já estava acostumado a passar horas lendo. Desde pequeno, lia livros e mais livros sobre mitologia, sempre tentando saber mais sobre as criaturas que caçava. Quando foi para Stanford, estes livros foram substituídos por livros de Direito, mas, ainda assim, seu hábito de leitura continuou.

Os livros que ele havia pego na noite anterior ainda estavam em cima da mesa. Sam pegou um que falava sobre feitiços antigos e começou a ler enquanto comia, mas logo percebeu que estava lendo o livro errado, nada ali falava sobre feitiços de memória. Terminando seu café da manhã, colocou o prato na beirada da mesa e pegou outro livro.

Dean chegou alguns minutos depois. Após dar um bom dia, assim como o irmão mais novo, sentou-se para tomar o café da manhã, enquanto folheava um dos livros.

xxx

Sam estava no quinto livro, quando Lillian apareceu. Os cabelos cacheados bagunçados e os olhos pequenos com olheiras embaixo.

– Bom dia – murmurou ela, com voz de sono

– Bom dia – respondeu os irmãos, Dean sem tirar os olhos do livro, enquanto Sam olhava para a garota à sua frente.

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou o irmão mais novo

– Em geral sim – respondeu ela, embora sua aparência dissesse o oposto

– Você já comeu alguma coisa?

– Ainda não. Posso fazer algo pra mim lá na cozinha?

– Claro. Fique a vontade.

Mas antes que Lillian se movesse, Cas apareceu.

A garota deu um pulo e xingou o anjo mentalmente.

Dean quase riu da cena, a única coisa que o impediu foi a lembrança das inúmeras vezes que ele mesmo já havia se assustado com o Cas aparecendo de repente.

– Olá – falou o anjo, olhando os três e então focando em Lillian.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente da garota.

– O que vocês fizeram com ela? – perguntou

– Hmm... Nada? – respondeu Dean, olhando para o irmão, perguntando-se se este havia feito algo enquanto ele estava dormindo

– O feitiço está diferente – continuou Cas

– Diferente como? – perguntou Sam

– O poder está disperso.

– E o que isso significa? – falou Dean

– Metaforicamente, é como se o feitiço criasse uma nuvem ao redor dela. Essa nuvem era muito densa, o que significa que alguém muito forte fez o feitiço. Agora a nuvem se dissipou um pouco, ela ainda está lá, mas não tão densa como antes.

– Então isso significa que o poder está diminuindo? Se continuarmos a fazer o feitiço de ontem, a memória dela vai voltar? – O irmão mais novo olhou esperançoso para o mais velho

– Provavelmente sim. Porém agora que o poder não está mais tão denso, posso ver a real fonte do feitiço: a graça de um anjo.

– Espera... Você está dizendo que um anjo apagou a memória dela? – perguntou Sam

– Sim – Cas tirou o olhar de Lillian e voltou-se para os irmãos – Porém o anjo não usou o próprio poder para apagar a memória dela, mesmo os anjos tendo essa habilidade, ele preferiu usar feitiçaria.

– Anjos podem praticar feitiçaria também? – perguntou Dean, surpreso

– É proibido. O anjo que fez isso é definitivamente um anjo caído.

– Mas nós ainda podemos continuar a fazer o feitiço de ontem para fazer a memória dela voltar, certo?

– Não sei qual feitiço vocês usaram, mas pode ser que leve muito tempo até que ela recupere todas as memórias. Talvez devêssemos usar a graça dentro dela para rastrear o anjo.

– Você pode fazer isso? Mas ela não foi possuída, foi? Não é como se você pudesse apenas tirar a graça de dentro dela e usá-la para rastrear o anjo.

– Eu não pretendo tirá-la. Como eu disse antes, foi usado feitiçaria. Provavelmente uma magia de sangue, e por ser muito forte, é possível rastrear a graça do anjo. Podemos fazer um outro feitiço que irá nos atrair para um local que tenha a mesma fonte de poder que foi usado no encantamento dela.

– Parece uma boa ideia – disse o irmão mais velho

Os três olharam para Lillian, esperando por sua confirmação.

– Ok – disse ela, dando de ombros. _De qualquer jeito, não é como se eu realmente tivesse escolha_ , pensou a garota.

– Nós precisamos de algum ingrediente? – perguntou Dean

– Sim – Cas desapareceu por um instante e retornou em menos de 2 segundos, cheio de objetos em seu braço – Aqui estão – disse, colocando os itens em cima da mesa.

Sam empurrou os livros que estavam em cima da mesa em direção ao chão, a fim de ter mais espaço para misturar os ingredientes. Cas adicionou tudo em uma bacia e passou um papel com um feitiço escrito para o Dean, depois colocou um mapa dos Estados Unidos em cima da mesa.

O anjo fez um corte em Lillian, derrubando o sangue dela em cima do mapa, curando-a logo em seguida. Ele derrubou a mistura líquida que estava dentro da bacia também em cima do mapa e fez um sinal para Dean fazer o feitiço.

Assim que o irmão mais velho terminou de falar as palavras, o mapa se despedaçou, ficando apenas um pequeno pedaço escrito Michigan.

– Michigan – disse Cas – O anjo deve estar lá.

No momento seguinte ele tocou Dean na testa, levando-o para o lugar indicado, em seguida fez o mesmo com Sam e Lillian.

xxx

Eles estavam na beira de um riacho.

Cascalhos tocavam seus pés, a água era cristalina e a brisa calma. Não muito longe, uma floresta circundava o lugar.

Os quatro olharam ao redor, mas estava vazio.

– Está na floresta – falou Cas – posso sentir algo vindo de lá – E saiu andando em direção ao bosque

A floresta era aberta. As árvores eram altas e as folhas espaçadas. A iluminação era mais do que suficiente e os quatro podiam sentir o sol matutino em suas nucas.

Após alguns passos, eles avistaram um homem sentado, encostado em uma árvore.

Tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, aparentava ter uns 22 anos e possuía um porte físico magro. Respirava com dificuldade, sua mão esquerda encontrava-se em seu abdômen e sangue escorria por ali. Cortes mais finos percorriam o corpo do homem e suas roupas possuíam vários rasgos. Em sua mão direita estava uma lâmina angelical.

Cas aproximou-se e o homem olhou em sua direção.

O ruivo levantou sua arma em posição de ataque. Apesar de seus ferimentos, seu olhar era feroz e desafiava Cas a se aproximar, deixando claro que usaria a lâmina a qualquer momento.

Seu olhar desviou-se para as outras 3 pessoas atrás do Cas. Ao ver Lillian, sua face mudou de ódio para preocupação e medo.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou o homem.

Ele tirou a mão esquerda do abdômen e a usou para apoiar-se na árvore, levantando-se, sem baixar a lâmina por nenhum momento. Então seus olhos voltaram-se para Cas. Ódio apareceu novamente.

– Como você a achou? – o homem tirou a mão da árvore, o sangue ainda escorria de seu abdômen, mas sua postura mostrava que estava pronto para lutar.

Cas pegou sua própria lâmina angelical, mas não atacou. Sam e Dean também pegaram suas armas, mas não as empunharam, apenas seguravam-na por precaução.

Lillian não se mexia. O clima estava tenso e ela não queria ficar no meio de uma luta.

A garota percebeu que a quantidade de sangue perdida pelo homem já era o suficiente para matar uma pessoa. Notou que em sua ferida, havia uma pequena luz clara, imperceptível se não olhado com atenção. Ele claramente não era humano.

A garota olhou em volta, procurando por um lugar para se esconder, mas a floresta era tão aberta, que nenhuma árvore lhe daria cobertura suficiente.

– Deixe ela ir – por um momento Lillian pensou que Sam havia dito aquilo, mas ao voltar a atenção à cena à sua frente, percebeu que o foi o homem quem havia falado.

– Não sem antes sabermos o que aconteceu com ela e onde está a arma celestial – respondeu Castiel, ameaçadoramente

No momento seguinte o homem atacou Cas, mirando no coração deste. Apesar de seus ferimentos, ele movia-se rapidamente e quase acertou o golpe, mas o anjo moreno foi mais rápido e conseguiu desviar-se. Cas revidou com um soco no rosto do homem, mas ele também conseguiu desviar-se.

Então uma bala atingiu o ruivo.

A alguns metros do homem, estava Dean, com a arma empunhada. Não era a Colt, nem outra arma que machucaria um anjo, mas, ainda assim, o irmão mais velho decidiu usá-la.

Como esperado, a bala não causou estrago algum, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção do homem para Dean. Cas aproveitou esses poucos segundos de distração e deu outro soco no ruivo. Dessa vez, acertou.

O homem caiu no chão, consciente, porém confuso, sua lâmina angelical caiu ao seu lado.

Cas não podia matá-lo. O homem poderia ser a única pessoa a saber a localização da arma e o fim da guerra dependia disso.

Castiel colocou a ponta de sua lâmina no pescoço do homem, ameaçando matá-lo se este fizesse qualquer movimento brusco.

O homem ficou de joelhos, as mãos levantadas em posição de rendição, mas o sorriso debochado em seu rosto dizia que estava longe de se render.

– Qual seu nome? – perguntou Castiel

– Adriel

– Adriel? – Cas pareceu reconhecer o nome – O feiticeiro Adriel? – ele segurou a lâmina com mais força

– O próprio – disse o homem ainda com um sorriso no rosto

– Você o conhece? – perguntou Dean, sem abaixar sua arma

– Ouvi falar sobre. O feiticeiro Adriel, o anjo que caiu por praticar bruxaria e se aliar ao demônio Leonard, junto com o anjo Ariel. Ariel e Leonard foram mortos pelos arcanjos, mas Adriel conseguiu escapar.

O sorriso do homem desapareceu.

– Diga-me onde está a arma – ordenou Castiel

– Não sei do que você está falando.

– Pode deixar de lado a encenação – disse Dean – nós sabemos que você tem a localização da arma e que você fez um feitiço em Lillian.

Adriel olhou confuso para Dean, sua testa franzindo, depois olhou para Sam e Cas, e por último, focou em Lillian. Ele a encarou por alguns segundos, e então seu rosto relaxou, como se tivesse acabado de entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Eles não sabem – falou para si mesmo. Sua voz continha um pouco de alívio – Você está bem?

Lillian, que ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, não sabia o que fazer. O homem claramente estava falando com ela.

– S... sim – disse a garota, sem ter certeza se essa era realmente a resposta que deveria dar.

Sam observava a cena um pouco nervoso. _Isso não faz sentido_ , pensava ele. _Faz sentido esconder a localização de uma arma em uma pessoa como Lillian, porque ninguém nunca desconfiaria dela, mas qual a necessidade disso? Se a pessoa estivesse a beira da morte e fosse a única a ter a informação, fazia sentido passá_ _-_ _la para alguém e escondê_ _-_ _la. Mas Adriel, mesmo com seus ferimentos, parece estar bem longe de morrer._ _Além disso,_ _aparenta_ _ser extremamente capaz de guardar informações valiosas._ _N_ _ão se parece com o tipo de pessoa que se quebraria ao ser torturado._

– Eu não sei de arma alguma – falou Adriel, olhando para Cas – Vocês já sabem meu nome, posso saber os seus?

– Eu sou Castiel, esses são Sam e Dean.

– Castiel? – o ruivo esboçou um sorriso novamente – Já ouvi falar de você também. O anjo que se juntou aos humanos e ajudou a parar o apocalipse. Da última vez que ouvi, o Céu não estava muito feliz com você.

– Bem, os tempos mudaram.

– E o que querem com ela? – Adriel lançou um olhar para Lillian

– Nós já dissemos – falou Dean, impaciente – Nós queremos a localização da arma celestial.

– Bem, primeiro... – Adriel encarou Dean – ...o céu tem várias armas e eu não faço a mínima ideia de qual delas vocês querem. Segundo, eu sou um anjo caído, o que faz vocês acreditarem que eu saberia a localização das armas? Nenhum anjo em sã consciência me diria o lugar em que elas estão. Terceiro, e o que a garota tem a ver com isso?

– Você fez um feitiço para apagar a memória dela – disse Sam – Por quê?

Adriel encarou Sam, incrédulo.

– Espera um pouco... Vocês acham que ela tem a localização da arma ou algo do tipo?

– Sim e você fez um feitiço nela para que ela esquecesse – falou Dean – Boa ideia, eu admito.

– E por que eu faria isso? – Adriel olhava para eles como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a ideia mais ridícula do mundo – Vocês conseguem perceber o quão sem noção isso soa?

Sam e Dean trocaram olhares. O irmão mais novo já estava começando a achar que havia entendido tudo errado.

– Então o porquê do feitiço? – perguntou Sam mais uma vez

Adriel olhou para os lados e suspirou, como se soubesse que não possuía outra escolha a não ser falar a verdade.

– Nós éramos namorados – falou o ruivo, e em seguida deu outro suspiro – Nós namoramos por um tempo, mas não deu certo. Com tantos anjos atrás de mim, achei melhor terminamos e fazê-la esquecer sobre mim. Assim talvez os anjos não iriam atrás dela para tentar me encontrar.

Os irmãos e Cas se entreolharam.

– Ok, isso definitivamente não é verdade – Lillian falou repentinamente e todos olharam para ela – Eu nem te conheço.

– É claro que me conhece, você apenas não se lembra.

– Não, não e não – a garota balançou a cabeça – Eu não te conheço e nós definitivamente não somos namorados.

– Se você não me conhece, por que está com meu colar?

– Seu colar? – Lillian tocou no colar por cima da blusa, a corrente era grande o suficiente para que ela sempre conseguisse escondê-lo por debaixo da camisa – Minha mãe me deu esse colar!

– Bem... – Adriel pareceu sentir-se um pouco culpado – Eu tive que alterar algumas outras memórias também – Ele deu de ombros – Foi mal.

– Não, não, não... – a garota continuava balançando a cabeça, em negação.

– E como você explica o pouco de graça que tem no colar.

– O quê? – dessa vez, Cas quem falou

– Por que você não mostra a eles? – continuou Adriel

Lillian olhou-o desconfiada, mas tirou o colar de debaixo da blusa e mostrou o pingente azul.

– Não vejo nenhuma graça – falou Cas, analisando o colar

– Claro que não. Eu coloquei um feitiço para que ninguém percebesse. Mas, obviamente, fui muito mais cuidadoso com esse, do que com o feitiço de memória. Fiz questão de esconder todos os resquícios de magia, assim ninguém nunca poderia dizer que eu o enfeiticei. Infelizmente, não pude fazer o mesmo no feitiço de memória, já que estávamos sendo atacados e eu precisava ser rápido.

Os irmãos e Cas se entreolharam mais uma vez. Cada um deles perguntando-se se acreditavam ou não na história.

– Eu posso provar, sabe? – falou o ruivo, percebendo a hesitação deles – É só me deixar desfazer o feitiço.

Todos olharam para Lillian.

– Não! Definitivamente não! – a garota deu um passo para trás, movendo-se pela primeira vez desde que haviam encontrado Adriel – Ninguém vai mexer na minha cabeça. Não importa se você diz que é meu namorado ou o que quer que seja. Não!

– Mas...

– Não! E quem me garante que você não vai apenas colocar memórias falsas fingindo que tudo o que você falou é verdade?

– Mas...

– Não! – Lillian cruzou os braços. Ela estava com medo.

Os irmãos e Cas trocaram olhares novamente, avaliando os riscos de deixarem Adriel fazer um feitiço. Os três pensavam o mesmo: _Não há outra maneira de saber se ele está falando a verdade._

– Está tudo bem – falou Cas, olhando para Lillian – Não se preocupe, se ele fizer qualquer outro feitiço, eu saberei.

A garota olhou para os lados, avaliando a floresta mais uma vez, em busca de uma rota de fuga. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que as chances de conseguir fugir eram nulas.

Por último, soltou um suspiro e descruzou os braços. Mais uma vez, não tinha escolha.

Aproximou-se de Adriel.

Cas afastou a lâmina alguns centímetros do pescoço do ruivo, mas não a abaixou. Lillian agora estava de frente para ele.

– Tente qualquer coisa... – Castiel não precisou continuar a sentença, a arma em sua mão já dizia tudo.

Adriel pareceu ignorar a ameaça. Ele fechou os olhos e começou a falar palavras ininteligíveis para os outros ali presente.

Lillian sentiu sua cabeça doer. Era como se alguém estivesse batendo em seu cérebro por dentro. Sua visão ficou borrada e seus joelhos falharam, fazendo-a cair no chão.

Sam aproximou-se para segurá-la, mas antes que chegasse perto, a garota desmaiou.

xxx

Várias imagens passavam na cabeça de Lillian. Era como se ela estivesse na frente de uma televisão que mudava de canal tão rapidamente, que a garota mal conseguia saber que programas estavam sendo transmitidos.

Uma imagem em particular chamou sua atenção e quase que automaticamente a lembrança veio a tona.

 _Ela estava sentada confortavelmente em um sofá, lendo um livro. O cômodo era uma sala bem espaçosa, as paredes tinham um tom amarelo claro e os móveis eram de um marrom escuro. Atrás do sofá, uma cortina branca de renda cobria a janela, à frente de Lillian, uma tv repousava desligada. Á sua direita estava a porta da casa e em seguida a cozinha._

 _A porta abriu-se e a garota virou-se para ver quem entrava._

 _Ela sabia que era Adriel, mas sempre ficava alerta. O anjo sempre pedia para que tivesse cuidado quando ficasse sozinha em casa, pois, apesar de todos os feitiços de proteção ao redor deles, ainda havia a possibilidade dos anjos acharem aquele lugar._

 _Mas como esperado, era o ruivo quem acabara de chegar._

 _– Hey – falou ela, anunciando sua presença_

 _– Hey Lillian – disse Adriel enquanto fechava a porta._

 _Ele aproximou-se da garota e abriu os braços para um abraço – Feliz aniversário!_

 _Lillian deu um sorriso e levantou-se, abraçando-o e beijando-o logo em seguida._

 _– Quantos anos? 30? – perguntou ele, depois que a garota havia soltado-o._

 _– Haha, muito engraçado – falou ela ironicamente, rindo – 16 anos. Ainda estou bem longe dos 30, tá?_

 _– Sério? Nem parece – ele também riu, depois pegou uma caixinha em seu bolso – Aqui. Seu presente de aniversário._

 _Lillian pegou o pacotinho e abriu._

 _Era uma caixinha preta de veludo, com um colar de pingente azul dentro._

 _– Wow – a garota segurou o colar nas mãos, admirando-o, boquiaberta – É lindo!_

 _– Eu coloquei um pouco da minha graça nele – ela começou a falar algo, mas o anjo continuou – Não precisa se preocupar, é só um pouquinho, não vai me fazer falta – o ruivo esboçou um sorriso – Desse jeito você sempre terá uma parte de mim consigo._

 _A garota não conseguiu falar nada, apenas deu um sorriso grato e o beijou._

 _Fazia quase um ano que eles haviam começado a namorar. Adriel era o anjo guardião de Lillian e sempre esteve ao lado dela imperceptivelmente, só recentemente o anjo resolvera revelar sua presença à garota. E Lillian era extremamente grata a isso. Ela o amava mais do que tudo no mundo e sabia que o sentimento era recíproco._

xxx

A garota estava de volta à floresta. A mão de Sam repousava em seu ombro.

– Hey... Lillian? – disse ele, balançado-a levemente – Você está bem?

Ela o olhou um pouco confusa, lembrando-se dos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, então olhou para Adriel. Encarou-o por um momento, seu coração batendo fortemente.

– Meu deus, o que aconteceu com você? – a garota correu até o ruivo e ficou de joelhos à sua frente, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos. O sentimento, que antes era de medo, foi substituído por preocupação.

Lillian olhou os cortes de Adriel e sentiu-se como se ela mesma era quem estivesse machucada.

– Você está bem? – perguntou a garota

– Sim – Adriel esboçou um sorriso caloroso, mas levemente debochado – Alguns anjos acharam que podiam comigo e tentaram me matar. Obviamente não conseguiram – o sorriso ficou maior – Senti sua falta.

A garota nem pensou em responder, apenas o beijou. Fazia meses que não o via, e mesmo que durante esse tempo ela não se lembrasse dele, agora que sua memória estava de volta, a saudade era enorme.

Um pouco afastado do casal, Sam, Dean e Cas analisavam a cena.

– Então ele estava falando a verdade? – perguntou o irmão mais velho

– Aparentemente sim – respondeu o mais novo

Dean baixou sua arma. Cas ainda encarou o casal por mais algum tempo, mas também guardou sua lâmina.

Adriel separou-se de Lillian, olhou para os três e voltou-se para a garota.

– Então, posso saber o que você está fazendo com eles? – perguntou o ruivo

– Eles me salvaram.

– Verdade? – o ruivo pareceu levemente surpreso

– Sim. Alguns demônios me atacaram e eles me protegeram – Lillian não tirava os olhos de Adriel, suas mãos ainda estavam no rosto dele, acariciando-o.

– Ok, nós já entendemos que vocês são namorados e tudo mais – falou Dean – mas por favor, deixem o momento de romance para depois. Ainda precisamos achar a arma celestial.

Agora que ninguém mais apontava armas para ele, Adriel decidiu levantar-se. Lillian segurou-o para dar apoio, apesar dele ser um anjo, suas feridas pareciam sérias e ela estava preocupada.

– Já falei – disse Adriel – Não sei de arma alguma.

Dean bufou.

– Ótimo – disse ele, ironicamente – Voltamos à estaca zero – Dean jogou as mãos para cima e virou–se irritado

– Você está realmente ferido – disse Lillian para o ruivo – deveria descansar um pouco.

– Eu vou, assim que achar um lugar seguro para ficar. Mas não precisa se preocupar, estou bem – ele deu um beijo na testa de Lillian.

Sam olhou para o irmão. _Ter um anjo a mais ao nosso lado seria de boa ajuda_ , pensava ele. O mais velho, que podia dizer o que seu irmão pensava apenas com um olhar, deu de ombros. A essa altura, qualquer ajuda era bem vinda.

– Você pode vir para o nosso bunker, se quiser – falou Sam – Nenhum anjo poderá te achar lá.

Adriel olhou para Sam e depois para Lillian. Ele não confiava nos irmãos, mas confiava na garota.

– É um bom lugar – disse ela

– Ok – falou o ruivo, dando de ombros

Cas então tocou Sam e Dean e desapareceu com eles. Adriel seguiu-o, levando Lillian consigo.

xxx

Estavam de volta a biblioteca do bunker.

Lillian levou Adriel para seu quarto, segurando-o pelo caminho. Os outros três continuaram na biblioteca.

– E agora o quê? – perguntou Dean

– É melhor eu voltar ao Céu e tentar achar algo que seja útil – respondeu Cas

– Sim. Nós vamos ficar por aqui procurando por algo também – disse Sam, com um suspiro. Ele estava desapontado, finalmente achou que tinha encontrado uma saída, mas acabou sendo um beco sem fim.

Cas desapareceu.

Dean pegou seu copo de whisky e sentou-se à mesa.

Antes de encontrarem Lillian, os irmãos estavam fazendo o de sempre: procurando casos de mortes estranhas e investigando-as a procura de alguma criatura. Quando o caso tinha alguma relação com anjos ou demônios, eles sempre acabavam tendo um pouco de esperança de conseguirem algo importante.

Mas o problema era que nenhum dos lados tinha um plano. Os anjos e os demônios estavam se atacando sem nenhum líder ou plano tático. É difícil acabar com uma guerra quando esta não tem objetivo nenhum além de eliminar o inimigo completamente. Poderia durar anos e anos até que todos os anjos ou todos os demônios estivessem mortos.

Sam pegou o seu computador e sentou-se. Assim como o irmão, serviu-se de whisky e começou a procurar por notícias de mortes estranhas.

Não havia muito mais que eles pudessem fazer agora.


	4. Chapter 4

– Que lugar é esse? – perguntou Adriel, sentando-se na cama do quarto de Lillian.

– A casa de Sam e Dean – respondeu a garota, ajudando o anjo a achar uma posição confortável, para que este não sentisse muita dor

– Sinto vários feitiços de proteção por aqui. Sabe dizer onde estamos exatamente?

– Algum lugar pelo Kansas

Adriel encostou-se na cabeceira da cama e colocou suas pernas estiradas em cima do colchão. Lillian sentou-se ao seu lado, de frente para ele, observando-o.

– Eles são feiticeiros? – perguntou o anjo

– Não que eu saiba. Eles me disseram que vivem por aí caçando criaturas

– Hunters?

– Isso

Adriel encarou Lillian por alguns instantes, seu olhar era de culpa.

– Me desculpe por não ter ficado por perto para protegê-la – disse ele, colocando sua mão no rosto da garota

– Eu estou bem – Lillian pretendia ter uma séria conversa sobre o anjo ter removido sua memória sem a sua permissão, mas não achava que aquele era o momento mais oportuno – Agora você precisa descansar – ela pegou a mão dele e a colocou em cima do colchão, ao lado do corpo dele, para que o ruivo não precisasse nem se esforçar em manter a mão levantada

– Você se lembra que eu sou um anjo, certo? – Adriel riu – Não precisa disso tudo

– Exato, se você fosse humano, pelo menos eu poderia te levar a um hospital ou te dar algum remédio. Mas como não posso, você vai ficar aí quietinho até melhorar.

– Ok mãe – disse o anjo rindo ainda mais

Lillian ficou tentada a lhe dar um tapa no ombro, se estivessem em qualquer outra situação, provavelmente era o que ela teria feito, mas com ele nesse estado, a garota ficou com medo de machucá-lo. Embora soubesse que era impossível uma garota como ela machucar um anjo como Adriel. Contentou-se em revirar os olhos.

– Lillian, eu vou ficar bem, sério – ele parou de rir, mas ficou com um sorriso confortante no rosto

A garota apenas o olhou, sem falar nada.

Ela sabia que Adriel era um anjo caído e durante o tempo em que estiveram juntos, alguns anjos já haviam o atacado, mas ele nunca ficara tão ferido. Diversas perguntas passavam pela cabeça dela, mas ela decidiu que as fariam depois.

Por último a garota soltou um longo suspiro e relaxou. Tanta preocupação não iria ajudá-lo a se recuperar mais rápido.

– Ok – disse ela, com um pequeno sorriso em sua boca.

Aproximou-se do anjo e lhe deu um rápido beijo, depois repousou sua cabeça no ombro dele. Como não havia dormido direito na noite anterior, a garota resolveu descansar um pouco.

xxx

Lillian acordou com sua barriga roncando. Lembrou-se que não tivera a chance de comer desde que chegara ao bunker no dia anterior.

Olhou para o lado e viu Adriel com a parte de trás da cabeça encostada na parede, com os olhos fechados. Ela afastou-se do anjo, ficando à sua frente, e deu uma olhada no corpo dele, os ferimentos estavam melhorando e ele havia parado de sangrar.

– Eu sei, eu sei – falou ele, notando o olhar dela e dando um sorriso em sua direção – eu sou lindo

– Exibido – ela murmurou, revirando os olhos – Como se sente?

– Bem melhor. Apenas mais algumas horas e eu estarei novinho em folha.

– Ótimo – disse ela com um sorriso – Bem, eu tô indo comer alguma coisa – disse a garota, levantando-se da cama

– Ah ok, eu vou com você – Adriel começou a levantar-se, mas Lillian colocou a mão no ombro dele

– Você não deveria descansar mais um pouco?

– Lillian, eu estou bem, sério.

A garota deu um suspiro.

– Ok, tudo bem – ela tirou as mãos do anjo e ambos saíram em direção à cozinha.

Chegando nela, Lillian percebeu que já era quase hora do almoço. Deu uma olhada na geladeira e nos armários, mas não achou muito mais do que comida congelada. Acabou por pegar um hambúrguer de bacon e colocou-o no micro-ondas. Perguntou se Adriel queria algo, mas só por educação, afinal ela sabia que o anjo não precisava comer, como esperado, ele recusou.

Assim que o micro-ondas apitou, Lillian pegou o prato e foi para a biblioteca, onde ela esperava que os irmãos estariam. Adriel a seguiu.

– Com certeza eram anjos... – à medida que a garota se aproximava da biblioteca, ela podia ouvir os irmãos conversando

– Acha que devemos chamar o Cas? – Lillian reconheceu a voz do irmão mais novo

– Nah, ele deve tá ocupado lá pelo Céu

Lillian chegou no cômodo e viu Sam sentado à mesa, mexendo em seu laptop. Dean estava em pé ao lado dele e também observava algo no laptop do irmão. Os dois viraram para observá-la quando a garota entrou.

– Hey – disse ela

– Hey – respondeu Sam

– Algo novo para nos dizer? – questionou Dean

– Sobre? – perguntou Lillian, um pouco confusa

– A arma celestial

– Eu já disse que não sei de arma alguma

– Bem... Você podia ter se lembrado de algo – Dean deu de ombros

– Ela não tem como se lembrar de nada, porque ela nunca sequer ouviu falar das armas celestiais – Adriel falou de uma maneira extremamente defensiva, como se estivesse defendendo um réu de uma acusação muito séria

– Aham – Dean voltou a olhar para o computador, mas não parecia convencido

Adriel abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Lillian o interrompeu.

– Então, o que vocês estão fazendo? – a garota percebeu o clima começando a ficar tenso, então decidiu mudar o rumo da conversa

– Houve um assassinato em massa em um shopping aqui perto. 17 corpos no total. Acreditamos que alguns deles eram anjos. – falou Sam

– Por que vocês acham isso? – Lillian puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se perto do Sam

– Segundo esta notícia... – Sam apontou para a tela do laptop – … havia marcas de asas no chão.

– Fica a apenas algumas horas daqui, deveríamos dar uma checada – disse Dean, virando-se para observar o irmão mais novo

– Sim – concordou Sam

– Eu vou com vocês – falou Adriel, fazendo os irmãos e Lillian o encararem

– O que? – falou a garota – Você não está em condições de sair de casa.

– Estou bem, Lillian – quando Adriel havia dito aquilo mais cedo, sua voz era confortante, mas agora seu tom era duro e demonstrava que seu estado não estava em discussão – Eu quero ir junto

– Sem ofensas cara, mas isso aconteceu há apenas algumas horas. Quem quer que tenha matado esses anjos pode ainda estar pela cidade – disse Dean

– Tenho perfeitas condições de lutar contra qualquer demônio.

– E o que faz você ter tanta certeza de que um demônio fez isso? – perguntou Sam, levemente desconfiado

– E o que mais faria isso? – Adriel encarou Sam, ferozmente

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um momento.

– Ok – falou Dean – Você pode vir. Nós sairemos em alguns minutos – E saiu em direção ao quarto.

Sam levantou-se e também saiu para pegar suas coisas.

Lillian encarava Adriel, incrédula.

– Eu não acredito que você vai sair nesse estado! – falou ela

– Eu estou bem – mais uma vez, seu tom era duro

A garota apenas olhou para baixo e balançou a cabeça. Ela já conhecia Adriel o suficiente para saber que quando ele decidia fazer algo, ninguém o convencia a parar.

– E que diabos foi essa maneira de falar com os Winchesters? – ela voltou a olhar para o anjo

Adriel a encarou, boquiaberto.

– Você não está me dizendo que confia neles, né? – perguntou o anjo

– Eles me salvaram – Lillian falou como se isso fosse uma razão mais do que suficiente para se confiar em alguém

– É mesmo? E como eles te acharam? Coloquei vários feitiços de proteção naquela casa e ainda assim eles te acharam. Como?

– Bem... Eles ouviram que havia uma bruxa que sabia da localização de uma arma celestial, e que essa bruxa talvez morasse naquela casa, então eles decidiram verificar – a garota não entendia o porquê de tanta desconfiança

– E chegaram na casa exatamente na hora em que você estava sendo atacada? Que coincidência, não?

Lillian o olhou por um momento, tentando seguir a linha de raciocínio do anjo, mas não achou nada.

– Adriel, o que você está insinuando?

– Você não pode confiar neles – falou o anjo, seriamente

– Mas por quê?

– Lillian... – Adriel se aproximou da garota e segurou-a pelos braços, ficando bem à frente dela – Não confie neles!

– Mas...

Antes que ela falasse algo, Dean apareceu, já de terno. Ele parou e olhou para os dois, observando a cena.

– Estou interrompendo algo? – perguntou ele, após alguns segundos

– Não – Adriel soltou Lillian e virou-se para Dean, afastando-se um pouco da garota – Estamos indo agora?

– Sim, mas você deveria colocar um terno primeiro.

– Sem problemas – Adriel desapareceu e reapareceu em questão de segundos usando um terno preto, completamente arrumado.

Dean o olhou, parecendo levemente impressionado.

Sam apareceu logo em seguida, também de terno.

– Nós vamos precisar dar uma parada antes, para te fazer uma identidade falsa – falou Dean

– Não precisa se preocupar com isso – Adriel tirou um papel em branco de seu bolso – Isso aqui tem um feitiço, qualquer pessoa que vê-lo vai ver a identificação que eu quero.

– Ok Doctor Who – falou Dean, sarcasticamente. Depois se virou para o irmão – Então acho que já temos tudo pronto, vamos indo – Ele começou a andar em direção a saída.

– Eu posso nos levar até lá, é mais rápido – disse o anjo

– Não, nós vamos de carro – Dean não esperou uma resposta, apenas saiu, com Sam o seguindo.

– Não se preocupe, eu volto logo – ele deu um rápido beijo na garota – Até mais – e saiu pelo mesmo caminho dos irmãos

xxx

Já haviam feito mais de meia hora de viagem e ninguém falava nada. AC/DC era o único som que se ouvia dentro do Impala. Dean dirigia o carro, ao seu lado estava Sam e no banco de trás, Adriel olhava as paisagens do Kansas.

Desde que conhecera Adriel, Sam não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que o anjo escondia algo. Logo, decidiu aproveitar o momento dentro do carro para tentar descobrir algo.

– Então, como você e Lillian se conheceram? – perguntou Sam, em um tom totalmente descontraído, virando-se no banco a fim de olhar para Adriel

– 16 anos atrás. Eu fui designado para ser o anjo guardião dela. A conheci ainda durante seu nascimento – a maneira de Adriel falar era indiferente. Sam assumiu que o anjo não notara a verdadeira intenção da conversa. Mas essa não era exatamente a resposta que o mais novo queria, então reformulou a pergunta.

– Como ela te conheceu?

– Em um orfanato, quase dois anos atrás.

– Orfanato? – Sam ficou surpreso – Achei que eram os pais dela que estavam mortos naquela casa

– Ah não – Adriel continuava a olhar pela janela, como se a paisagem ali fora fosse mais interessante do que a conversa – Os pais de Lillian morreram pouco após o nascimento dela. Não sei porquê, mas nenhuma família nunca quis adotá-la. Legalmente, eu a adotei quando ela completou 15 anos, pode-se dizer que foi meu presente de aniversário para ela. Quando terminamos, tinha certeza que Lillian não gostaria de voltar ao orfanato, então a coloquei junto a uma família.

– Então você também alterou a memória daquele casal para que eles achassem que tinham uma filha?

– Exato – o anjo passou a olhar para Sam – Por sinal, como vocês a acharam?

Sam notou que Adriel estava fazendo o mesmo que ele: perguntando questões casuais, sem demonstrar nenhum interesse além do normal; qualquer pessoa que prestasse atenção na conversa deles apenas veriam duas pessoas conversando sobre suas vidas. Mas eles não eram quaisquer pessoas, ambos sabiam que havia segundas intenções ali. Sam deu um discreto sorriso com o canto da boca, ao perceber que Adriel quase o enganara.

– Cas nos disse que havia uma bruxa que sabia da localização de uma arma celestial e que ela vivia ali por Idaho. Ele estava um pouco ocupado e não podia ir checar por si mesmo, então resolvemos dar uma olhada – o tom de Sam continuava descontraído

– Entendi – Adriel voltou a olhar pela janela

Alguns segundos se passaram com ambos em silêncio, então Sam voltou a falar.

– E por que você decidiu adotá-la? Quero dizer, por que você resolveu aparecer para ela?

– A questão de adotá-la foi só para que eu pudesse tirá-la do orfanato sem problemas. Eu também poderia ter feito um feitiço em todas as pessoas daquele lugar, para que eles esquecessem sobre Lillian, mas achei melhor fazer tudo do jeito dos humanos. Quanto a aparecer para ela, não foi exatamente uma escolha minha. Um anjo tentou a atacar e eu apenas apareci para defendê-la.

– Um anjo tentou matá-la?

– Sim. Na verdade ele queria a mim, o ataque era uma armadilha, mas eu escapei sem problemas.

– E por que o anjo estava atrás de você?

– Eu sou um anjo caído – Adriel olhou para Sam como se a resposta fosse extremamente óbvia – Além do mais, eu sou bastante poderoso. Eles não teriam chance contra mim em uma guerra. E desde que essa começou, bem, acredito que eles me querem morto antes que eu decida me aliar aos demônios.

– Você pretende se aliar aos demônios?

– Eu? Me juntar a essas criaturas imundas? – o tom do anjo era de total desprezo – Definitivamente não

– Mas Cas disse que você também caiu por se juntar a um demônio

– Sim, mas nesse caso foi diferente. Ele não era um demônio ruim.

– Ele não era um demônio ruim? – perguntou Dean, sem tirar os olhos da estrada – Como ele pode ser um demônio e não ser ruim?

– Eu não sei. Ele era diferente. Os outros demônios não gostavam dele.

– E Cas mencionou outro anjo também, Ariel, certo? – Sam repassava em sua cabeça a conversa que Cas e Adriel tiveram mais cedo, procurando por pistas que pudessem indicar que sua intuição estava certa.

– Uma amiga minha. Ela também viu que Leonard era um demônio diferente.

– Amiga? – perguntou Dean, olhando pelo retrovisor, seu tom demonstrando que ele acreditava haver algo a mais ali

Adriel olhou para Dean, também pelo retrovisor.

– Sim, amiga – respondeu o anjo, sua expressão dizendo que não havia nada demais nisso

Dean voltou a olhar para a estrada, claramente não convencido.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até Adriel voltar a falar, olhando novamente para Sam.

– Vocês sabem como Castiel descobriu sobre essa tal de bruxa?

– Ele ouviu outros anjos falando sobre isso – respondeu Sam

– E você sabem quem são esses outros anjos?

– Não

– Ok – Adriel voltou a olhar para a janela, indiferente.

Eles passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio.

– Então, você acha que os anjos estavam se referindo a você? Quero dizer, você é um feiticeiro – perguntou Sam

– Provavelmente

– Por que os anjos achariam que você teria a localização de uma arma celestial?

Sam procurava por qualquer deslize. Qualquer coisa que o dissesse que a sua intuição de que Adriel escondia alguma coisa estava certa, mas até agora, ele não conseguia achar nada de errado com o que o anjo dissera.

– Como vou saber? – Adriel pareceu levemente irritado – É por isso que eu fui embora do Céu, é impossível saber o que meus irmãos pensam.

Os irmãos Winchesters se entreolharam. Se eles quisessem descobrir alguma coisa, teria que ser de outra maneira.

Sam voltou-se para a frente e ficou em silêncio até o fim da viagem.

xxx

O shopping era enorme, mas o térreo estava praticamente vazio. As poucas pessoas ali presente trabalhavam nas lojas. No 1º andar, várias consumidores curiosos conversavam, tentando descobrir por que a loja DSW estava interditada. Os boatos eram de que algum psicopata entrara na loja e saíra matando todo mundo.

Do lado de fora, os policiais se moviam pra lá e pra cá. Alguns impediam as pessoas de bisbilhotarem a cena do crime, outros discutiam teorias sobre o possível assassino.

– Ok – Dean olhou para Adriel – Apenas faça o que nós dissermos e não estrague tudo.

– Não se preocupe, sei como me comportar – respondeu o anjo

Eles aproximaram-se da loja e um policial apareceu, os impedindo de continuarem.

– Agente Especial Burnley – disse Dean, mostrando seu falso distintivo – Esses sãos os agentes Wallen e Rauch

O guarda acenou com a cabeça e os deixou passar.

A loja estava uma bagunça por dentro. Vários sapatos e roupas estavam jogados por todo o lugar, alguns deles manchados com sangue. Três marcas de asas destacavam-se no chão da loja.

Sam aproximou-se de um policial que fazia anotações em um bloco.

– Oficial, o que aconteceu aqui? – perguntou ele

– Homicídio. 17 mortos no total – respondeu o policial, parando de escrever e olhando para Sam

– Alguma testemunha?

– Nenhuma – o policial estava irritado, como se acreditasse que as pessoas estavam dificultando o seu trabalho de propósito – O shopping estava cheio de pessoas, mas ninguém viu nada

– Câmeras de segurança?

– Todas destruídas

– Ok, oficial. Muito obrigada.

Sam olhou ao redor e viu seu irmão ajoelhado em um dos cantos da loja, analisando o que restava de uma prateleira. Aproximou-se dele.

– Achou algo?

Dean apenas olhou para o irmão e lhe mostrou uma de suas mãos. Sam reconheceu o característico pó vermelho nas pontas dos dedos do mais velho.

 _Demônios_ , pensou ele.

– E você? – perguntou Dean

– Nada. Nenhuma testemunha e as câmeras de segurança foram destruídas.

Dean soltou um suspiro e levantou-se.

Eles olharam em volta, procurando por Adriel.

O anjo andava lentamente pela loja, observando minuciosamente cada detalhe da cena.

Os irmãos aproximaram-se dele.

– Achou algo? – perguntou Dean

– Só o que eu já sabia. Demônios fizeram isso – Adriel continuou a olhar em volta

– Você acha que deveríamos checar os corpos? – perguntou Sam para o irmão mais velho

– Nós já sabemos o que aconteceu aqui: alguns anjos e demônios se enfrentaram. Ver os corpos não vai nos ajudar em nada.

– Sim, você está certo.

Os irmãos deram mais uma olhada na loja, procurando por algo que talvez tivesse escapado a primeira vista, mas não encontraram nada.

– Vamos, não tem mais nada aqui – disse Dean

Sam e Adriel concordaram e saíram da loja, junto com o irmão mais velho.

Eles seguiram em direção ao estacionamento coberto, onde o Impala estava estacionado. Chegando ao carro, Dean assumiu a direção e dirigiu de volta ao bunker.

xxx

Com menos de 20 minutos de viagem, Cas apareceu no banco de trás, ao lado de Adriel.

– Olá Dean – falou o moreno – Olá Sam. Adriel – o anjo cumprimentou o outro com um aceno de cabeça

– Castiel – o ruivo também o cumprimentou da mesma maneira

– Hey Cas, alguma novidade? – perguntou Dean

– Sim – o anjo aparentava estar exausto – Os anjo escolheram um líder, o arcanjo Rafael.

– Isso é uma boa ou má notícia?

– Péssima. Rafael não se importa com os humanos e fará tudo que for preciso para matar todos os demônios. Nós com certeza podemos esperar por um aumento nos ataques. E além do mais, ele não vai me ouvir. Ele era um dos anjos que apoiavam o apocalipse. Após vocês terem matado Michael e Lucifer, ele desapareceu por um tempo, mas agora está de volta.

A expressão de Adriel permanecia indiferente, mas Sam notou o anjo fechando suas mãos em sinal de raiva, no momento em que este ouviu o nome Rafael.

– Falando de ataques, já tá sabendo do que aconteceu aqui perto? – continuou Dean

– Sim, 3 irmãos meus foram mortos, mas de qualquer maneira, eu só vim aqui para falar isso, eu preciso voltar logo para o Céu. Até mais.

Logo em seguida, ele desapareceu.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Eles precisavam achar uma saída e rápido.

Dean acelerou o carro, eles não tinham tempo a perder.


	5. Chapter 5

Lillian assistia tv, deitada na cama, quando Adriel entrou no quarto.

Assim que o viu, ela sentou-se e começou a abrir a boca para perguntar se ele estava bem, mas o ruivo a interrompeu.

– Nós precisamos conversar – falou o anjo, fechando a porta do quarto. Sua expressão era séria.

– O que aconteceu? – Lillian começou a ficar preocupada

O anjo sentou-se na cama, em frente a garota e a encarou por alguns instantes, sem falar nada.

– Adriel, o que aconteceu? – repetiu ela

– Lillian... Você foi atacada por algum anjo enquanto estava em Idaho?

– Não – ela o encarou confusa, esperando que ele falasse mais, mas o anjo apenas ficou pensativo – Adriel no que você está pensando?

– Os anjos tinham a informação de que uma bruxa teria a localização de uma arma que poderia destruir Céu e Inferno, mas, ainda assim, eles não foram atrás de você. Se essa arma é assim tão poderosa, então eles deveriam quererem-na para destruir os demônios, não acha? Então por que apenas os demônios foram atrás de você?

Lillian pensou por um momento.

– Talvez eles estivessem planejando me atacar depois – disse ela, dando de ombros, como se isso não fosse nada de mais

– Mas por quê? Se eles teriam uma arma tão forte, pra que deixar para pegá-la depois?

– Eu não sei – a garota pensou um pouco mais, mas não conseguia entender porque Adriel parecia achar isso tão estranho – Você tem alguma teoria em mente?

– Eles usaram os demônios para fazerem o trabalho sujo.

– Como assim?

– Estamos no meio de uma guerra, os anjos não podem se dar ao luxo de perder uma arma tão poderosa. Quem quer que começou a espalhar esses boatos, provavelmente usou os demônios para te encontrar. Ou... – Adriel olhou para a porta do quarto

– Ou...?

– Ou para que os Winchester te encontrassem – ele voltou a olhar para a garota

Lillian o olhou por alguns instantes, em silêncio.

– Então é sobre isso que você estava falando mais cedo? – disse ela

– Tem algo errado nessa história – falou o anjo

– Então você acha que os anjos realmente estavam se referindo a mim? Quero dizer, você que é um feiticeiro. Não é você que eles estavam procurando?

– Acho que não. Acredito que você era realmente o alvo.

– Mas por que eu? O que eu tenho a ver com tudo isso?

O anjo a encarou silenciosamente. Ele travava uma luta interna, tentando decidir se falava ou não.

– Adriel, qual o problema? – a garota colocou sua mão no braço dele, incentivando-o a falar.

O ruivo continuou em silêncio. Quando ela estava prestes a perguntar novamente, ele falou:

– Eu pretendia te contar isso quando você fosse um pouco mais velha, mas devido ao que tem acontecido ultimamente, acho que devo te falar agora – a expressão dele era pesada – É sobre sua família

– Minha família? – a garota tirou suas mãos de Adriel, surpresa – O que é que tem minha família?

– Sua mãe era um anjo – disse ele, calmamente

– O quê? – Lillian perguntou em choque – Um anjo?

– Sim – Adriel deu um suspiro – E seu pai era um demônio

Uma segunda onda de choque a atingiu. Dessa vez, ela nem conseguiu formar uma frase, apenas encarou o anjo, boquiaberta.

– Os nomes deles eram Ariel e Leonard – continuou Adriel

Lillian ouvira aqueles nomes anteriormente. A fala do Cas veio à sua mente "O feiticeiro Adriel, o anjo que caiu por praticar bruxaria e se aliar ao demônio Leonard, junto com o anjo Ariel".

– Espera... – sua cabeça começou a doer – isso quer dizer que eu sou filha de um anjo com um demônio?

– Sim. E esse é um grande problema Lillian! – Adriel ficou ainda mais sério – Você é mais poderosa que um nephilim! No meio de uma guerra, você seria muito útil. Mas de que lado você lutaria? Sua mãe era um anjo caído, seu pai era um demônio, e eu, seu namorado e anjo da guarda, sou um anjo caído. Consegue entender agora minha preocupação?

– O que quer dizer?

– Os anjos nunca confiariam em você. Então seria melhor te matar do que deixá-la ficar do lado dos demônios.

Lillian começou a seguir o raciocínio do anjo, mas ainda estava confusa.

– O que acha que aconteceria com aqueles demônios Lillian? – Adriel esperou ela falar algo, mas quando não obteve resposta, continuou – Eles tentariam descobrir a localização da arma, mas não conseguiriam nada, porque não existe arma! Após verem que você é inútil, te matariam. Os anjos nem precisariam se dar ao trabalho de te procurarem, os demônios já fariam o trabalho por eles.

Lillian parou por um momento, as coisas começando a fazerem sentido.

– Então você acha que os anjos começaram a espalhar um boato sobre uma arma, para que os demônios fossem atrás disso e acabassem me matando?

– Isso. Ou para que os Winchester te matassem.

– Mas eles me salvaram, por que me matariam?

– Você é filha de um anjo com um demônio, Lillian! Eles são Hunters! Você já sabe o que eles fazem.

A garota olhou para o lado, sem saber no que pensar.

– Mas... eu não sou poderosa. Eu não posso lutar contra um anjo ou um demônio.

– Eu fiz um feitiço junto à sua mãe, para te tornar humana. Mas como todo feitiço, isso é reversível.

Lillian o olhou em silêncio. A ideia dela ser poderosa parecia impossível. Sua cabeça estava doendo cada vez mais.

– Mas... Eu não... – ela não sabia o que dizer

Adriel segurou Lillian pelos braços.

– Você não pode dizer isso para ninguém, ouviu Lillian? Ninguém! E principalmente não aos Winchester! Você não deve confiar neles.

– O... Ok – a resposta dela saiu baixa

Ambos ficaram em silêncio.

Ela sentiu medo. Já vira alguns anjos lutando contra Adriel, e não conseguia se imaginar no lugar dele.

Imagens de guerra começaram a surgir em sua cabeça. De um lado estava cercada por anjos, todos eles com uma lâmina angelical em suas mãos, prontos para atacar, do outro lado, várias pessoas de olhos negros a encaravam ameaçadoramente. No meio estava ela, indefesa.

– Hey... – Adriel a soltou e ficou olhando para a garota, preocupado – Me desculpe, queria ter dito tudo isso em uma situação melhor

– Tudo bem – ela não conseguia dizer mais nada

Continuou a pensar sobre sua mãe e seu pai. A ideia de ser filha de um anjo e um demônio, parecia simplesmente impossível.

Então lembrou-se de outra coisa que o Cas havia dito "Ariel e Leonard foram mortos pelos arcanjos, mas Adriel conseguiu escapar"

– O que aconteceu com meus pais?

– Os arcanjos o mataram – a expressão do anjo era de dor

– Como? Por que os mataram? – aquilo era um assunto doloroso para Lillian, mas ela queria saber tudo sobre sua mãe e seu pai

Adriel a encarou silenciosamente. Não parecia querer falar mais nada.

– É minha família Adriel, eu mereço saber! – as palavras de Lillian saíram um pouco mais ásperas do que ela esperava, mas a garota não se importou.

– Eu posso te mostrar, se você quiser – Adriel a olhava com um olhar triste, pedindo silenciosamente que a garota recusasse a oferta.

Mas ela não queria recusar.

– Eu quero – seu tom deixava claro que não iria mudar de ideia

Adriel soltou um longo suspiro.

No momento seguinte estavam em outro lugar.

xxx

Lillian reconheceu o quarto. Era o mesmo de seu sonho da noite anterior.

 _As paredes eram de um rosa claro e havia vários móveis brancos, no meio do quarto estava um berço. Ao lado dele, uma mulher segurava um bebê. Ela tinha os cabelos morenos cacheados e olhos azuis, a sua semelhança com Lillian era mais do que notável. Sua expressão demonstrava preocupação._

 _– Não se preocupe garotinha, tudo vai ficar bem – falou a mulher, dando um beijo na testa do bebê – Eu te amo_

O coração de Lillian apertou e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Ela queria abraçar sua mãe e dizer que também a amava. Deu um passo para frente, quando sentiu Adriel segurando seu braço.

– Você não pode tocá-la ou falar com ela – o anjo falou e Lillian pensou ter visto um pouco de pena no rosto dele

A garota estava prestes a reclamar quando outra pessoa entrou no quarto.

 _Era um homem moreno, alto e de olhos castanhos._ _Também p_ _ossuía uma expressão preocupada e e_ _stava apressado._

 _– Eles estão vindo – falou – não temos muito tempo. Onde está Adriel?_

 _Ele não esperou por uma resposta, apenas aproximou-se da mulher e a beijou._

 _– Eu estarei lá fora – disse ele após soltá-la – tome conta da nossa garotinha até Adriel chegar_

 _A mulher colocou a mão no rosto do homem e deu um sorriso triste, como se soubesse que era a última vez que se veriam._

 _O homem de um beijo na testa do bebê._

 _– Até mais garota. Te amo – então virou-se e saiu por onde havia entrado_

 _A mulher colocou o bebê no berço e virou-se em direção à porta, em posição de alerta._

 _Alguns segundos se passaram e então Adriel apareceu._

 _– Vamos, rápido! – falou a mulher, no mesmo instante em que o ruivo apareceu_

 _Adriel posicionou-se em um dos lados do berço, enquanto a mulher ficou no outro lado, ambos deram as mãos e começaram a falar algumas palavras._

Lillian não entendia o que estavam falando, mas supôs que era um feitiço. Provavelmente o que lhe fez se tornar humana.

 _Repentinamente, a mulher olhou para a porta, mas seu olhar não se focou ali, ao invés disso, ela parecia olhar além da porta, para algo que estava acontecendo fora do quarto. Sua expressão era desesperada e demonstrava uma dor profunda, uma lágrima escorreu pela sua face._

A garota tentou ver o que acontecia fora do quarto, mas não conseguiu ver nada.

– O que aconteceu? – ela perguntou a Adriel

– Ele morreu – o anjo não falou mais nada, mas Lillian sabia a quem ele se referia

 _– Ariel, temos que continuar – falou Adriel, apertando levemente a mão da mulher_

 _A mulher virou-se para Adriel, observou o bebê por um segundo, então voltou a olhar para o anjo e acenou com a cabeça. Ambos continuaram a pronunciar palavras._

Então Lillian viu alguém na porta no quarto. Notou que pelo ponto de vista do bebê, ela não conseguiria enxergá-lo, provavelmente por isso ela não havia o visto em seu sonho.

 _Adriel e Ariel soltaram-se as mãos. O ruivo colocou sua mão na cabeça do bebê e continuou falando, sozinho._

 _– Não se aproxime – falou a mulher, colocando-se na frente do berço, protegendo o bebê_

 _– Ariel, desista, você não pode se esconder para sempre – o homem aproximou-se – Isso é uma aberração, precisa ser destruído – ele se referia ao bebê com um tom de extremo desprezo – Você já foi longe demais Ariel! – sua voz soava dura e fria_

 _– Você nunca vai machucá-la, Rafael!– a mulher tentava esconder seu medo, mas sua voz a traía._

 _Ela avançou em direção ao homem, em uma tentativa de atacá-lo, mas com apenas um toque dele, ela começou a queimar._

Lillian moveu-se para a frente, impelida a salvar sua mãe. Adriel segurou-a fortemente.

A garota não havia ouvido sons em seu sonho, mas ali, ela conseguia ouvir claramente os gritos de sua mãe sendo queimada viva.

Um desespero tomou conta dela. Tentou ir para frente, seu corpo mal ciente de que Adriel a prendia.

– Faça alguma coisa! – ela olhou para o anjo, implorando, as lágrimas começando a cair

– Não posso – respondeu o ruivo, sua voz demonstrava que ele desejava dar uma resposta diferente

Lillian debateu-se, tentando se soltar, mas a garota não tinha forças suficiente contra o anjo. Pela primeira vez, desejou que o que ele havia falado sobre ela ser poderosa fosse verdade.

– Me deixe ajudá-la! – gritou a garota, tentando ao máximo desvencilhar-se do anjo

– Você não pode.

 _Então a mulher desapareceu._

 _O homem deu um passo em direção à Adriel e então o ambiente mudou completamente._

 _Adriel caiu sentado, exausto, com o bebê em seu colo. Estavam em um lugar escuro. As paredes eram de pedras e não haviam janelas, nem portas. No centro do ambiente havia uma mesa cheia de papéis em uma língua desconhecida. Pouco acima, uma única lâmpada iluminava pobremente o lugar. Ao redor, estavam várias estantes, cheias de livros e variados itens para feitiços._

 _– Está tudo bem garota – disse Adriel, sem fôlego, balançando o bebê em seu braços – Você vai ficar bem, eles não podem te encontrar aqui._

xxx

No momento seguinte, o anjo e a garota voltaram ao bunker. Ambos continuavam sentados na cama, o braço de Adriel ainda segurava Lillian fortemente.

A garota olhava para frente, mas não prestava atenção no que via ali. Sua cabeça ainda repassava as imagens que ela acabara de ver.

– Lillian... – Adriel deixou de segurá-la fortemente, mas não tirou a mão de seu braço

A garota ouviu o anjo lhe chamando, mas não o deu atenção. Um vazio a machucava por dentro, seu coração batia descompassadamente e suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

– Lillian... – o anjo chamou-a mais uma vez

– Eles... – a garota tentou segurar o choro – eles morreram tentando me proteger? – ela já sabia a resposta, mas perguntou mesmo assim

– Sim – a voz de Adriel era baixa e cuidadosa

– Por que? Por que eles queriam me matar? – Lillian sentiu raiva. Ela era apenas um bebê, o que havia feito de errado? Ela não merecia isso. Sua família não merecia isso _,_ pensava a garota.

– Você é filha de um anjo com um demônio, Lillian. Para os anjos, isso é ainda pior que um anjo e um humano tendo filhos.

– Ambos morreram por minha causa – ela abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão

– Lillian, isso não é sua culpa! – Adriel virou a garota, para que esta voltasse a olhá-lo – Eles já estavam sendo caçados muito antes do nascimento. _**Nós**_ já estávamos sendo caçados – ele fez questão de enfatizar o "nós" – Se você quer culpar alguém, culpe a mim! Que não cheguei lá em tempo – o tom dele era triste, carregado de culpa

– O que você estava fazendo lá? Por que estava me transformando em humana? – alguns momentos atrás, Lillian sentira medo por saber que não nascera sendo humana, e a simples ideia de voltar a ser o que quer que ela era antes nem passara pela sua cabeça, mas agora, a raiva que sentia dentro de si a fazia desejar que fosse poderosa o suficiente para conseguir matar o anjo que assassinara sua família.

– Seu poder era muito grande e facilmente localizável. Era realmente difícil te esconder. Então sua mãe e eu tivemos a ideia de tirar seu poder, fazê-la humana. Todos já sabiam do relacionamento de Ariel e Leonard, ambos eram considerado traidores e nenhum dos dois podiam voltar para o Céu ou Inferno, então eles não se importavam de ter que viver aqui na Terra com você. Como é um feitiço muito forte, achei melhor fazê-lo junto à sua mãe, assim a nossa chance de sucesso eram melhores.

– Minha mãe também praticava feitiçaria?

Lillian notou um pequeno sorriso formar-se no canto da boca de Adriel

– Eu a ensinei algumas poucas coisas, principalmente feitiços de proteção – ele olhou para o lado – Ela teria sido uma grande feiticeira, se quisesse, mas a feitiçaria não era a sua prioridade.

Lillian a encarou em silêncio por um momento. Adriel parecia estar muito distante, relembrando uma época que ele desejava muito voltar.

– Como você a conheceu? – perguntou a garota, após um tempo

O anjo voltou a olhar para ela.

– Nós crescemos juntos. Na verdade, fomos criado no mesmo dia, por isso nosso Pai nos deu nomes tão parecidos.

– Então vocês são irmãos? – Lillian ficou surpresa

– Nós não temos nenhum laço de sangue, mas fomos criado pelo mesmo Pai, então pode-se dizer que todos os anjos são meus irmãos. Ariel e eu apenas tínhamos uma ligação um pouco mais forte por termos sidos criados no mesmo dia.

Lillian ficou em silêncio, sem saber exatamente o que falar.

– E por que você está me dizendo tudo isso agora? – perguntou ela

– Rafael se tornou o líder dos anjos, nós precisamos ser cuidadosos.

– Rafael? – Lillian sentiu raiva só de ouvir aquele nome

– Sim. Lillian, ele é muito forte. Nós realmente precisamos ter cuidado.

– O que é preciso para reverter o feitiço? – a garota não queria saber de ser cuidadosa, se ela tinha poder o suficiente para vingar a morte de seus pais, ela o faria

A pergunta pegou Adriel de surpresa.

– Bem... Um contrafeitiço pode anulá-lo. Ou então, se caso eu for morto, ele também se anulará. Todos os feitiços acabam quando o feiticeiro que o fez é morto.

– Como nós fazemos o contrafeitiço?

Adriel encarou a garota por um instante, percebendo o que ela queria.

– Lillian, você quer fazer o contrafeitiço? – perguntou ele, surpreso

– Claro – a garota não entendia porque o anjo parecia tão surpreso

– Você está doida? – perguntou ele, exaltado

– Eu tenho poder suficiente para matar o Rafael, certo?

Adriel balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

– Eu não vou fazer o contrafeitiço

– O que? Você está de brincadeira comigo? Você me diz que tenho poder suficiente para matar o cara que assassinou minha família e espera que eu faça nada? – Lillian o encarou, também incrédula

– Lillian, eu não sei o que você está pensando, mas eu definitivamente não vou reverter o feitiço

– Mas, Adriel...

– Sem chance, Lillian

– Mas eu posso vingar a morte dos meus pais – ela tentava fazê-lo entender

– Eu não vou fazer isso – ele repetiu, começando a ficar irritado

– Mas...

– Não, Lillian! – a voz do anjo saiu dura e ríspida. Ele olhou para a garota com aversão

Lillian sentiu o ódio dentro de si queimar ainda mais forte. Ela encarou Adriel em silêncio, seu olhar demonstrando toda a fúria que sentia naquele momento.

Então, sem falar nada, a garota levantou-se e saiu do quarto, batendo a porta ao sair.

Enquanto andava pelo bunker, ela prometeu a si mesma que acharia uma maneira de reverter o feitiço e vingaria seus pais a todo custo.


	6. Chapter 6

Lillian acordou com os olhos inchados. Depois da briga com Adriel, ela saiu andando sem direção pelo bunker e acabou em outro quarto que era exatamente da mesma maneira do que o que ela estava anteriormente. Sem pedir a permissão dos irmãos para usá-lo, ela entrou nele e se jogou na cama, a raiva transformando-se em lágrimas; acabou chorando até dormir.

Agora ela acordara com a cabeça doendo e seus olhos ardendo.

Lillian levantou-se e foi tomar banho, esperando que a água a ajudasse a se sentir melhor.

Durante o banho, teve a ideia de procurar por uma maneira de reverter seu feitiço nos livros dos Homens das Letras, depois ficou pensando em como pediria aos irmãos para eles a deixarem ler os livros.

Voltando ao seu quarto, percebeu que não tinha outra roupa para vestir.

No dia anterior, enquanto os garotos tinham saído para checar as mortes que houveram no shopping, ela fora até uma loja ali perto e comprara algumas roupas, mas as tinha deixado no outro quarto.

A garota não queria encontrar com Adriel agora, mas ela queria uma roupa limpa. Então colocou a mesma roupa de antes e foi ao outro quarto.

Quando chegou nele, bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta.

Ela abriu a porta e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Então entrou, pegou suas roupas e saiu rapidamente.

Depois de se trocar, a garota foi para a cozinha.

Os irmãos já estavam lá. Ela os cumprimentou com um bom dia, recebendo uma resposta de ambos e sentou-se ao lado de Sam, para comer uma das panquecas que o Dean estava preparando.

Quando ele terminou, o mais velho colocou as panquecas em três pratos e distribuiu para cada um dos presentes, sentando-se à mesa para comer junto aos outros.

– Algum progresso? – perguntou a garota, após dar sua primeira mordida na comida

– Temos nada – respondeu Dean, de boca cheia

– Vocês já procuraram nos livros por algo que os ajudem a achar a arma?

– Desde que a guerra começou, procuramos por qualquer coisa que pudesse nos ajudar – falou Sam – Nos livros, tem alguns feitiços para lutar contra anjos e demônios, mas nós já temos armas para isso, precisamos de algo mais forte.

– Posso dar uma olhada neles? Para vê se consigo achar alguma coisa – Lillian manteve sua voz a mais neutra possível

– Eu realmente duvido que você vá achar algo – respondeu Sam

– Bem, eu não sou uma hunter, então não posso lutar contra as criaturas que nem vocês, mas gostaria de ajudar como posso. Pode ser que eu ache algo que passou despercebido – aquilo tudo era uma desculpa e Lillian se sentiu um pouco culpada por mentir para as pessoas que a salvaram, mas era necessário.

– Ok – Sam deu de ombros, ele não via problemas em ter mais ajuda nas pesquisas

Eles continuaram comendo em silêncio.

Adriel chegou alguns momentos depois. Os seus ferimentos haviam desaparecido completamente e ele parecia ter se recuperado totalmente.

Ele cumprimentou os ali presentes com um bom dia. Os irmãos responderam, mas Lillian o ignorou.

O anjo a encarou por um momento, mas ela evitou seu olhar, focando-se na panqueca que comia. Depois de alguns segundos, ele virou o rosto e sentou-se ao lado do Dean.

O irmão mais velho olhou para o casal, percebendo a tensão entre eles e deu um assobio baixo.

– Alguma novidade? – perguntou o anjo

– Tudo na mesma – respondeu Dean

– Eu estive pensando, talvez nós devêssemos procurar pelos demônios. Quero dizer, eles também estavam atrás de Lillian, não? Talvez eles saibam algo sobre a arma.

– Sim, eles provavelmente sabem. Você consegue encontrá-los facilmente?

– Claro. Nada que um feitiço não resolva.

Lillian levantou-se e saiu da cozinha. Ela já havia terminado de comer e não tinha interesse algum em ficar no mesmo cômodo que Adriel. Seguiu para a biblioteca, sentou-se e começou a folhear os livros.

xxx

Lillian sabia que já havia se passado algum tempo, mas ela ainda estava no primeiro livro. Ele não continha exatamente o que a garota queria, mas continha variados feitiços que a fez ficar interessada, apenas pela hipótese de que algum um dia ela precisasse usá-los.

Os irmãos e Adriel apareceram no cômodo.

– Hey, nós estamos saindo – falou Dean

– Ok, até logo – respondeu a garota olhando para os irmãos

Então seus olhos cruzaram-se com os de Adriel. Ele a olhava com a mesma expressão de aversão da noite anterior.

Lillian sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu coração, não estava acostumada a tê-lo olhando-a dessa maneira, mas antes que pudesse falar algo, ele virou-se e saiu com os Winchester.

A garota voltou à atenção aos livros, ignorando a raiva e a vontade de chorar que surgia novamente dentro de si.

xxx

Algumas horas se passaram e Lillian ainda continuava no primeiro livro. Ela o lia fazendo anotações mentais, tentando absorver o máximo de informações que podia. Estava tão entretida na leitura, que nem percebeu quando Adriel entrou na biblioteca.

– Lillian – o anjo a chamou, com a voz dura

A garota parou de ler e lhe deu um olhar de desinteresse.

– Sam e Dean estão bem? – na verdade ela queria perguntar se o anjo estava bem, mas seu orgulho era maior

– Sim, encontramos alguns demônios, mas os irmãos não se machucaram – ela se perguntou se o mesmo aplicava-se ao anjo – Lillian... – ele aproximou-se dela, ficando bem ao seu lado. O ruivo colocou a mão em cima da mesa, e abaixou-se para falar um pouco mais próximo, sem deixar de encará-la – Você talvez consiga enganá-los, mas eu sei o que você está realmente procurando nesses livros – seu tom de voz era baixo

– Não sei do que está falando – ela voltou à atenção aos livros, o ignorando

– Lillian – sua voz ficou mais fria – Você não pode desfazer o feitiço

Ela continuou sem lhe dar atenção.

Ele a olhou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois soltou um longo suspiro, tentando manter-se calmo.

– Lillian – agora a sua voz era calma e suave, da maneira a qual a garota estava acostumada a ouvir – Eu entendo que você está com raiva...

Lillian tentou segurar a explosão de raiva dentro de si, mas não conseguiu.

– Você entende? – gritou ela, levantando-se e deixando o livro cair ao chão – Você entende o que é crescer em um orfanato? O que é viver sabendo que a cada ano que você faz, a chance de uma família lhe adotar diminui? Você entende o que é crescer sem ter ninguém lhe amando?

As lágrimas encheram os seus olhos. A garota odiava o orfanato, sempre se sentira sozinha ali. Havia crianças demais e os funcionários mal conseguiam dar a atenção necessária a cada uma das crianças. À medida que ela crescia, o pouco de atenção que ela tinha se transformara em nenhuma.

– Você sabe o que é pedir todo dia por uma pessoa, apenas uma, que possa te amar?

– Eu ouvi suas preces. Quando você era pequena e costumava rezar – a expressão de Adriel era de dor, como se ele pudesse sentir todo o sofrimento da garota

– É, quando eu costumava achar que os anjos me ajudariam – o sarcasmo saiu seco da sua boca

– Lillian, por favor, me ouça. Se você desfizer o feitiço, estará praticamente colocando um alvo em sua cabeça.

– Mas é graças ao Rafael que eu me senti sozinha pela maior parte da minha vida! Com meus poderes de volta, terei força suficiente para me vingar dele. Como você pode não ver isso?

– Você acha que Rafael vai vir atrás de você sozinho? Ele vai mandar um exército, Lillian!

– Eu não me importo, eu lutarei contra todos eles!

A calma que Adriel tentava manter se esvaiu.

– Por que você é tão infantil, hein? – sua voz continuou baixa, mas soava irritada

A raiva queimou dentro da garota. Ela tentara fazê-lo entender, mas ele não queria ouvir.

– E por que você é tão egoísta? – ela gritou – Por que não me ajuda?

– Nem tudo é sobre você, Lillian!

– Então por quê? Está com medo de falhar comigo da mesma maneira que falhou com minha mãe? – a garota viu suas palavras acertando o anjo fortemente.

Ela sabia que Adriel se culpava pela morte de Ariel. Rafael foi capaz de encontrar a família dela por causa do poder de Lillian, se o ruivo tivesse chegado antes e feito o feitiço, Ariel e Leonard teriam ido embora com sua filha em segurança, com não mais o poder da garota atraindo os anjos.

No fundo, ela não o culpava, não sabia o que o tinha feito chegar tarde, mas pelo que conhecia do anjo, a garota tinha certeza de que não tinha sido culpa dele.

Porém, com a raiva borbulhando dentro de si, ela usou a única maneira que conhecia para atacar o anjo.

Ele a encarou em silêncio, seu olhar transmitindo todo o pesar e culpa que sentia.

– Eu realmente gostaria de poder mudar as coisas – falou ele, com a voz baixa e cansada

– Reverta o feitiço e nós podemos vingar a morte dela – a garota tentava sua última alternativa para conseguir o que queria.

Ele deu um suspiro.

– Lillian, desista, eu não vou te ajudar e mesmo que você consiga, por milagre, achar um contrafeitiço, ele vai ser forte demais e você não vai conseguir fazê-lo.

– Talvez eu ache outra maneira de quebrar o feitiço – ela cruzou os braços, olhando para ele com uma expressão de desafio no rosto

– A única outra maneira é me matando

– Então talvez eu devesse começar a procurar por maneiras de matar um anjo - sua voz saiu fria

Silêncio caiu-se sobre a biblioteca.

Quando Lillian percebeu o que tinha falado, chocou-se com suas próprias palavras. Ela sentia tanta raiva que nem havia parado para pensar no que estava dizendo.

Adriel apenas a encarou, em silêncio. Então, antes que a garota pudesse dizer algo mais, ele saiu da biblioteca.

Assim que o anjo se retirou, Lillian sentiu seus joelhos falharem e caiu no chão. As lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Seu pedido havia sido atendido. Alguém a havia tirado do orfanato e a amado, mas ela estragara tudo, a única pessoa que a amara na vida, agora provavelmente a odiava.

A dor em seu coração a fez desejar que estivesse de volta ao orfanato. A solidão de lá ainda era melhor do que o que ela sentia agora.


	7. Chapter 7

O mês passou rápido para Lillian. Os únicos momentos que ela saía da biblioteca era quando ia ao banheiro ou precisava comer e dormir. Ela não falara com Adriel desde a briga que tiveram, mas sabia que ele continuava a procurar por demônios, junto com os Winchester. A garota sentia seu coração apertar toda vez que o via, até pensara em falar com o anjo e pedir desculpas, mas toda vez que o encontrava sozinho na cozinha, ele saía sem nem mesmo olhar no rosto dela.

Os livros acabaram tornando-se seu refúgio, onde ela podia esquecer a dor que sentia e focar sua mente em algo útil.

Os livros não possuíam nada que falassem sobre um feitiço que pudesse devolver os seus poderes, mas Lillian acabou se interessando pelos feitiços que afetavam os anjos, não porque pretendia usá-los contra Adriel, como ela havia deixado implícito, mas pensava em usá-los contra Rafael. Para infelicidade da garota, nenhum deles dizia como matar um arcanjo.

Mas no momento, ela relia um feitiço que falava como localizar um demônio. Lillian decidira fazer o mesmo que os irmãos: ir atrás dos demônios. Mas no caso dela, ela queria saber se eles tinham alguma informação que pudesse a ajudar a ter seu poderes de volta.

Os itens do feitiço estavam à sua frente, ela relia o livro para ter certeza das medidas necessárias, esse seria o seu primeiro feitiço de rastreio à longa distância e a garota queria ter certeza de que tudo sairia perfeitamente bem.

Ela misturou os ingredientes e despejou tudo em cima de um mapa dos Estados Unidos. O mapa encheu-se com pontos pretos, indicando lugares com a presença de demônios.

Lillian não podia ir muito longe, se Adriel voltasse e descobrisse que ela havia ido atrás de demônios, ele provavelmente a trancaria em algum lugar, dizendo que estava fazendo isso para o próprio bem dela. Ou pelo menos, era nisso que ela preferia acreditar. Seu coração doía só de pensar que talvez ele não se importasse, que talvez ele apenas a deixasse fazer o que ela quisesse, sem se importar se isso a machucaria ou não, sem se importar com ela.

A garota analisou o mapa, procurando por lugares em que ela poderia ir. Os irmãos e Adriel voltavam em dois dias, então Lillian decidiu ir para Ballwin, em Missouri, se tudo desse certo, ela estaria de volta em 1 dia.

A garota pegou sua bolsa de mão e a carregou cautelosamente, dentro havia pequenas garrafas de vidro com um líquido inofensivo para seres humanos, mas letal para demônios. Aquela mistura havia sido o primeiro feitiço dela e agora ela teria a chance de testá-lo.

Lillian fechou a porta do bunker e colocou a chave em seu bolso. A garota parou por um instante e olhou para o céu. O sol da tarde bateu em seu rosto e quase que inconscientemente ela desejou que nada de ruim acontecesse a ela, um pouco de medo surgindo dentro de si. Ela voltou à atenção a estrada à sua frente, respirou fundo e saiu em direção à Ballwin.

xxx

A viagem demorara mais do que a garota esperara. Ela não estava acostumada a andar longas distâncias e calculou errado o tempo necessário para chegar até o terminal de ônibus mais próximo. Seu erro acabou a fazendo ter que pegar outro ônibus e a garota acabou chegando na cidade só na manhã do dia seguinte.

Mas ela tinha chegado e era isso que importava para Lillian.

Era uma cidade pequena, composta apenas por casas. Algumas pessoas andavam pela rua, _provavelmente indo para o trabalho_ , pensou a garota.

Ela não sabia exatamente para onde ir, então parou em um parque e tirou uma bússola de sua bolsa.

Não era uma bússola normal, Lillian havia feito um feitiço nela, para indicar a direção em que um demônio estava, mas só funcionava a curta distância.

De início, a seta da bússola girou sem parar, mas após alguns momentos, ela parou ao sul. A garota guardou a bússola em seu bolso e seguiu nessa direção, checando de vez em quando, para confirmar se continuava indo para o caminho certo.

Ela acabara afastando-se da cidade e encontrando uma casa grande, com um vasto quintal ao redor dela.

A residência era toda branca e possuía dois andares. O terraço estendia-se da frente da casa até o seu lado esquerdo. Na frente, havia uma decoração de flores presa ao redor da porta, embaixo havia um tapete escrito "bem vindo". No lado esquerdo, havia uma mesa, com cadeiras ao seu redor. O quintal não possuía flores, era apenas grama. Ao lado da porta, havia uma janela, mas uma cortina impedia Lillian de ver o interior da casa por ali.

A garota tirou a bússola de seu bolso e viu que a seta apontava para dentro da casa. Ela aproximou-se, prestando atenção a qualquer movimento. Quando chegou à porta, ficou em dúvida se batia ou não, girou a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava aberta. _Melhor um ataque surpresa_ , pensou ela e entrou na casa.

Ela viu-se na sala.

Como a cortina impedia a maior parte da luz do sol de entrar no cômodo, o interior estava escuro, mas ainda era visível.

A bússola continuava apontando para o interior da casa, então Lillian continuou se movendo, até chegar na cozinha, onde a bússola começou a girar sem parar.

A garota olhou em volta, mas estava sozinha.

Um calafrio desceu por sua espinha e ela se segurou para não deixar o pânico tomar conta dela.

Lillian guardou a bússola e olhou em volta mais uma vez, procurando por possíveis esconderijos. A geladeira era pequena demais e embaixo da mesa era muito visível. Ela abriu o armário, mas também estava vazio.

Estava começando a se perguntar se o feitiço dera errado, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Lillian congelou.

Parte de seu cérebro a dizia para correr sem olhar para trás, a outra parte a dizia para encarar e lutar contra o que quer que estivesse atrás dela. Mas antes que pudesse fazer algo, a mão a puxou, fazendo-a se virar.

– O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Dean

Lillian agradeceu mentalmente quando viu que era o mais velho dos Winchester, olhou para trás dele e viu que Sam e Adriel também estavam ali. Mas seu alívio logo foi substituído por surpresa.

– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou a garota, olhando para Dean – Vocês não tinham ido para Farmington?

– Sim, nós fomos, mas acabamos vindo para cá. Agora pode nos dizer por que você não está no bunker?

Lillian começou a pensar em uma desculpa para dar, mas não conseguiu achar nenhuma boa.

– Eu estava procurando por demônios – admitiu ela

A garota olhou para Adriel, mas a expressão dele era indiferente.

– Por que você faria isso? – questionou Dean

– Eu queria ajudar vocês. Descobri alguns feitiços nos livros dos Homens das Letras e pensei em praticá-los. Eu sabia que vocês não me deixariam tentar, por isso saí escondida – ela olhou para baixo, dando seu melhor olhar de adolescente arrependida

– Você estava tentando caçar demônios? – falou Sam, aproximando-se – Você tem noção do quão perigoso isso é?

– Sim – ela continuou olhando para baixo – Eu pensei em pedir a vocês que me treinassem, mas imaginei que a resposta fosse ser não, então resolvi aprender por conta própria.

– Você é nova demais para isso – disse Dean

Lillian não falou nada. Sem levantar completamente a cabeça, ela deu uma olhada para Adriel, _ele não vai dizer nada?,_ pensou a garota. Mas o anjo apenas a encarava com uma expressão de desinteresse.

– Ok, vamos sair daqui, nós podemos conversar quando chegarmos no bunker – disse o irmão mais velho

– Mas e o demônio? – perguntou ela

– Estava lá no quarto de cima, nós já o matamos – respondeu Dean – Agora vamos

Todos saíram em silêncio.

O Impala estava no fundo da casa, um pouco distante e por isso Lillian não havia visto o carro anteriormente.

Os 4 andaram até ele, mas no meio do caminho, 5 anjos apareceram atrás deles.

Adriel foi o primeiro a virar-se de volta em direção à casa. Ele deu alguns passos para frente e parou, encarando os anjos, ameaçadoramente, já com sua lâmina angelical em mão.

Na maioria das vezes, apenas os feitiços já eram o suficiente para o ruivo ganhar uma luta, mas ele sempre deixava sua arma à mão, no caso de precisar dela.

– Adriel – falou um dos anjos. Ele era moreno e baixo, mas possuía um ar de extrema arrogância. Vestia um terno preto que parecia ser extremamente caro – Finalmente te encontrei

– Bom te ver novamente Samael – respondeu o ruivo

Sam e Dean aproximaram-se de Adriel, ambos com armas em mãos.

– Não, fiquem com ela – o ruivo falou para os Winchester, indicando para Lillian com um olhar, depois voltou-se a olhar para o outro anjo – Eu tomo conta disso

Os irmãos se entreolharam, mas continuaram ao lado de Adriel.

– A protejam – repetiu o anjo, olhando para os irmãos

Dean percebeu a preocupação do ruivo e concordou com a cabeça, voltando-se para ficar ao lado da garota, Sam também fez o mesmo.

– Então, pelo que estamos esperando? – perguntou Adriel, voltando-se para Samael

Os 5 anjos avançaram para cima do ruivo.

Ele começou a pronunciar algumas palavras, mas um dos anjos o atacou. A lâmina acertou o ruivo de raspão em sua barriga, mas ele deu um soco no anjo e o jogou para trás, o matando logo em seguida.

Voltou a fazer o feitiço, mas os outros continuaram tentando acertá-lo.

Ele conseguiu desarmar um dos anjos, mas também derrubou sua própria lâmina. Samael o pegou de surpresa e deu um soco nele, fazendo Adriel cair de joelhos.

O anjo arrogante ficou de frente para Adriel, segurando sua lâmina.

– Parece que você não é assim tão poderoso, não é? – o anjo notou que Adriel continuava a pronunciar palavras, ainda de joelhos, com a cabeça abaixada, então fez sinal para que os outros anjos não atacassem. Eles ficaram parados em volta de Adriel.

Lillian tentava ver o ruivo, mas não conseguia, os outros quatro anjos estavam na frente dele, bloqueando a visão dela. Ela começou a ir para frente, mas Sam pôs a mão em seu ombro.

– Espere – falou ele e ela parou, observando a cena, preocupada

Adriel parou de falar e olhou para os anjos, confuso.

– O quê? Seus feitiços não estão funcionando? – falou Samael, com um sorriso debochado – Isso é realmente ruim para você, não é? – ele parecia divertir-se com isso – Sabe, Rafael nos disse alguns truques. Acho que você não é nada sem seus feitiços, não é?

Então no momento seguinte, ele atacou o ruivo, tentando acertá-lo com a lâmina, mas Adriel conseguiu se desviar e derrubou o outro no chão.

O ruivo levantou-se e afastou-se alguns passos, andando de costas, em direção a casa.

Um dos anjos foi para cima dele, o ruivo tentou tirar a lâmina da mão do anjo, mas errou o golpe e acabou com um ferimento em seu braço. No meio dos ataques, Adriel olhou para os irmãos e gritou:

– Vão! Tirem ela daqui!

3 anjos chegaram até o ruivo e o atacaram. Ele ainda conseguiu socar 2 e derrubá-los no chão, porém o terceiro o acertou em sua barriga. Em seguida, ele também conseguiu derrubar este, mas não pôde matar nenhum dos anjos, pois estava sem sua lâmina.

O anjo mais arrogante levantava-se do chão lentamente, limpando o pouco de terra e grama que sujara seu terno. Ele estava pouco atrás de Adriel, ódio era visível em seu rosto, seu orgulho claramente havia sido ferido.

Os irmãos começaram a perceber que aquela era uma luta perdida e se viraram em direção ao carro. Dean foi na frente, enquanto Sam tentava puxar Lillian com ele.

– Não! Eu não vou sair daqui sem você! – gritou a garota para Adriel

O ruivo virou-se para os irmãos.

– Vocês têm que ir! Agora! – gritou o ruivo

Lillian fincou o pé no chão. Não iria deixar Adriel daquela maneira, não importava se ela estava com raiva dele ou se ele a odiava, ela não podia deixá-lo.

– Adriel! – a garota gritou, enquanto Sam, que tinha muito mais força que ela, a puxava em direção ao carro – Não! – Lillian viu Samael aproximando-se do ruivo por trás, mas ele estava distraído demais preocupando-se com ela para notar que o outro havia se levantado.

Antes que Adriel pudesse virar-se, a lâmina atravessou seu coração.

O tempo pareceu parar.

O rosto de Adriel congelou em choque assim que ele sentiu a arma acertando seu coração. Uma luz azul começou a sair por sua boca e seus olhos.

Lillian gritou, uma dor a atingindo como ela nunca sentira antes. Ela não se lembrava da raiva que havia sentido durante todo esse tempo, ela nem sequer lembrava-se do porquê estava com raiva, a única coisa que vinha a sua mente era salvar seu namorado.

A garota tentou alcançá-lo, mas Sam a segurou.

– Nós precisamos sair daqui! – disse ele

Mas ela não escutara, apenas continuava tentando se mover, tentando chegar à Adriel.

A luz apagou-se e Samael tirou a lâmina do coração do ruivo.

O corpo de Adriel caiu sem vida no chão.

Lillian não soube o que aconteceu em seguida. Em um momento, Sam a segurava firmemente, puxando-a em direção ao Impala, no outro, ela sentiu uma onda de ar a sua volta e todos ao seu redor voaram para trás.

Ela não se importou em tentar entender o que acabara de acontecer, apenas foi até Adriel e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, colocando a mão no topo de sua cabeça.

As lágrimas caiam sem parar por seu rosto.

– Adriel? – a garota o chamou, em soluços, as lágrimas pingando no rosto do anjo – Adriel?

Sem respostas.

– Adriel? – a garota continuou o chamando, esperando pelo momento em que ele abriria os olhos e lhe daria o sorriso que ela tanto amava ver. Mas ela sabia que não o veria nunca mais

Um vazio instalou-se dentro de si. A dor entranhava-se em cada parte de seu corpo _. Era essa a sua punição por todas as horríveis coisas que dissera?_. Seu coração doía, não apenas pela dor de perder a pessoa mais importante do mundo para ela, mas também pela culpa. Como ela pudera dizer todas aquelas coisas?, pensou a garota.

Lillian ouviu um passo perto de si e levantou a cabeça.

Enquanto ela chorava, os anjos juntaram-se ao seu redor e a cercaram.

A garota notou que alguns deles possuíam pequenos cortes e arranhões que não estavam ali antes.

Eles estavam parados com as lâminas angelicais em mãos, ameaçadoramente, mas a garota notou um pouco de medo em suas faces.

O primeiro que ela viu foi Samael, o anjo que assassinara seu namorado.

Ela o encarou, sua fúria queimando dentro de si. Ela queria fazê-lo sofrer, fazê-lo sentir a dor que ela estava sentindo, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o anjo explodiu.

Os anjos ao redor deram um passo para trás, surpresos e assustados.

A garota olhou para o sangue no chão, vendo o que restara do anjo, vários pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, mas a dor que sentia não a deixava organizá-los. Mas ela sabia que não precisava entender o que acontecera, a resposta era óbvia, seus poderes haviam voltados.

Olhou lentamente para os outros anjos, dando um olhar de fúria a cada um deles, quando finalmente focou-se em apenas um, foi apenas questão de segundos até ele também explodir. Dessa vez, os outros 2 anjos tentaram fugir, mas antes que pudessem desaparecer, Lillian explodiu mais um deles.

Um único anjo restou, ele a encarava com uma expressão de puro pavor em seu rosto, sua mão tremia, mal mantendo a lâmina angelical em pé.

Ela levantou-se e ficou de frente para ele, o anjo largou a arma e caiu de joelhos no chão, levantando suas mãos em posição de rendição.

– Me desculpe – sua voz tremia – Eu recebi ordens, não queria fazer isso

Lillian sabia que era mentira, mas algo dentro de si a fazia sentir prazer em ver o anjo implorando por sua vida.

– Me desculpe – ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo uma reverência – Por favor, me deixe ir, você nunca mais me verá, eu prometo

A garota não queria deixá-lo escapar. Ela não queria deixar nenhum anjo vivo, mas teve uma ideia.

– Olhe para mim – ela ordenou.

Ter um anjo a seus pés a fez sentir poderosa. E ela gostava da sensação.

O anjo olhou para ela, tremendo mais ainda.

– Você vai mandar uma mensagem – continuou a garota

O anjo acenou com a cabeça, em alívio.

– Diga a Rafael que eu vou matar ele e todos os anjos que o seguem – para ela, dizer isso em voz alta era o mesmo que fazer uma promessa para si mesma – Me entendeu?

O anjo a olhou apavorado por um instante, parecendo assimilar o que acabara de ouvir, então acenou com a cabeça e desapareceu em seguida.

A garota queria que Rafael soubesse que ela iria se vingar. Iria fazê-lo pagar por tudo que ele a fizera passar.

Lillian olhou de volta para Adriel. Ela conseguira o que queria, seus poderes haviam voltado, mas o custo disso havia sido grande demais.

De repente, os pensamentos da garota foram suprimidos pelo barulho de um gemido de dor.

Ela olhou em volta, perguntando-se se havia esquecido de algum anjo, mas seu ódio desapareceu no momento em que ela viu Sam deitado. A garota tinha esquecido que os irmãos estavam ali.

Lillian começou a ir em direção a ele, mas de repente, o corpo dele transformou-se em uma luz branca. A garota parou e piscou, surpresa. Ao fazer isso, o corpo dele apareceu novamente. Ela piscou mais uma vez, perguntando-se se estava tendo uma ilusão, mas a luz voltou.

A garota aproximou-se do irmão mais novo, lentamente.

Ela focou-se na luz e então esta continuou a aparecer ininterruptamente. A luz tinha exatamente o mesmo contorno do corpo de Sam, mas no meio, no que seria o abdômen do Winchester mais novo, havia um buraco preto.

Lillian tentou focar-se no corpo e quase que automaticamente a luz desapareceu, voltando a aparecer o corpo humano dele.

Ela notou que ele respirava com dificuldades.

Sam estava segurando Lillian quando a onda de ar o atingiu e o impacto da queda ao ser jogado havia sido maior do que os dos outros.

Uma onda de culpa a atingiu. Quantas mais pessoas ela machucaria?, pensou a garota.

Ao chegar ao seu lado, ajoelhou-se, pondo a mão em sua cabeça, da mesma maneira que havia feito com Adriel anteriormente.

– Sam? – ela chamou

Mas ele estava machucado demais para responder, apenas um gemido saiu de sua boca.

A garota o analisou, procurando por ferimentos, além de pequenos cortes, não havia nada visível na superfície, mas ela imaginava que no interior a situação fosse diferente.

Segurou a mão dele, querendo pedir desculpas. Nunca tivera a intenção de machucá-lo, tudo acontecera tão rápido, que ela não teve tempo de pensar no que estava fazendo.

– Sam, eu... – ela tentou se desculpar, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta.

Lillian apertou a mão dele, querendo transmitir tudo que não conseguia falar.

Alguns segundos se passaram e lentamente a respiração dele deixou de ser pesada e arrastada e voltou ao normal.

Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Lillian, surpreso por um momento.

Sam puxou sua mão e sentou-se de frente para a garota, sem deixar de encará-la.

– Sam, você está bem? – ela perguntou, preocupada

Ele olhou em volta, notando as várias poças de sangue no chão

– O que aconteceu? – ele questionou, confuso – Onde está Dean?

– Sam, você está bem? – a garota perguntou novamente, ainda preocupada

– Sim, estou bem. Onde está Dean?

A garota olhou para o irmão mais novo, procurando indícios de danos, mas ele parecia perfeitamente bem. Ela tinha poder de cura?, questionou-se. Os anjos podiam curar as pessoas, então fazia sentido que ela também pudesse fazer isso, pensou a garota.

Ela olhou em volta e viu o irmão mais velho desmaiado, a uma pequena distância atrás do Sam. Então o mesmo aconteceu novamente, em um instante ela via o corpo do Winchester mais velho, no outro, era apenas luz. Porém, a luz dele era um pouco diferente. Ele não tinha um buraco preto, mas na borda da luz branca, havia uma coloração vermelha, quase preta, e onde deveria ser o coração do Winchester mais velho, havia um símbolo que Lillian não reconheceu. Assim como tinha feito anteriormente, ela focou-se no corpo dele.

Assim que viu o irmão, Sam foi até ele. Dean estava machucado, mas não parecia estar tanto quanto estava Sam há alguns minutos.

Lillian ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e o tocou, desejando que ele estivesse bem. Ela não sabia exatamente como seus poderes funcionava, mas até agora parecia que desejar que algo acontecesse era o suficiente para fazê-lo acontecer.

Dean abriu os olhos e deu um olhar confuso.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, sentando-se

– Você está bem? – questionou Sam

– Sim, mas o que houve? – Dean olhava para o irmão

O mais novo olhou para Lillian, procurando por uma explicação, afinal ele havia acabado de vê-la curando uma pessoa.

– Acho que nós precisamos conversar – respondeu a garota

Com a preocupação esvaindo-se, Lillian percebeu que estava exausta.

Ela voltou a olhar para o corpo morto de Adriel e sentiu seu coração apertando, naquele momento, a única vontade da garota era sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

Os irmãos seguiram o olhar dela e repararam no anjo.

– Sinto muito – disse Sam, com um olhar de pena para a garota

– Nós podemos conversar no carro? – ela perguntou, olhando para o irmão mais novo – Eu prometo que conto tudo, ok? Eu apenas... – a garota olhou para baixo e depois voltou-se para Sam – Eu apenas quero sair daqui

– Ok, tudo bem – respondeu ele

A garota levantou-se e foi até o Impala, junto com os irmãos.

Adriel havia a dito que ela não deveria confiar nos Winchester, mas agora, parecia que ela não tinha muita escolha, além de falar a verdade.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean dirigia o Impala silenciosamente, com o irmão ao seu lado. No banco de trás, Lillian observava as moradias de Ballwin pela janela do carro.

A garota não estava com vontade de falar, queria apenas ir para casa, a sua verdadeira casa, onde ela morara com Adriel, e então dormir e acordar no dia seguinte nos braços do anjo, descobrindo que tudo não passara de um pesadelo. Mas, infelizmente, ela devia explicações aos Winchester e sabia que eles não a deixariam simplesmente ir embora.

– Então... – Dean começou a falar, olhando para a garota pelo retrovisor – Pode nos dizer o que aconteceu?

Ela deu um suspiro cansado e olhou para ambos os irmãos.

– Eu... – a garota procurava por uma maneira de explicar tudo de uma maneira mais leve, mas decidiu que ir direto ao ponto seria melhor – Eu sou filha de um demônio e de um anjo

– O que? – perguntou Dean, surpreso

Sam virou-se no banco a fim de olhar para a garota. Suas sobrancelhas estavam levantadas, em sinal de surpresa.

Lillian olhou para o Winchester mais novo e, de certa forma, sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante para falar a verdade.

– Adriel fez um feitiço quando nasci, para me tornar humana. Mas agora que ele... – as palavras ficarem presas na garganta de Lillian, ela não conseguia dizer que seu namorado havia morrido – Bem... Quando... Vocês sabem... Quando aquilo aconteceu, o feitiço foi desfeito e agora eu sou meio-anjo, meio-demônio

– Filha de um anjo e de um demônio? – falou Dean – Wow, isso definitivamente não é algo que se vê todo dia

– Como isso é possível? – perguntou Sam – Quero dizer, como um anjo e um demônio podem ter filhos juntos?

– Está perguntando à pessoa errada – respondeu a garota – Não faço a mínima ideia. Esse negócio de anjo e demônio ainda é algo novo para mim

– O que quer dizer?  
– Eu só descobri sobre meus pais um mês atrás e não sei muito sobre mim exatamente – _Só que tenho poder suficiente para matar Rafael_ , pensou a garota – Nem sei o que posso fazer, quero dizer, eu sei que posso curar pessoas, porque curei vocês dois, e que também posso matar anjos

– Você provavelmente tem o poder de ambos: dos demônios e dos anjos

– É, acho que sim – no momento ela não estava muito preocupada com isso, se sentia exausta demais para se importar com qualquer coisa

– Você está bem? – perguntou o irmão mais novo

– Sim, estou bem. Eu apenas preciso descansar um pouco – ela deu outro suspiro cansado

– Ok

Sam virou-se para a frente do Impala. Estava com pena da garota, afinal, ele sabia muito bem como era perder alguém amado. Eles ainda tinham muito tempo de viagem, então o mais novo decidiu que podia deixá-la descansar um pouco e depois continuar as perguntas.

Lillian entendeu a deixa e encostou a cabeça no banco de trás para dormir um pouco.

xxx

Ela estava deitada na grama, em uma colina. Sua cabeça repousava na perna de Adriel e o anjo passava as mãos, carinhosamente, nos cabelos dela. Ele estava sentado, encostado em uma árvore. Ambos admiravam a paisagem em volta.

O sol se punha, deixando o céu com tons de laranja, rosa e vermelho.

– É lindo – disse a garota

Ela já tinha ido naquele lugar diversas vezes, mas nunca se cansava de ver o pôr do sol dali.

– Sim – concordou o anjo – Tudo o que meu Pai criou é lindo – sua voz era de um filho orgulhoso pelo trabalho do pai

Adriel havia a levado naquele lugar pela primeira vez pouco após eles começarem a namorar. Ele sempre gostara de ficar ali, admirando a beleza natural ao seu redor.

– Eu, obviamente, não fui uma exceção – continuou o anjo, com um sorriso no rosto

Lillian revirou os olhos e depois olhou para o Céu.

– Deus, como pude arranjar um namorado tão exibido? – falou ela, rindo

– O que? – ele fingiu estar ofendido – Eu não sou exibido

– Aham – disse Lillian, ironicamente – E eu sou Britney Spears

O anjo deu uma risada e voltou a olhar para o céu.

Aquele lugar era o único lugar em que ele se sentia em paz. O único local onde ele relaxava sem se preocupar com os anjos que o procuravam.

Mas agora, Adriel não estava tão relaxado. Os ataques contra ele estavam aumentando e o anjo havia começado a se preocupar com Lillian. _O que vai acontecer se eles chegarem até ela?_ , a pergunta não saía de sua cabeça.

Adriel já havia pensado em terminar com Lillian, para a própria proteção da garota, mas sempre acabava desistindo da ideia. _Vai ser melhor se eu estiver por perto, eu posso protegê-la_ , ele dizia para si mesmo, mas sabia que isso era apenas uma desculpa, no fundo, ele só não queria deixá-la.

– No que você está pensando? – perguntou a garota, ao notar a expressão pensativa de Adriel

– No quanto eu tenho sorte de ter você comigo – respondeu o anjo, dando um sorriso a Lillian

Ela levantou-se e deu um beijo nele.

Lillian imaginava que não existia sensação melhor do que beijar um anjo. Além de tudo o que ela já sentia por estar apaixonada, havia ainda a sensação de pureza. Ela sempre se sentia mais leve e pura quando beijava o anjo.

Adriel interrompeu o beijo e ficou olhando para a garota à sua frente.

– Eu te amo – falou ele, com um sorriso no rosto

– Eu também te amo – respondeu a garota e o beijou novamente.

Depois de um tempo, ela voltou a deitar-se nas pernas dele e ambos ficaram em silêncio, admirando a paisagem ao redor.

...

Já era noite quando a barriga de Lillian começou a roncar.

– Acho que nós deveríamos ir jantar – falou o anjo, olhando para a garota

– Com certeza – disse ela, sentando-se – Aonde vamos hoje?

– Eu não sei. Aonde você quer ir?

– Hmm... – Lillian pensou por um instante – Comida japonesa, pode ser?

– Claro – Adriel deu de ombros, afinal, para ele todas as comidas tinham o mesmo gosto

A garota se levantou junto com o anjo, ela estava prestes a perguntar se Adriel preferia ir para o Zen ou Nikko, quando ele a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para trás dele.

Ela o olhou confusa por um instante, mas logo viu três anjos os encarando ameaçadoramente.

– Droga – Adriel murmurou

Ele começou a pronunciar algumas palavras e os anjos foram jogados para trás.

Adriel virou-se para a garota e falou:

– Sinto muito, mas tenho que fazer isso. Eu prometo que vou voltar.

– O que? – ela perguntou, confusa – Do que você está falando?

Mas ele não respondeu, apenas começou a pronunciar mais palavras, olhando para ela.

A garota notou que os anjos aproximavam-se novamente.

– Adriel, o que você está fazendo? – Lillian começou a ficar preocupada, os anjos aproximavam-se cada vez mais – Adriel – ela o chamou, dessa vez, querendo alertá-lo sobre os outros anjos

Então no momento seguinte ela estava em um quarto.

Lillian olhou em volta.

Ela estava em seu quarto, na sua casa, em Twin Falls.

A garota ficou confusa por um momento. _O que eu estava fazendo agora a pouco?_ , ela tentou se lembrar, mas sua mente estava em branco.

– Filha, vem jantar! – Lillian ouviu sua mãe a chamando no andar de baixo

– Estou indo – respondeu ela

A garota deu mais uma olhada no quarto, ela sabia que devia estar fazendo algo, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que.

Lillian desceu as escadas e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou sua mãe e seu pai sentados, a esperando para comer. O cheiro da comida fez seu estômago roncar.

– Venha, sente-se – falou sua mãe – senão a comida vai esfriar

A garota sentou-se, ainda confusa. Por algum motivo, ela sentia que não deveria estar ali.

– Algum problema? – perguntou seu pai, levemente preocupado

– Não, não é nada – respondeu a garota e ele pareceu acreditar na resposta

Ela pegou seu prato e começou a comer, mas não conseguia se livrar da irritante sensação de que algo estava errado, de que algo estava faltando.

xxx

Lillian acordou com uma freada brusca do carro.

Ela abriu os olhos e viu Castiel segurando sua lâmina a poucos centímetros do pescoço dela. Sam e Dean olhavam para ele, surpresos e preocupados.

Lillian agora podia ver a verdadeira forma do anjo.

A luz dele era tão forte que quase a cegava. Mas era uma luz tão pura e confortante, que a garota quase se esqueceu da situação em que se encontrava. As asas dele estavam quebradas, mas ainda possuíam uma beleza estonteante. Lillian se perguntou se Adriel também se pareceria dessa maneira se ela o visse vivo agora.

Mas sua admiração pela verdadeira forma do Castiel só durou até ela perceber que o anjo a ameaçava. A garota focou-se na casca dele e a luz desapareceu, tornando o corpo humano visível novamente.

– Cas, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dean

Ele apenas encarou ameaçadoramente a garota, sem responder.

– Cas! – chamou Dean

– Ela deve morrer – o anjo olhou para o Winchester mais velho

– O que? Por quê?

– Ela é uma aberração – ele voltou a olhar para a garota – Fruto de um anjo caído e de um demônio. Uma criatura como essa é proibida pela lei dos céus.

Lillian sentiu a raiva queimando dentro de si novamente, mas dessa vez, ela se controlou.

– Cas, espera um pouco, ela está conosco – disse Dean

O anjo olhou para o Winchester mais velho novamente

– Você não entende o que ela é capaz de fazer – disse ele, friamente

– Mas ela não fez nada de errado, fez?

Cas e Dean se encararam intensamente por um momento.

Após alguns segundos, o anjo baixou sua arma, porém, sua expressão ainda era ameaçadora.

– Onde está Adriel? – perguntou Cas para os irmãos

Sam e Dean relaxaram um pouco, mas ainda ficaram em alerta.

– Ele morreu – respondeu o mais velho

Cas voltou-se para a garota.

– Como você pode sequer estar viva? Rafael te matou – falou o anjo

– Não sei o que Rafael te contou, mas eu nunca estive mais viva – a voz dela era desafiadora, mostrando que não estava com medo dele. Lillian achava que Cas parecia ser um anjo legal, mas se ele queria matá-la, ela não facilitaria.

– Do que você está falando? – perguntou Sam

– Quando Rafael matou Ariel e Leonard, ele também matou o filho deles – respondeu Cas

Uma risada sarcástica e seca saiu da boca de Lillian.

– Sinto muito por dizer isso, mas ele nunca me matou – ela deu um sorriso debochado – Parece que o seu amado líder é um mentiroso

– Mas isso é impossível – continuou Cas – Os anjos teriam sentido o seu poder se você ainda estivesse viva

– Adriel fez um feitiço em mim, para esconder meus poderes

Castiel a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos, tentando decidir se acreditava ou não na garota, por último, ele voltou a olhar para os irmãos, parecendo ter acreditado.

– Vocês têm certeza de que querem confiar nela? – perguntou o anjo

– Não é uma questão de confiança, Cas. É uma questão de matar alguém que nunca machucou outra pessoa. Além do mais, ela nem sequer sabia sobre os seus pais até 1 mês atrás. Não podemos matá-la apenas por ela ter nascido dessa maneira – respondeu Dean

Cas pareceu desistir da ideia de matar a garota e relaxou, sua expressão deixando de ser ameaçadora e voltando ao normal.

Lillian também relaxou um pouco, mas ainda não acreditava que o anjo havia completamente desistido de matá-la.

– Como está o Céu, Cas? – perguntou Dean, tentando amenizar o clima tenso que havia se instalado no carro.

– Melhor. Com Rafael sendo o líder, o caos diminuiu. Agora pelo menos o Céu tem alguma ordem.

Lillian voltou a atenção para a paisagem fora do carro. Ela não estava com paciência para ouvir alguém elogiando Rafael.

A garota notou que já estavam em outro lugar, mas não reconheceu o local. O Impala encontrava-se parado no acostamento de uma estrada vazia. As vozes dos irmãos e Cas ainda chegavam aos seus ouvidos, mas ela não prestava atenção à conversa.

Um carro os ultrapassou e Lillian prestou atenção nas pessoas dentro dele. Era uma família. O pai e a mãe conversavam alegremente na frente, atrás, duas garotas brincavam de boneca.

Lillian viu as luzes de cada um deles, finalmente percebendo que as luzes eram na verdade as almas das pessoas, mas, dessa vez, elas eram apenas uma luz branca, sem buraco preto no meio e sem coloração vermelha nas bordas.

A garota ficou confusa, lembrando-se das almas dos irmãos.

– Por que a deles é diferente? – ela perguntou a si mesma, mas após notar o silêncio dentro do carro, percebeu que havia falado em voz alta.

– O que é diferente? – perguntou Sam, olhando para a garota.

Lillian olhou para ele, tentando decidir se falava ou não. _Talvez ele saiba explicar_ , pensou ela, finalmente.

– Eu posso ver as almas das pessoas se eu quiser. Basta apenas eu não me focar no corpo delas e eu consigo ver suas almas, mas as de vocês são diferentes – falou a garota

– Diferente como?

– Você tem um buraco preto e Dean... – ela olhou para o mais velho – ... tem uma coloração vermelha nas bordas, além de um símbolo estranho no coração

– Essa é a minha marca – disse Cas e todos olharam para ele – Esse é o meu símbolo, indicando que eu sou o anjo guardião do Dean. A coloração vermelha é por causa do tempo que ele passou no inferno. O buraco preto do Sam é por causa do sangue de demônio dentro dele.

– Sangue de demônio? – perguntou Lillian, surpresa

Ela olhou para o mais novo, esperando por uma explicação.

– Eu tenho algumas gotas de sangue de demônio em mim – Sam não estava muito confortável em tocar naquele assunto

– Então você também é filho de um demônio?

– Não, um demônio colocou essas gotas em mim quando eu tinha 6 meses

A garota o encarou, realmente surpresa.

– Por sinal, Cas... – continuou Sam, olhando para o anjo – Por que quando nós nos conhecemos ela não tinha a marca, se o anjo guardião dela ainda estava vivo?

– Provavelmente porque ela não é realmente humana, então um anjo guardião nunca a foi designado. Adriel deve ter decidido assumir esse cargo por conta própria.

Lillian sentiu seu coração apertando de novo. Adriel havia feito um feitiço nela quando ela era pequena, a fim de protegê-la dos anjos, ele sempre esteve por perto enquanto ela crescia, mesmo não visivelmente, e agora, ele havia morrido ainda se preocupando em mantê-la a salvo. A garota não se importava se o anjo havia sido designado oficialmente para protegê-la ou não, ela duvidava de que algum dia, alguém poderia a proteger mais do que ele a havia protegido.

– Sinto muito por seu namorado – falou Cas, parecendo ler o pensamento da garota

Lillian o olhou, surpresa. _Ele não estava elogiando Rafael há apenas alguns minutos?_ , pensou.

– Obrigada – respondeu ela, um pouco desconfiada

– O que aconteceu? – Cas parecia realmente sincero

– Alguns anjos nos encontraram em Ballwin – falou Sam – Adriel tentou lutar contra eles, mas por algum motivo, os feitiços dele não estavam funcionando

– Os anjos estavam obedecendo ordens de Rafael – falou a garota, querendo saber qual seria a reação do anjo

A expressão dele manteve-se inalterada.

– Rafael não gosta dos anjos rebeldes. Com ele sendo líder, os poucos anjos caídos que estão por aí com certeza estão ameaçados – a garota imaginou se Cas também se sentia ameaçado pelo arcanjo

– Eu acho que vai além do fato dele ser um anjo caído – falou Lillian

Castiel a olhou, um pouco confuso.

– O que quer dizer?

– Adriel viveu junto a mim, sendo meu anjo guardião por 15 anos, até que ele precisou aparecer para mim, porque um anjo preparou uma armadilha para ele. Pelo que Sam me contou sobre essa guerra, ela começou, aproximadamente, uns 2 meses antes de eu conhecer Adriel. Ou seja, Adriel conseguiu viver comigo por 15 anos, sem problema algum, mas desde que essa guerra começou, ele sofreu inúmeros ataques.

– Mas é por causa dos poderes dele, não? – perguntou Sam – Quero dizer, ele é um grande feiticeiro e se ele decidisse se juntar aos demônios, isso seria um grande problema para os anjos

– Mas os anjos que o mataram sabiam como neutralizar os feitiços e eles disseram que foi Rafael que os ensinou. Por que Rafael se preocuparia com Adriel se juntando aos demônios, se ele pode neutralizá-lo tão facilmente?

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

– Ele estava atrás de você – falou Cas, percebendo o raciocínio da garota – Ele não tinha como te achar por causa do feitiço de Adriel, mas Rafael também não podia dizer aos anjos que ele estava atrás de você, porque todo mundo acredita que você está morta, então ele decidiu ir atrás de Adriel. No momento que Adriel fosse morto, o feitiço estaria desfeito e Rafael poderia te achar facilmente.

 _É por isso que Adriel não queria desfazer o feitiço?_ , pensou Lillian. _Ele sabia desde o início que desfazer o feitiço era exatamente o que Rafael queria?_

– Mas como desfazer o feitiço iria ajudar Rafael em alguma coisa? – perguntou Dean – Não seria mais fácil matá-la enquanto ela é humana?

– Talvez matá-la enquanto ela fosse humana seria mais fácil, mas achá-la com Adriel ao seu lado seria impossível. Agora que ele está morto, os anjos podem localizá-la facilmente, graças ao imenso poder dela

– Então nós precisamos levá-la para um lugar seguro – disse Dean, já ligando o carro e voltando para a estrada, em direção ao bunker.

– Eu não quero me esconder – falou a garota – eu quero lutar

– Você sequer sabe usar seus poderes?

Lillian calou-se, percebendo que não fazia a mínima ideia de como usá-los.

– É o que pensei – continuou o mais velho

A garota soltou um suspiro, admitindo que Dean estava certo. Se aquilo tudo fazia parte do plano de Rafael, provavelmente o arcanjo tinha algo para lutar contra ela, e se ela quisesse ganhar, então deveria aprender a usar seus poderes.

– Você sabe de algum plano do Rafael para me atacar? – perguntou a garota ao Cas. _Seria ótimo se Castiel pudesse espiar o arcanjo e me dizer os planos dele_ , pensou ela

– Não, Rafael não confia em mim – respondeu o anjo

Lillian percebeu que também não fazia a menor ideia de como acharia o arcanjo. _Castiel irá me ajudar a achá-lo?_ , a garota se perguntou, _ou ele está do lado de Rafael?_

– Quantos anjos vocês encontraram? – perguntou Cas

– 5 – respondeu a garota

– E o que aconteceu depois? Eles partiram depois que mataram Adriel?

Todos ficaram em silêncio.

– Eu os matei – falou Lillian, após um tempo

– Você matou meus irmãos? – o anjo pareceu não gostar da resposta

– Sim. Eles mataram meu namorado, então eu os matei – a garota o olhou com uma expressão de desafio novamente. Se o anjo fosse ficar contra ela, então ela também o enfrentaria

Cas a encarou em silêncio por alguns segundos e depois se virou para os irmãos.

– Preciso voltar para o Céu – disse ele, indiferente

– Espera, Cas, nós... – Dean começou a falar, mas o anjo desapareceu.

O mais velho bufou.

Sam deu um olhar de reprovação para a garota, Dean também a olhou do mesmo jeito, mas pelo retrovisor do carro.

– Por que vocês estão olhando para mim desse jeito? – perguntou Lillian, ao notar o olhar deles – Não vou me desculpar por isso. Eles mataram meu namorado, tenho mais do que motivos para querer todos eles mortos

Os irmãos apenas se entreolharam, em silêncio. Por fim, voltaram à atenção para a estrada.

 _Ok_ , pensou Lillian, _se ninguém vai ficar do meu lado, então eu lutarei sozinha._


	9. Chapter 9

A primeira coisa que Lillian fez ao chegar ao bunker foi se olhar em um espelho.

A garota estava curiosa para saber como seria a sua verdadeira forma, mas ficou chocada com o que viu.

Ela possuía uma luz azul, mas não era brilhante como a do Cas, pelo contrário, sua luz era desbotada e quase apagada. Caroços pretos cobriam todo o seu corpo, parecendo uma doença. A parte escura parecia lutar com a luz azul e onde ambas se encontravam, havia uma coloração avermelhada, como se fosse uma irritação de pele. Seu rosto era distorcido pelos caroços e nas suas costas, havia apenas o que parecia ser um esqueleto de uma asa.

Sua verdadeira forma era horrível.

Foi quando Lillian entendeu o que os anjos falavam: ela era realmente uma aberração.

xxx

Dean descansava em sua cama, quando ouviu um baque surdo.

Ele levantou-se, pegando a faca que estava embaixo do travesseiro e olhou em volta, procurando pelo que havia feito o barulho.

Encontrou Cas, de bruços no chão, em frente a sua cama.

– Cas! – Dean largou a faca e foi até o anjo

Quando chegou perto o suficiente, o virou, fazendo com que o anjo ficasse de costas para o chão.

Cas possuía vários machucados e suas roupas estavam todas ensanguentadas.

– Cas! Você está bem?

O anjo sentou-se, com a ajuda do Winchester mais velho. Ele tossiu e sangue saiu de sua boca.

– Rafael... – disse Cas, com a voz rouca – ... ele armou uma armadilha para mim

Dean o analisou por um momento, procurando por ferimentos. O anjo tinha diversos cortes pelo seu corpo, mas eles não pareciam ser profundos.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o Winchester, preocupado

– Eu consegui escapar, mas não posso voltar para o Céu

– O que aconteceu?

– Rafael sabe que Lillian está com vocês. Parece que por causa dos feitiços do bunker, ele não consegue rastreá-la aqui, então ele mandou alguns anjos me torturarem, para descobrir a localização do bunker.

Dean o encarou, um pouco surpreso. De início, ele se perguntou por que Castiel iria preferir ser torturado a dizer onde Lillian estava, mas logo percebeu que o anjo não tinha ficado em silêncio pela garota. Aquele lugar era a casa dos irmãos, e se os anjos resolvessem atacar ali, Lillian não seria a única a correr perigo.

– Obrigado, Cas – Dean não sabia mais o que deveria dizer nessa situação.

– Sem problemas – respondeu o anjo

– Vamos, eu vou te levar para o outro quarto.

Dean ajudou Cas a se levantar e, segurando-o, o ajudou até chegar ao outro cômodo

– Não se preocupe – falou o Winchester, ajudando Cas a se deitar na cama – Nós acharemos esse filho da mãe e acabaremos com ele

– Não, Dean – o anjo falou, com a voz séria – Rafael é muito forte, você não pode enfrentá-lo

– Ok, ok – o Winchester decidiu que seria melhor não discutir com o anjo sobre isso – É melhor você descansar um pouco agora

– Eu estou falando sério, Dean

– Não se preocupe, ok? – ele foi até a porta do quarto – Eu vou estar no meu quarto, pode me chamar se tiver qualquer problema

O Winchester olhou para o anjo, esperando por uma confirmação. Cas devolveu o olhar, preocupado, mas por fim, o anjo acenou com a cabeça.

Dean saiu do quarto e fechou a porta. Em seguida, começou a pensar em maneiras de achar o arcanjo.

xxx

Os dois meses seguintes passaram-se com todos no bunker procurando por Rafael. Castiel tentou fazer todos desistirem da ideia de ir atrás do arcanjo, mas falhou completamente, afinal, Dean já estava decidido. Por fim, o anjo acabou se juntando aos irmãos na busca.

Os ataques aos demônios haviam aumentado consideravelmente e a morte de humanos inocentes haviam crescido no mesmo ritmo.

Cas ainda mantinha contato com alguns anjos no Céu, mas ele nunca conseguia as informações suficientes para encontrar Rafael. Quando ele conseguia descobrir que o arcanjo estaria em tal ataque, os irmãos chegavam no local tarde demais e o estrago já estava feito.

Como se já não tivessem problemas o suficiente, os demônios também haviam escolhido um líder, e o novo Rei do Inferno havia aumentado os ataques aos anjos. Era difícil saber quais ataques acabavam com mais humanos se ferindo, os de Rafael ou os do Rei do Inferno.

A vantagem dos irmãos eram os poderes de Lillian. A garota havia aprendido a controlar suas habilidades de ataque, que podiam destruir não apenas os anjos, mas também os demônios. Além disso, a garota também havia feito um avanço na área de feitiçaria, aprendendo diversos feitiços. Mas mesmo com os poderes dela, a situação ainda estava complicada para os irmãos, pois eles acabaram tendo que procurar por duas pessoas: Rafael e o Rei do Inferno.

No momento, Cas estava fora, tentando descobrir como achar o arcanjo. O anjo era a maior chance dos Winchester de achar Rafael. Enquanto isso, Sam e Dean haviam capturado um demônio e o torturavam a procura de informações do Rei do Inferno.

Encontravam-se no calabouço do bunker. O demônio estava preso firmemente em uma cadeira, com suas mãos e pés atados. Abaixo da cadeira, uma Armadilha do Diabo impedia a criatura de fugir.

Lillian assistia a cena, encostada na parede.

– Onde está o seu líder? – perguntou Sam

O demônio apenas deu um sorriso debochado.

Dean jogou água benta e a criatura gritou, em seguida, o Winchester mais novo enfiou a faca, que antes havia pertencido a Ruby, lentamente na perna do demônio. A criatura trincou os dentes, tentando resistir à dor.

– Deixe-me perguntar novamente: Onde está o seu líder? – repetiu Sam, ameaçadoramente

– Ele está escondido, em um lugar que vocês nunca acharão

– Eu não acho que você entende o que está acontecendo aqui – falou Dean, aproximando-se da criatura – O único motivo pelo qual você ainda está vivo é porque pode nos dar informação. Então é melhor nos dizer logo o que queremos saber ou você está morto

– Vá em frente, me mate! Não me importo. Nosso Rei irá ganhar essa guerra e acabará com todos aqueles anjos esnobes. E depois... – O demônio deu um sorriso assustador e olhou para Lillian – ...ele virá atrás de você

Lillian engoliu em seco, um pouco assustada.

– Sim, nós sabemos sobre você – continuou a criatura – A garota meio anjo, meio demônio – o sorriso do demônio era psicótico – Nosso líder irá te achar e te matar. Por último... – a criatura voltou-se para os irmãos – ...ele matará vocês dois

– Bom sorte com isso – falou Dean, ironicamente

– Última chance – disse Sam, cortando o peitoral da criatura – Onde está o seu líder?

– Vá se foder! – o demônio praticamente cuspiu no rosto dos Winchester

Os irmãos se entreolharam, concordando que aquele interrogatório não daria em nada.

Sam pegou a faca e matou o demônio.

O mais novo virou-se para a garota, preocupado com ela.

– Você está bem? – perguntou ele

– Sim – Lillian havia cruzado os braços, mas Sam notou que ela tremia levemente

– Está tudo bem, você não precisa ter medo, nós não vamos deixar nada te acontecer.

– Eu não estou com medo – a garota o olhou com uma expressão de desafio

– Certo – disse o mais novo, claramente não acreditando nela, mas mostrando que não iria discutir

 _Adolescentes_ , pensou Sam, _sempre tentando mostrar que podem fazer tudo sem precisar da ajuda de ninguém._

Ele virou-se para ajudar o irmão a desatar o demônio.

Depois que soltaram a criatura, ambos carregaram o corpo até o quintal atrás do bunker e queimaram o corpo. Em seguida, os irmãos voltaram para dentro e decidiram dormir um pouco, afinal, já era madrugada.

Ambos deram boa noite à Lillian, que resolveu ficar na biblioteca, e foram para seus respectivos quartos.

A garota ficou andando pela biblioteca, fingindo procurar por um livro. Desde que o feitiço havia sido desfeito, ela não precisava mais dormir.

Lillian esperou até o momento em que ambos os irmãos caíram no sono.

Com pouco tempo após ela ter voltado a ser meio anjo, meio demônio, a garota percebeu que podia dizer quando alguém estava dormindo, e não demorou muito até que ela marcasse o tempo exato no qual os Winchester demoravam para pegar no sono.

A garota aproveitou que Sam e Dean dormiam, pegou uma pequena bolsa e saiu do bunker.

Os irmãos haviam começado a confiar nela e a estavam ajudando a encontrar Rafael, mas Lillian tinha seu próprio plano para matar o arcanjo, e os Winchester não faziam parte dele.


	10. Chapter 10

Jael estava sentado no banco de um parquinho.

Ele não queria voltar ao Céu, nem fazer mais parte daquela guerra.

Alguns anjos o chamavam de covarde, mas Jael não se importava. Ele havia visto o suficiente para saber que as chances de sucesso eram nulas.

Samael, um dos generais do exército de Michael, havia sido morto com apenas um olhar. Jael nunca se esqueceria disso. Nem se esqueceria de que teve uma nova chance de vida no momento em que a Douma resolvera poupar a sua vida.

O anjo observou as crianças que brincavam no parquinho e, por um momento, invejou a inocência delas. Ele queria ter aquela inocência e não saber da guerra que estava acontecendo. Não saber que seus irmãos morriam dia após dia. Não saber que, no fim, nenhum deles sobreviveria. Ou pelo menos, nenhum que seguisse Rafael.

E esse era mais um motivo para ele não voltar ao Céu.

Se voltasse, com certeza receberia ordens do arcanjo e se tornaria um alvo para a Douma. Se, por qualquer motivo, resolvesse não obedecer as ordens, viraria um anjo caído e se tornaria um alvo para Rafael.

 _Dos males, o menor_ , pensou Jael. _Se é pra ser alvo de alguém, que seja do menos poderoso._

Ele olhou para os balanços, pensando no próximo lugar em que iria. Os anjos logo sentiriam sua falta e começariam a procurá-lo. Ele não podia ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Mas antes que decidisse um local para ir, uma adolescente sentou-se ao seu lado.

As mães e as crianças ao redor não deram atenção a ela, afinal, eles não viam nada além de uma garota. Mas Jael sabia o que ela realmente era: uma Douma. Uma aberração, fruto de um anjo caído e de um demônio.

– Olá Jael – falou Lillian

– Por favor... – o anjo se levantou, com medo – Eu fiz o que você pediu, eu entreguei a mensagem a Rafael.

– Relaxe – disse a garota, olhando as crianças descontraidamente – Por favor, sente-se.

Jael a encarou, assustado. Quando ela retornou o olhar, ele sentou-se rapidamente. O anjo sabia que um olhar era o suficiente para matá-lo.

– Por favor... – ele implorou – Eu não sou um dos seguidores de Rafael, por favor não me mate

– Eu não estou aqui para lhe matar – disse Lillian, já voltando a olhar para as crianças – Eu preciso que você faça algo – ela deu um sorriso para ele – Tenho certeza que você não se importa de fazer um pequeno favor para mim, certo?

O sorriso parecia inocente, mas o anjo reconheceu a ameaça por debaixo dele.

– Não... Não me importo – Jael tinha a intuição de que dessa vez o pedido da garota seria pior do que o anterior, mas ele ainda queria viver – Eu faço qualquer coisa

– Ótimo – disse Lillian com um sorriso ainda maior

xxx

Sam estava na biblioteca do bunker, mexendo em seu laptop, procurando por novas notícias de ataques de anjos ou de demônios. Um pouco afastado dele, Lillian explicava para Dean um feitiço que ela havia encontrado e que podia fazer uma pessoa ficar invisível aos outros. O Winchester mais velho tinha achado aquilo muito interessante e estava com sua atenção totalmente voltada ao que a garota dizia. Mas, conhecendo a mente maliciosa do mais velho, Sam tinha a leve impressão que seu irmão não usaria o feitiço para lutar contra uma criatura.

Enquanto estavam distraídos, Cas apareceu de repente e encarou Lillian ameaçadoramente.

– O que você fez com meus irmãos? – perguntou o anjo

Ela parou de falar com Dean e olhou para o Cas, confusa.

– Hã... Nada? – a garota olhou para os Winchester, esperando que algum deles explicassem ao que Cas estava se referindo

No momento seguinte o anjo avançou para cima de Lillian. A cadeira em que ela estava sentada voou e ele a prendeu contra a parede, segurando-a pelo pescoço, quase sufocando a garota.

– Não minta para mim! – esbravejou o anjo

Em seguida, sem o tocar, Lillian jogou Cas para trás e ele caiu no chão.

O anjo levantou-se e pegou sua lâmina angelical.

Os dois se encararam ferozmente, mas antes que fizessem algo, Dean se colocou no meio de ambos.

– Hey! – disse o Winchester, levantando os braços, tentando manter os dois separados – Se acalmem! – ele olhou para o anjo – Do que você está falando Cas?

– Meus irmãos estão doentes – disse o anjo, sem tirar os olhos de Lillian

– Ok e o que isso tem a ver com Lillian? – perguntou Dean

– Anjos não ficam doentes, apenas feitiços podem os deixar daquela maneira – o anjo olhou com ódio para a garota – Tenho certeza que ela fez isso

– Eu não fiz nada! – disse Lillian, olhando para Dean

– Por favor, se acalme um pouco Cas – pediu o Winchester – Como você sabe que foi ela?

– Quem mais gostaria de atacar os anjos e sabe feitiçaria? – o anjo olhou para Dean

– Hmmm... os demônios? – falou Lillian, como se isso fosse óbvio

– Os anjos afetados eram todos do exército de Rafael – disse Cas, olhando de volta para a garota – Tenho certeza que se os demônios quisessem nos atacar, eles não se focariam apenas no exército de Michael, eles atacariam a todos nós

– A não ser que eles sejam espertos o suficiente para saberem que derrubando o líder é mais fácil derrubar o resto – a garota encarou o anjo, o desafiando a atacar novamente. Ele devolveu o olhar, a ameaçando.

– Cas, por favor – pediu Dean – Nós não sabemos se foi realmente ela

O anjo e o Winchester se encararam por alguns segundos. Em seguida, contra sua vontade, Cas guardou sua lâmina.

– Ok – disse Dean, abaixando os braços – Nos diga o que aconteceu, Cas

– Um dos anjos que mantenho contato me informou que uma praga atingiu o Céu. Os anjos afetados estão apresentando feridas pelas suas cascas, sentindo uma grande dor. E eles não conseguem se curar nem sair de suas cascas.

– Como isso começou? – perguntou Sam – E quando?

– Começou a dois dias atrás e nós não sabemos como

– Vocês sabem alguma coisa sobre essa doença? – continuou o mais novo

– Nada. Os anjos afetados já foram isolados, mas muito dos meus irmãos estão com medo que isso se espalhe mesmo assim.

– Tudo bem, Cas – disse Dean – Nós investigaremos e descobriremos quem fez isso, certo?

O anjo olhou impaciente para o Winchester mais velho. Cas achava uma investigação inútil, ele estava certo de quem havia feito aquilo.

– Certo, Cas? – repetiu Dean

O anjo encarou Lillian.

– Certo, mas ela vem conosco – disse ele – Eu não vou deixá-la sozinha aqui, enquanto investigamos

– Tudo bem – falou Dean – Mas não vamos atacar ninguém até soubermos com certeza quem lançou o feitiço, ok?

– Ok – concordou Cas

– Ótimo – o Winchester mais velho relaxou um pouco

– Nós podemos interrogar os anjos afetados? – perguntou Sam

– Não. Mas eu conheço alguém que pode. Me deem algumas horas e eu trarei o máximo de informações possíveis.

– Sem problemas – disse Dean

O anjo encarou Lillian novamente.

– Fiquem de olho nela até eu voltar – falou o anjo e desapareceu

Os irmãos se entreolharam, nenhum dos dois estavam gostando daquela história.

xxx

Cas apareceu algum tempo depois. Ele se reuniu com Sam, Dean e Lillian na biblioteca.

– A primeira vítima foi Eremiel – disse o anjo - Dois dias atrás ele estava em Denver, seguindo um demônio que Rafael acredita ser próximo ao Rei do Inferno

– Então Rafael desistiu de mim e agora está atrás do Rei do Inferno? – perguntou Lillian, de forma debochada

– Na verdade... – Cas encarou a garota, de forma não muito amigável – Ele quer os demônios mortos tanto quanto quer você morta, mas como Rafael não consegue te rastrear aqui, ele está indo atrás dos demônios primeiro

– Isso não importa agora – falou Dean, querendo evitar que os dois voltassem a se atacar – O que aconteceu em Denver?

Cas ainda encarou Lillian por mais alguns segundos, mas depois virou-se para Dean.

– De acordo com Eremiel, ele seguiu o demônio até chegar em um bar chamado Galaxy Bar, mas depois disso, Eremiel perdeu a trilha do demônio, então ele decidiu voltar ao Céu e poucas horas depois as feridas começaram a aparecer.

– Então nós precisamos ir para esse bar – disse Dean

– Sim – concordou Sam

– Mas e Lillian? – perguntou Dean

– Ela vem conosco – respondeu o anjo

– Sim, mas os anjos podem rastreia-la se ela sair do bunker, não? – disse o Winchester mais velho

– Eu posso fazer alguns feitiços para me proteger – disse a garota – Todos os feitiços que os Homens das Letras usaram nesse bunker tem nos livros deles. Eu posso fazer alguns, mas eles só vão durar algumas horas.

– Deve ser o suficiente – respondeu Dean

xxx

O Galaxy Bar não era como os bares que Sam e Dean costumavam conhecer. Em vez de um bar acabado no meio da estrada, cheio de homens bêbados, eles encontraram um bar no centro da cidade, visitado por uma classe um pouco mais alta e que na verdade parecia mais um clube.

Felizmente, Sam e Dean estavam visualmente aceitáveis. O Winchester mais novo achou que talvez fosse necessário checar as câmeras do estabelecimento, então convenceu o outro a irem disfarçados de federais.

Já Lillian e Cas foram como clientes. O anjo substituiu seu terno e seu sobretudo por uma camisa cinza de gola em v e uma jaqueta de couro preta, com uma calça da mesma cor. Cas não parecia muito confortável com seu novo look, por outro lado, Lillian havia amado o seu novo visual.

Ela fez um feitiço para mudar sua aparência, afinal, o clube era para maiores de 18 anos. Seu cabelo se tornou loiro e a garota estava mais alta, mas ainda era mais baixa do que o anjo, porém, a diferença de altura era anulada pelo salto alto que ela usava. Um vestido vermelho apertado delineava bem o corpo dela, que parecia ser de uma modelo, e a maquiagem lhe dava um ar mais sério. No total, a garota agora aparentava ter 26 anos.

Lillian e Cas entraram no bar primeiro.

O lugar estava cheio. No canto das paredes havia mesas com sofás e cadeiras para as pessoas conversarem ou descansarem. No centro do local, um bar redondo, com três garçons nele, servia bebidas aos clientes que estavam sentados nos bancos ali em volta. O restante do espaço era preenchido por pessoas dançando ou por outros garçons levando comidas e bebidas para as mesas. Uma música eletrônica tocava ao fundo e a luz do ambiente mudava de acordo com o ritmo.

Lillian logo começou a andar ao redor, procurando por qualquer pessoa que parecesse suspeita, mas era difícil saber algo sobre aquelas pessoas apenas olhando para elas. Todos eles pareciam estar ali apenas para se divertir.

Cas a seguiu, mais por querer ficar de olho nela do que para olhar em volta.

Por fim, ela sentou-se em uma das mesas que lhe dava uma visão geral do local. Cas sentou-se ao seu lado.

– Eu não vejo nenhum anjo ou demônio aqui – falou Lillian, olhando em volta descontraidamente, caso alguém tivesse prestando atenção neles – Você vê alguma coisa?

– Não – disse Cas, com um tom não muito amigável

Lillian olhou para a porta e viu os Winchester entrarem. Eles foram direto para o bar no centro do local, falaram com o garçom por um tempo, depois foram para os fundos do lugar e entraram em outra porta.

O plano era que Cas e Lillian ficariam ali até os irmãos mandarem uma mensagem pelo celular, dizendo que haviam conseguido tudo que eles precisavam. Enquanto isso, a garota e o anjo deveriam ficar de olho em qualquer suspeito.

Lillian voltou a olhar para o Cas, que a encarava, imóvel.

A garota revirou os olhos e voltou a olhar em volta. Ela tinha que ficar por tempo indeterminado em uma festa, acompanhado por alguém que parecia que ia atacá-la a qualquer momento. _Vai ser um noite bem legal_ , pensou Lillian, ironicamente.

xxx

Os irmãos estavam na sala de segurança do Galaxy Bar. Sam havia dito que estavam investigando um sequestro e que o último lugar em que a vítima tinha sido vista era naquele bar. Após checar o distintivo de ambos, o garçom os deixou ver as filmagens das câmeras de segurança.

O lugar possuía várias televisões, cada uma mostrando imagens diferentes. Um dos seguranças que vigiava as imagens pegou a gravação do dia em que o suposto sequestro havia ocorrido e colocou para os Winchester verem.

Os irmãos assistiam o vídeo procurando por um homem alto, de cabelo grisalho e barba, na faixa de uns 45 anos, aparentando ser um motoqueiro, aquela era a aparência do anjo e ele claramente se destacaria ali. O outro homem procurado era da mesma altura, porém mais jovem, em torno dos 25, e sem barba. Esse último era o demônio e seria mais difícil de achar, pois todas as pessoas naquele bar pareciam ter em torno dessa idade.

Após alguns minutos assistindo, uma pequena falha na imagem chamou a atenção de Sam.

A falha não durou mais do que um segundo, mas ainda assim, o Winchester mais novo pediu para que o segurança parasse o vídeo e o voltasse um pouco.

A imagem passou novamente e Sam notou que ela havia falhado no exato momento em que alguém entrou no bar. Era uma jovem alto, de cabelo preto, mas não tinha como os Winchester saberem se esse era o demônio, pois a informação que os irmãos tinham sobre a aparência dele não era muito específica.

O homem continuou andando dentro do bar, sem ir a um local específico. Após algum tempo, o homem saiu do ângulo de visão da câmera. Sam olhou para outra tv, procurando por outra câmera que tivesse captado para onde o homem havia ido, mas nenhuma delas o mostrava. O homem havia achado um ponto cego entre as câmeras.

Pouco em seguida, a porta do bar abriu-se e o motoqueiro/anjo entrou no lugar. Sam notou que no exato momento que o anjo entrou, a câmera falhou novamente. Aquilo foi a prova que o Winchester precisava para confirmar que o outro homem era realmente o demônio.

O anjo começou a andar em volta, mas depois de um tempo, parou, confuso. Ele claramente se perguntava onde o demônio havia ido. De repente, uma pessoa esbarrou nele.

Era uma pessoa baixa e usava um chapéu, então a câmera não havia pego o seu rosto, mas o contorno do corpo e as suas roupas deixavam claro que era uma mulher.

A pessoa pareceu falar alguma coisa e o anjo olhou para ela, parecendo estar levemente desconfiado, mas logo em seguida ele voltou a olhar ao redor e a mulher foi embora. Após alguns minutos sem achar nada, o anjo saiu do bar.

– Isso é o suficiente – disse Sam

O segurança deu pausa no vídeo e virou-se para os irmãos.

– Posso lhes ajudar em mais alguma coisa? – perguntou ele

– Na verdade sim – disse o Winchester mais novo – Você pode nos dar a foto do rapaz que entrou aqui antes do motoqueiro?

O segurança voltou a filmagem um pouco.

– Esse cara aqui? – perguntou ele, parando a imagem no demônio

– Exatamente – respondeu Sam

– Ah esse é o nosso chefe. Ele é o dono desse lugar. Se vocês quiserem falar com ele é só esperar um pouco. Daqui a pouco ele deve estar chegando por aqui.

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

– Claro – disse o mais novo – Nós esperaremos por ele lá fora

xxx

Lillian percebeu uma forma negra passando pela porta do Galaxy Bar. A garota chamou Cas e apontou para a sombra, a qual ela reconheceu como sendo um demônio.

O anjo automaticamente se levantou e pegou sua lâmina angelical, mas Lillian o segurou. Para se proteger, a garota havia feito um feitiço em si, que, além de esconder seu poder, também a mostrava apenas como uma humana. Por pedido dos Winchester, ela havia feito o mesmo feitiço em Cas. Dessa forma, mesmo se o demônio prestasse atenção neles agora, veria apenas um casal de humanos.

– Sente-se – falou a garota para o anjo, mas seguindo o demônio com os olhos

Ela reparou que Cas continuou de pé, encarando a criatura, ainda com sua lâmina em mãos.

– Sente-se, Castiel – repetiu ela – Se ele te notar, não teremos como ficar de olho nele. Sente-se e vamos ver o que ele está fazendo

Sem tirar os olhos do demônio, o anjo sentou-se.

O demônio foi até o bar no centro do local e sentou-se. Um dos garçons logo serviu uma bebida e os dois começaram a conversar.

Por causa da música alta, nem Lillian ou Cas conseguiam ouvir a conversa.

A garota decidiu então chegar mais perto. Ela se levantou, mas antes que se movesse, o anjo a segurou.

– Aonde você vai? – perguntou Cas

– Chegar mais perto, não consigo ouvi-los daqui – Lillian viu o anjo começando a se levantar e continuou – Você fica aqui. Eu vou sozinha.

Cas não pareceu gostar muito da ideia, mas ficou em seu lugar.

Lillian foi até o bar e sentou-se a duas cadeiras de distância do demônio.

Seria estranho se ela ficasse ali sem beber nada, então a garota pediu a primeira bebida que lhe veio à cabeça: um martini. Sem olhar para o demônio, Lillian começou a prestar atenção na conversa.

– ... uma briga ontem, os dois caras estavam bêbados, mas os seguranças os colocaram para fora. Tirando isso, o dia foi calmo – falava o garçom, enquanto enxugava alguns copos

– Ótimo – disse o demônio – Aqui não é lugar para bagunça. Sempre que tiver problemas como esse por aqui, pode colocar os bagunceiros para fora

– Sim senhor

Lillian olhou para o lado e notou que o demônio olhava de volta para ela. A garota deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando flertar com a criatura.

Ele aproximou-se dela.

– Olá – disse o demônio

– Olá – respondeu ela, ainda com o sorriso no rosto

– Eu nunca vi você por aqui. Nova cliente?

– Sim. Alguns amigos me recomendaram o lugar, então resolvi conhecer.

– E você veio sozinha?

– Infelizmente sim. Meus amigos estavam muito ocupados para virem hoje – Lillian fez parecer que ela estava um pouco desapontada por causa daquilo

– Se importa se eu te fizer companhia? – o demônio esboçou um sorriso e puxou o banco ao lado dela

– Por favor, fique a vontade – disse a garota, apontando para o banco, pedindo que ele se sentasse

A criatura sentou-se e pediu outra dose ao garçom.

O copo de Lillian ainda estava cheio, então ela decidiu dar um gole. Por não ser mais humana, a bebida não a afetou como costumava, na verdade, a garota sentiu como se estivesse bebendo uma água com gosto.

– Então você conhece todos daqui? – perguntou ela

– Eu sou o dono, então sim. Geralmente estou por aqui toda noite, logo acabo conhecendo todo mundo.

– Você é o dono de todo esse lugar? Wow – Lillian demonstrou estar impressionada e ainda mais interessada no demônio

– Sim. Eu inaugurei esse lugar há apenas alguns meses, mas desde o início já fez um grande sucesso

– Eu gostei daqui, é bem interessante. E as pessoas daqui são ainda mais interessantes – a garota o olhou, deixando claro que ela não se referia exatamente a todas as pessoas daquele lugar, mas a apenas uma

– Realmente, é um bom lugar, mas o que você acha de irmos para um lugar um pouco mais calmo? – o olhar do demônio denunciava suas segundas intenções – Nós podemos ir lá para cima, tenho um andar aqui reservado apenas para os clientes vip.

A garota deu um sorriso – Eu adoraria ir

xxx

Sam e Dean saíram da sala de segurança e olharam em volta, procurando por Cas e Lillian, mas não viram nenhum dos dois. Eles concluíram que o anjo e a garota deviam estar por aí, no meio das pessoas que andavam pra lá e pra cá, então resolveram ir falar com um dos garçons do bar.

– Hey, nós gostaríamos de falar com o seu chefe. Nos avise quando ele chegar – disse Dean

– Ele já está aqui – respondeu o garçom

– Onde ele está? – perguntou Sam

– Lá em cima. Mas é um lugar reservado, ele não quer ser incomodado.

Os irmãos mostraram seus distintivos novamente

– Nós queremos falar como ele – repetiu Dean

O garçom pareceu considerar suas opções: ficar contra agentes federais ou ser demitido. Ele escolheu a segunda opção.

O garçom os levou até uma escada no fundo do bar e os irmãos subiram até chegar em uma porta. O garçom os deixou ali e voltou para o bar.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e depois abriram a porta.

O lugar parecia bastante com o andar de baixo, mas em vez do bar ser no meio do local, ele ficava no canto, além disso, o número de sofás era maior e praticamente não havia mesas. No meio do andar havia um grande espaço vazio, que provavelmente seria para as pessoas que quisessem dançar.

Ali no meio estava Lillian, com Cas pouco atrás dela. A frente da garota, o demônio encontrava-se de joelhos, gritando.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Dean, se aproximando do anjo, junto com Sam

– Ela está torturando ele – respondeu Cas

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – disse a criatura, trincando os dentes pela dor

Lillian nem o tocava. A garota parecia torturar o demônio apenas com um olhar.

– Novamente... – disse ela e o demônio gritou mais alto, se contorcendo – O que você fez com os anjos?

– Eu não fiz nada! – ele mal conseguia falar

Lillian soltou um suspiro, querendo demonstrar que estava ficando impaciente. O demônio caiu deitado no chão, se contorcendo ainda mais.

Sam começou a ficar preocupado que talvez alguém lá de baixo conseguisse ouvir os gritos.

– Ok... Ok... Por favor pare – pediu o demônio

A garota parou de lhe causar dor e a criatura olhou para ela, sem fôlego.

– O Rei do Inferno nos deu um plano. A minha parte era de atrair Eremiel até aqui e então Karen faria a parte dela

– Quem é Karen? – perguntou a garota

– Ela é um demônio. Eu não sei qual era a parte dela nesse plano.

– Onde nós podemos achá-la?

– Eu... Eu não sei

Lillian encarou o demônio e ele começou a gritar novamente.

– Ela tem um esconderijo... – a criatura começou a falar e Lillian parou de o torturar - Fica apenas a alguns quilômetros daqui, em um galpão abandonado

– Qual o endereço?

– Na I-70, sentido leste, quilômetro 37

– Obrigada pela informação – Lillian deu um sorriso e no momento seguinte a criatura explodiu

Ela virou-se e viu os irmãos a encarando, um pouco surpresos.

– O que? – perguntou a garota – Depois de tanto ver vocês torturando demônios no bunker, eu aprendi algumas coisinhas

Os irmãos ficaram em silêncio, boquiabertos. Dean parecia estar impressionado. Mas antes que eles falassem algo, a garota continuou.

– Temos que ir para o galpão.

Em seguida, Lillian desapareceu, levando o trio consigo.

xxx

O galpão era realmente grande e estava cheio de caixas de madeiras espalhadas por todo canto. No fundo havia um mesa com alguns itens em cima desta.

Os quatros se aproximaram do móvel.

Diversos símbolos marcavam a mesa e no meio desta havia uma porção vermelha. O líquido dentro dela borbulhava e parecia ter sangue dentro de si.

Lillian olhou em volta, procurando pelo demônio.

A primeira vista o lugar estava vazio, mas ela logo notou uma sombra escondida atrás de uma das caixas.

Com um movimento da mão da garota, a criatura foi jogada para frente, revelando sua localização para os outros.

A criatura tentou fugir, mas, com seus poderes, Lillian a segurou, sem nem precisar se mover.

O demônio era uma mulher baixa, de cabelos pretos, que caiam até sua cintura. Ela aparentava ter uns 30 anos e possuía um corpo magro.

– Olá Karen – disse Lillian

A criatura não respondeu.

Lillian aproximou-se do demônio e o trio fez o mesmo.

– Eu quero saber o que você fez com os anjos – falou a garota

Karen deu um sorriso debochado.

– Eu não vou te dizer nada – disse a criatura

Lillian deu um suspiro, parecendo estar desapontada. No instante seguinte, o demônio começou a gritar de dor e caiu de joelhos no chão. A garota esperou alguns segundos e depois parou a tortura.

– Então... – disse Lillian – O que você fez com os anjos?

– É tarde demais – a criatura ainda continuava com um sorriso debochado – Eles já estão morrendo

Sem pensar, Cas ficou à frente do demônio e colocou sua lâmina a centímetros do pescoço da mulher.

– Como nós revertemos o feitiço? – perguntou o anjo, ameaçadoramente

A criatura riu.

– Me mate e você nunca vai descobrir – falou o demônio

– Ninguém vai te matar – falou Lillian – Nós vamos apenas ficar aqui te torturando até você decidir dizer algo – a garota deu um sorriso, como se já soubesse que ela iria conseguir o que queria – E eu não preciso descansar então podemos ficar aqui por horas e horas

A criatura virou-se para o Cas.

– Eles vão todos morrer! Todos eles!

O anjo segurou-se para não atacar a criatura, mas ele sabia que ela estava tentando mexer com sua cabeça. Após alguns instantes, Cas se afastou, deixando que Lillian continuasse.

– Eu acho que vocês deveriam se sentar – disse a garota para os irmãos – Isso talvez demore um pouco.

Logo em seguida, o demônio voltou a gritar.

xxx

Realmente demorou um pouco, mas o demônio quebrou.

– Por favor... – implorou a criatura, sem fôlego – É o suficiente... Eu lhe digo o que você quer saber

Lillian deu um sorrisinho vencedor e esperou que o demônio continuasse.

– Eu fiz uma poção. Precisei de Eremiel, porque eu precisava de um anjo, ou no caso, do sangue da casca de um. Quando esbarrei nele, consegui espetá-lo com uma pequena agulha. Eu só precisava de uma gota. A poção fez com que ele ficasse doente e todos os anjos que se aproximassem dele também ficariam, pois a doença é transmitida pelo ar e ataca pessoas que tenha sangue parecido com o que eu usei na poção, ou seja, sangue de anjo. Foi só combinar a poção com um feito de amarração e assim os anjos não conseguiriam sair de suas cascas – a criatura parou de falar por um instante, mas depois continuou – Minha meta era atingir todos os anjos, não apenas o exército de Rafael, não sei porque só os soldados do arcanjo foram afetados.

– Como anulamos a poção? – perguntou Cas

– Mesmo se eu fizer a poção de cura agora, já é tarde demais para os primeiros anjos que foram afetados – disse a criatura – Eles já estão morrendo.

Cas aproximou-se da criatura e a levantou, segurando-a pela parte de trás da camisa que a mulher usava.

– Você vai fazer a poção – ordenou o anjo, empurrando o demônio até a mesa no fundo do galpão

Quando o anjo a soltou, a criatura encarou Cas por alguns segundos, parecendo que ia atacá-lo, mas em seguida ela olhou para Lillian, parecendo se lembrar da tortura, e então voltou-se para a poção.

– Se eu fosse você... – disse Lillian, ameaçando o demônio – ... não tentaria nada estúpido

A criatura ignorou a ameaça e começou a trabalhar na poção.

Os itens necessários estavam escondido dentro das caixas, então de vez em quando a criatura precisava ir até outra parte do galpão. O seu caminho era vigiado de perto tanto por Lillian quanto por Cas.

Quando terminou. O demônio deu a poção para o Cas.

– Vá – disse Lillian para o anjo – Veja se a poção funciona. Eu manterei o demônio aqui, caso qualquer coisa aconteça

O anjo concordou com um aceno de cabeça e em seguida desapareceu.

xxx

Cas demorou quase 2 horas para voltar.

Os irmãos já haviam se encostado na parede e Lillian estava sentada no chão, de olho no demônio que encontrava-se a alguns metros à sua frente, também sentado no chão.

Assim que viu Cas, a garota se levantou.

– Então? – perguntou ela

– Funcionou – apesar de dizer aquilo, o anjo estava com a expressão triste

– Está tudo bem, Cas? – perguntou Dean, aproximando-se do anjo

– O demônio estava certo. A doença matou os primeiros anjos afetados. No total, 17 irmãos meus morreram.

Cas olhou para onde a criatura estava, mas o lugar estava vazio.

Lillian também olhou para o local e percebeu que os poucos segundos que ela havia deixado de prestar atenção no demônio e olhado para Cas haviam sido o suficiente para que a criatura escapasse.

Ela olhou ao redor, procurando se o demônio havia se escondido entre as caixas novamente, mas o lugar estava vazio.

– Droga – falou a garota

– Vamos voltar para o bunker – o anjo pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas Lillian notou que ele não parecia culpá-la pela fuga da criatura

No momento seguinte eles voltaram para o bunker.

...

– Você realmente está bem, Cas? – perguntou Sam

– Eu estou bem – respondeu o anjo

– Hey – disse Dean, tentando confortar o amigo – Se nós não tivéssemos achado aquele demônio, muitos outros anjos teriam morrido. Você os salvou.

– Você está certo – Cas esboçou um sorriso triste e deu um olhar agradecido para os irmãos – Muito obrigado pela ajuda

– Foi nada de mais – disse Dean, dando de ombros

– Você sabe que sempre pode contar conosco, certo Cas? – perguntou Sam

Cas concordou com a cabeça e virou-se para Lillian.

– Me desculpe por achar que você tinha feito isso – o anjo parecia se sentir realmente culpado – E obrigado por me ajudar a achar o demônio

– Não se preocupe com isso – disse Lillian, também dando de ombros e com um sorriso no rosto – Então, estamos de boa?

– Sim, estamos de boa – o anjo pareceu achar aquilo meio estranho de se falar

Sam deu um sorriso com o canto da boca, para ele, era realmente estranho ver o Cas falando uma gíria.

– Ótimo – disse a garota – Agora, se me dão licença, vou tirar essa roupa, esse sapatos estão me matando – ela virou-se e saiu para seu quarto

Dean não pôde evitar em dar uma olhada no corpo dela, enquanto a garota saía, afinal, ela ainda estava com uma aparência de mulher e usava um apertado vestido vermelho.

– Cara – falou Sam, notando o olhar do irmão – Ela é uma adolescente!

O Winchester mais velho pareceu não gostar de ter sido lembrado daquilo, mas logo voltou a atenção para o Cas.

– E o que você vai fazer agora? – perguntou Dean

– Rafael não gostou nem um pouco dessa doença entre os anjos. Ele está começando a pensar em um ataque direcionado inteiramente para o Rei do Inferno.

– Ele sabe onde o Rei do Inferno está? – perguntou Sam

– Não, mas depois do que aconteceu, tenho certeza que Rafael não vai descansar até encontrá-lo – o anjo deu um suspiro cansado, ele só queria que aquela guerra acabasse logo – Se eu encontrar qualquer informação nova, eu os aviso

– Ok, Cas – disse Dean

No instante seguinte, o anjo desapareceu.

– Bem... – falou o Winchester mais velho, olhando para o mais novo – Acho que vou tomar um bom banho agora

– É, isso seria bom – respondeu Sam

Em seguida, cada um dos irmãos foram para seus quartos

xxx

Já era madrugada, então o parquinho estava vazio. Jael encontrava-se sentado no mesmo banco de antes.

Mais uma vez, silenciosamente, uma garota sentou-se ao seu lado.

– E o plano? – perguntou ela

– Está indo bem – respondeu o anjo, já com medo

– Ótimo – disse a garota – Me avise se tiver qualquer problema

Ela levantou-se e o anjo abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo em seguida ele a fechou. Lillian notou a ação e virou-se para Jael.

– Tem algo que queira me dizer? – perguntou a garota

– É só... É só uma curiosidade, na verdade – o anjo estava em dúvida se deveria realmente perguntar ou não

– Diga – ordenou Lillian

– Como... Como você convenceu o demônio a assumir a autoria pela poção que deixou os anjos doente?

– Oras, da mesma forma que convenci você a trabalhar para mim. Eu disse para Karen que se ela assumisse a autoria pela poção, ela poderia viver. E assim como você, ela fez a escolha certa.

Lillian deu um sorriso e Jael se arrepiou. De alguma forma, aquele sorriso o assustava muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tinha visto.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean limpava as suas armas, sentado na cama de seu quarto.

A última semana havia sido calma, sem ataque de anjos ou de demônios. Algumas pessoas talvez achassem isso bom, mas para o Winchester mais velho, essa era a calmaria que antecipava a tempestade. Ele sabia que os anjos e os demônios estavam preparando algo, mas não conseguia descobrir o quê.

Para evitar a ansiedade que insistia em tomar conta de si, Dean decidiu focar sua mente em algo útil e, depois de não encontrar nada que o deixasse ocupado por tempo suficiente, ele resolveu limpar suas armas.

Já estava quase terminando, quando Cas apareceu.

– Eu preciso da sua ajuda – falou o anjo, seriamente

Dean parou o que fazia e encarou o moreno, com uma das armas ainda em mãos.

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou o Winchester

– Demônios entraram no Céu e sequestraram alguns anjos.

Dean olhou para o moreno, um pouco confuso.

– Eles sequestraram alguns anjos? Por quê?

– Acredito que seja para provocar Rafael. É a primeira vez que um demônio consegue entrar no Céu, ninguém sabe como isso foi possível. Está uma confusão lá em cima.

– Você sabe para onde eles foram levados?

\- Sim, os demônios fizeram questão de deixar uma mensagem dizendo que os anjos foram levados para o Inferno. Eles falaram algo do tipo "até uma criatura pura como um anjo pode se distorcer no Inferno" – Cas deu um suspiro – Rafael está irritado. Primeiro a doença e agora um sequestro. Ele vai atacar o Inferno, porém Rafael não tem a intenção de resgatar meus irmãos.

– Isso é uma armadilha – Dean pensou no quanto o arcanjo estava sendo idiota – Os demônios poderiam ter matado logos os anjos, mas os sequestraram. Isso é claramente um maneira de atrair Rafael para o Inferno. Se ele atacar agora, com certeza vai cair em uma emboscada.

– Eu sei. Eu tentei fazê-lo ouvir, mas Rafael é muito orgulhoso e quer mostrar que tem mais poder que o Rei do Inferno – Cas deu um olhar suplicante – Por favor, me ajude a resgatar meus irmãos.

– Ok, deixa eu chamar o Sam

O Winchester saiu em direção ao outro cômodo.

Ele encontrou o mais novo deitado em sua cama, com a porta do quarto aberta.

– Hey – disse Dean, parado na porta – Cas precisa da nossa ajuda

– O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sam, levantando-se e olhando para o irmão

– Nós estamos indo para o Inferno, vamos resgatar alguns anjos – respondeu o Winchester mais velho

– Regastar anjos? – Sam olhou surpreso para Dean

– Sim

– Ok – o mais novo não parecia ter gostado da ideia, mas se Cas precisava de ajuda, ele estava disposto a ajudar – Qual o plano?

– Depois de chegarmos no Inferno, procuraremos por meus irmãos e os tiraremos de lá – falou o anjo

Os irmãos se entreolharam, aquilo não se parecia exatamente com um plano para nenhum dos dois.

– Bem... – disse Dean – Acho que Lillian poderia nos ajudar com essa

Ele virou-se para o lado de fora do quarto e chamou a garota com um grito.

Graças ao seu estado meio anjo, meio demônio, Lillian agora conseguia ouvir a longa distância, além de se teletransportar.

– O que foi? – perguntou a garota, aparecendo do nada ao lado do Winchester mais velho

– Nós estamos indo para o Inferno e você vem conosco

– Inferno? – Lillian encarou Dean, boquiaberta – Então o que? Nós vamos apenas chegar lá matando todo mundo, na expectativa de encontrarmos o Rei do Inferno? – ela achava aquela ideia bem idiota

– Nós não vamos atrás do Rei do Inferno – falou Cas

– E o que vamos fazer lá? – perguntou a garota, confusa

– Resgatar meus irmãos

Lillian olhou para Dean, incrédula.

– Nós vamos para o Inferno a fim de resgatar anjos? – disse a garota – O que os anjos foram fazer no Inferno?

– Eles foram sequestrados – continuou Cas, começando a ficar impaciente

– Sequestrados? Por quê?

– Uma armadilha para o Rafael – respondeu Dean – Rafael vai atacar o Inferno, mas ele não está atrás dos anjos

– Espera um momento. Você está dizendo que Rafael irá atacar o Inferno e vocês vão procurar por alguns anjos? – a garota continuava a encarar o Winchester mais velho, incrédula – Vocês se dão conta de que essa é a chance perfeita para achar Rafael? Quero dizer, nós sabemos onde ele vai estar.

– Sim, mas nós temos algo mais importante para fazer agora – disse Dean. O Winchester sabia que provavelmente não teria outra chance de encontrar Rafael tão facilmente, mas ele queria ajudar o Cas

– Eu vou para o Inferno, mas eu vou atrás de Rafael – disse a garota, cruzando os braços

– Lillian... – Sam começou, mas Lillian o interrompeu

– Sem chances, Sam. Não vou perder a chance de encontrar Rafael por causa de alguns anjos

O Winchester mais novo deu um suspiro e olhou para o mais velho.

– Nós poderíamos precisar da sua ajuda – disse Dean, tentando convencer a garota

– Em quanto tempo Rafael irá atacar? – perguntou ela ao Cas

– Em 1 hora. Nós temos apenas esse tempo para resgatar meus irmãos, antes que a batalha comece por lá

Lillian pensou por um instante e depois falou:

– Isso é muito pouco tempo – ela olhou para os irmãos – Me desculpem, mas eu não vou com vocês. Se ainda precisarem de mim, encontro com vocês lá assim que eu acabar com Rafael – e no instante seguinte, a garota desapareceu.

Dean bufou, irritado, mas depois se virou para o Cas.

– Vamos agora? – perguntou o Winchester

– Sim – respondeu o anjo.

– Ok. Deixa apenas eu pegar minha arma primeiro.

xxx

Lillian estava de volta ao seu quarto. Ela sabia que os Winchester não tinham gostado nem um pouco dela ter se recusado a ajudar, mas a garota não se importava, logo tudo acabaria.

Lillian deu uma olhada ao redor, procurando por algo que talvez lhe fosse útil para a guerra. Seu plano havia acabado de mudar e ela tinha menos de uma hora para ajeitar tudo.

xxx

Dean olhou em volta e sentiu um calafrio.

O lugar continuava exatamente da mesma maneira que era na última vez em que ele esteve ali.

As paredes eram de um marrom descascado, dando a impressão que haviam sido queimadas. Em cada lado, uma tocha dava uma coloração alaranjada ao lugar. O corredor estava vazio, mas dos dois lados, grades impediam pecadores de fugirem de suas celas. Não que isso fosse necessário, afinal, os vários instrumentos de tortura presos a eles já os impediam de se mexer.

 _A única diferença_ , pensou Dean, _é que agora eu estou do lado de fora das grades._

Sam olhou para o irmão, um pouco preocupado. Ele saiba que Dean não estava confortável estando de volta ao Inferno.

O mais novo prestou atenção ao seu redor. Algumas almas presas gemiam de dor, outras emitiam um terrível som de agonia. Sam não pode evitar em pensar no que seu irmão devia ter passado durante os 4 meses em que esteve ali.

Sam pegou sua faca e a deixou em mãos, Dean fez o mesmo com a Colt e Cas com sua lâmina angelical.

No fim do corredor havia uma bifurcação para a direita e esquerda. O mais novo olhou para Cas, esperando que este mostrasse o caminho.

Sem falar nada, o anjo começou a andar e pegou o caminho da direita. Os irmãos o seguiram, em silêncio.

xxx

O lugar era um labirinto, cada vez que eles seguiam em uma direção, davam de cara com outra bifurcação e tinham que escolher para onde ir novamente.

– Cas, você sabe para onde estamos indo? – perguntou Dean, após alguns minutos andando sem chegar em lugar algum

– Não – admitiu o anjo

– Talvez devêssemos nos separar – o Winchester mais velho parou de andar e o mais novo fez o mesmo

A alguns passos à frente deles, Cas também parou e se virou para os irmãos.

– Sim, provavelmente será mais rápido – concordou o anjo

– Você vai pela direita – falou Dean, apontando para a bifurcação no fim daquele corredor – Eu vou pela esquerda, e Sam...

– Vou voltar e pegar outra direção – o mais novo completou a frase do irmão

Dean concordou com a cabeça.

Sem falar mais nada, os três seguiram na direção em que haviam sido designados.

xxx

Sam não soube exatamente quanto tempo levou, mas, eventualmente, ele chegou a uma sala.

Ela estava cheia de instrumentos de torturas, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Aparentemente, o lugar tinha uma isolação de som, pois, assim que Sam fechou a porta, ele deixou de ouvir os gritos das pessoas sendo torturadas do lado de fora. Porém, o silêncio apenas o deixou mais alerta.

Sam deu uma olhada na sala, procurando por algo que pudesse lhe dar uma dica de onde poderia estar os anjos, mas não achou nada.

Do outro lado da sala havia uma porta. O Winchester considerou suas opções: ele podia voltar por onde havia entrado ou seguir em frente até a outra porta. Decidiu ficar com a 2ª opção.

Acabou saindo em outro corredor, mas estes não tinham grades com pessoas dentro de uma cela, em vez disso, havia várias portas, algumas abertas e outras fechadas.

Sam segurou sua faca com um pouco mais de força, prestando atenção em qualquer barulho que ouvia.

Ele começou a entrar nas salas abertas, mas todas estavam vazias. Tentou abrir as fechadas, mas estavam trancadas.

O Winchester terminou chegando no fim do corredor e dando de cara com mais uma bifurcação.

Antes que pudesse decidir que direção tomar, alguém apareceu na sua frente e lhe deu um soco no rosto.

Sam cambaleou para trás e apoiou-se na parede, tentando não cair. Quando olhou para frente, viu um demônio já prestes a lhe dar outro soco.

O Winchester avançou para cima da criatura, a prendendo contra a parede.

Sam tentou atacá-lo com sua faca, mas a criatura conseguiu segurar o braço dele.

Sam colocou mais força em suas mãos, tentando fazer com que a faca chegasse até o pescoço da criatura, que estava a apenas alguns centímetros à sua frente. Consequentemente, o demônio o segurou mais forte.

De repente, Sam ouviu o barulho da trava de segurança de uma arma sendo destravada. Ele não precisou se virar para saber que a arma estava a centímetros da parte de trás de sua cabeça.

– Largue a faca – falou um demônio atrás do Winchester

Sam considerou suas opções novamente: se o demônio o quisesse morto, provavelmente já teria atirado, então se ele largasse a faca, talvez tivesse uma chance de escapar.

Lentamente, o Winchester soltou a criatura à sua frente e largou a faca. Em seguida, levantou suas mãos, em posição de rendição.

O demônio à sua frente deu um sorriso debochado e soltou o braço do Winchester.

– Ande – ordenou a criatura às costas do Sam

O Winchester começou a andar, com a cabeça baixa.

Ele estava curioso. _Os demônios irão me fazer de refém?_ , pensou Sam, p _or que não me matar logo?_

Olhando para baixo, o Winchester conseguia ver apenas seu próprio sapato e o chão sujo do Inferno, mas não precisava se preocupar em olhar o caminho, pois a criatura o ameaçando sempre ordenava a direção que ele devia seguir.

Após alguns minutos andando, Sam percebeu que entrou em um lugar mais amplo. Apesar de não olhar ao redor, ele sabia que não estava mais em um corredor. Supôs que era uma das salas que tinha visto anteriormente.

A criatura o levou até o que parecia ser o centro da sala e Sam notou alguém de joelhos no chão, também com a cabeça abaixada e com uma criatura às suas costas.

Antes mesmo de chegar perto, o Winchester mais novo já havia percebido que aquele era o seu irmão.

Assim que Sam ficou ao lado do Dean, o demônio o derrubou, fazendo com que o mais novo caísse de joelhos, na exata posição do mais velho.

– Eu trouxe eles – falou a criatura, olhando para frente

Os irmãos levantaram suas cabeças por curiosidade, querendo saber com quem a criatura falava.

À frente deles estava um trono, feito de ferro e com detalhes antigos e rebuscados. No meio deste, um acolchoado de veludo vermelho o tornava confortável de se sentar.

Mas Sam e Dean não pararam para admirar a beleza do trono, pois ambos congelaram em choque no momento em que perceberam quem estava sentado nele.


	12. Chapter 12

– Olá garotos – falou o Rei do Inferno, ou melhor, a Rainha do Inferno

– Lillian? – os irmãos, a encaravam, boquiabertos

A garota os deu um sorriso.

– Você é a líder dos demônios? – perguntou Sam, confuso – Como? O demônio que nós torturamos falou que o líder deles ia te matar.

– Ah, eu ordenei que ele dissesse aquilo – falou Lillian, como se isso não fosse nada de mais – Ele é realmente um bom ator, não? – a garota deu sorriso, empolgada – E eu? Você me notou tremendo?

Sam a encarou, incrédulo.

– Por quê? – perguntou ele

Lillian levantou-se do trono e aproximou-se do mais novo, ficando em frente a este.

– Eu quero matar os anjos, todos eles, não apenas Rafael – ela apontou para as criaturas ao seu redor – Os demônios querem o mesmo, então eu pensei, por que não me juntar a eles?

– Você não pode matar todos os anjos, Lillian – disse Dean

A garota esboçou um sorriso ainda maior – É claro que posso.

– Lillian, nem todos os anjos são culpados pelo que aconteceu com sua família e com seu namorado – falou Sam

A garota ficou séria e encarou o mais novo.

– Eu vou matar todos eles – o ódio era notável em sua voz, porém, logo em seguida, seu tom voltou a ser calmo – Mas tenho que admitir, não achava que Rafael iria vir até o Inferno só por causa de alguns anjos. Eu pretendia ir acabando com o exército dele aos poucos, mas já que ele vem pra cá, acho que posso dar uma adiantada no meu plano – ela colocou uma expressão triste no rosto, mas que era claramente falsa – Infelizmente, vou ter que deixá-los presos por um momento, afinal, não posso deixar vocês me atrapalharem quando estou prestes a enfrentar Rafael.

– Prendam eles – ordenou a garota para os demônios

As criaturas puxaram os braços dos irmãos para trás e os algemaram. Depois, os levantaram e começaram a levá-los para fora da sala.

– Filha da mãe! – Dean xingou Lillian, enquanto era arrastado para fora do cômodo

– Não se preocupem – falou a garota – Vou soltar vocês logo, logo. E então todos nós poderemos aproveitar um mundo sem anjos.

Assim que os irmãos saíram do cômodo, mais outros dois demônios entraram no local.

– Castiel? – perguntou Lillian

– Não conseguimos achá-lo, Minha Rainha – respondeu uma das criaturas

A garota soltou um suspiro irritado.

– Vão! Achem-no! Antes que ele decida procurar pelos Winchester.

– Sim, Minha Rainha – ambos os demônios responderam e saíram do cômodo.

Lillian ficou sozinha na sala e olhou ao redor.

A garota não teve problemas para se tornar a Rainha do Inferno, os demônios mais fracos tinha medo demais para se opor a ela e Lillian conseguira convencer os mais fortes, mostrando que ela poderia ser uma grande aliada contra os anjos.

E agora ela estava ali, sentada no trono.

Antigamente, nunca que a garota teria se imaginado como uma rainha. Mas, agora, ela acreditava que havia nascido para isso. Lillian adorava a sensação de poder dentro de si e o medo que via nos olhos dos demônios inferiores apenas a fazia se sentir ainda mais poderosa.

Mas Lillian não estava ali apenas para se sentir superior. Ela tinha um trabalho a fazer.

A garota tirou seu colar de debaixo da camisa que usava e tocou no pingente azul. Aquele pouco de graça restante no seu colar a lembrava de quem ela amara e do que ela havia prometido fazer.

– Vou vingar sua morte em breve – disse Lillian em voz baixa, como se de alguma forma Adriel pudesse a ouvir através daquele pingente.

Em seguida, ela voltou a esconder o colar embaixo da camisa e saiu da sala.

xxx

Lillian não soube como o Inferno foi parar naquele caos. Em um momento ela andava sozinha pelos corredores, procurando pelo demônio que a garota havia deixado encarregado de vigiar as entradas do Inferno, e no momento seguinte, ela deu de cara com uma pilha de corpos e criaturas se atacando por todo lado.

Obviamente, Rafael havia achado uma maneira de entrar e trouxe um exército consigo.

Lillian chegou em um corredor e viu 3 anjos atacando alguns demônios. Antes que os seres celestiais prestassem atenção nela, ela estalou os dedos e os 3 morreram.

Sem nem dar atenção aos demônios que murmuraram um quase inaudível "obrigado" à garota, Lillian seguiu em frente, procurando por Rafael.

A garota andou pelos corredores, ignorando os gritos das pessoas sendo torturadas dentro das celas e reparando nos corpos que via. Ela tentava reconhecer alguns dos corpos para ver se haviam sido cascas de demônios ou de anjos, mas Lillian nunca havia dado muita atenção nas criaturas do Inferno para conseguir reconhecê-las agora.

Durante o caminho, vários anjos tentaram a atacar, mas um simples estalo de seus dedos era o suficiente para destruí-los.

Após alguns minutos andando, Lillian parou e olhou ao redor.

O Inferno era muito grande para que ela apenas saísse andando sem direção, procurando por Rafael. Ela precisava ir para o caminho certo.

 _Pense,_ falou a garota para si mesmo, s _e você fosse Rafael e estivesse atrás do Rei do Inferno, para onde iria?_

A resposta veio quase que automaticamente: _O trono._

A garota xingou a si mesma por ter saído do trono atrás do arcanjo. Ela não precisava ter se dado o trabalho de procurar por Rafael ali no Inferno, ele viria atrás dela.

Pegando o mesmo caminho pelo qual havia chegado ali, a garota deu a volta e foi em direção à sala do trono.

Ao chegar à sala, encontrou Rafael de costas para ela, de frente para o trono.

Lillian quase não pode manter seus olhos abertos diante da verdadeira forma do arcanjo. Sua luz azul era muito forte e a garota sentiu sua cabeça doer apenas por olhar direto para ele. Suas asas eram enormes e feitas de uma luz dourada.

A garota focou-se na casca dele e viu um homem negro, alto, usando um terno e com uma lâmina angelical em sua mão direita.

– Rafael – chamou Lillian, com um sorriso – Se lembra de mim?

Ele se virou e olhou para a garota.

– Claro que me lembro – o olhar do arcanjo era de desprezo – A aberração, filha de Ariel e Leonard. Eu estava me perguntando se te veria aqui hoje.

– E por que não me veria? – apesar da expressão ameaçadora de Rafael, Lillian manteve um sorriso debochado no rosto – Uma rainha deve proteger o seu reino. Eu não iria fugir apenas porque um arcanjo resolveu me ameaçar.

– Rainha? – Rafael a encarou, pensativo – Então foi você quem entrou no Céu – não era uma pergunta – Estava imaginando como uma criatura imunda havia conseguido por os pés em um lugar sagrado, mas acredito que o seu lado meio anjo deve tê-la ajudado a chegar lá em cima.

– Sim, minha parte meio anjo e alguns de seus soldados

– Meus soldados? – Rafael demonstrou leve surpresa

– O quê? – Lillian deu um sorriso ainda maior – Você acha que só os demônios são corruptos?

O arcanjo a deu uma olhar de ódio e deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se da garota.

– Você já viveu por tempo suficiente – sua expressão estava ainda mais assustadora – Graças a Adriel, você conseguiu se esconder por um bom tempo, mas agora que ele está morto, você não tem mais ninguém para protegê-la. Esse é o seu fim.

O sorriso da garota desapareceu, ela levantou a mão e estalou os dedos.

Mas nada aconteceu.

A garota franziu a testa, confusa, então estalou os dedos novamente.

Nada.

Rafael esboçou um leve sorriso com o canto da boca.

– Por favor, você realmente achou que poderia me matar com isso? O que você acha que eu estive fazendo desde o início dessa guerra? – perguntou o arcanjo

– Dando ordens aos anjos para matarem meu namorado? – disse Lillian – Ele começou a ser atacado pouco após o início da guerra e, segundo o que alguns dos seus anjos me disseram, essa foi exatamente a época em que você sumiu do Céu. Não acredito que tenha sido coincidência.

– Claro que não, mas se isso fosse apenas o que eu queria, não tinha necessidade de eu sair do Céu. Eu poderia ter me tornado o líder logo após a morte de Michael e então ordenar que alguns anjos matassem Adriel. Não precisaria esperar todo esse tempo.

Lillian o encarou, um pouco receosa, mas não deixou seu medo transparecer. A garota estava contando com seus próprios poderes para matar Rafael e não esperava que eles não fossem funcionar. Felizmente, ela tinha um plano b.

– Eu estava procurando por algo que fosse imune aos seu poderes e por uma certa arma celestial – continuou Rafael

Lillian o olhou, surpresa.

– Mas a arma era só um boato – falou ela – Criado por você, para que os demônios ou os Winchester me achassem.

– A arma é verdadeira, só a história de que uma bruxa tinha a sua localização que era falsa.

No momento seguinte, um círculo de luz branca apareceu em frente a Rafael, pouco acima de sua cabeça. O arcanjo guardou sua lâmina angelical e colocou a mão dentro do círculo. Em seguida, de dentro da luz, ele retirou uma espada.

A espada era grande e reluzente. Possuía um cabo dourado, com algumas pedras vermelhas incrustadas nele. A lâmina era incrivelmente afiada. Uma incrível aura de poder rodeava a arma.

O círculo de luz desapareceu logo em seguida.

– Acho que você não sabe o que é isso – falou Rafael, percebendo o modo como a garota olhava a arma de forma curiosa – Essa é a Espada de Michael. A verdadeira, não apenas uma casca estúpida.

Lillian não entendeu o que arcanjo quis dizer ao falar de uma casca, mas ela continuou em silêncio.

– Criada pelo nosso próprio Pai – continuou Rafael – Feita pra matar demônios e anjos rebeldes

O arcanjo levantou a espada à sua frente, na altura de seus olhos, admirando a beleza da arma.

– A arma mais poderosa ainda existente – ele olhou para a garota e seu sorriso desapareceu, voltando a expressão ameaçadora de anteriormente.

Antes que Rafael fizesse qualquer movimento, Lillian pegou a lâmina angelical que estava carregando consigo.

O arcanjo reconheceu a lâmina.

– Então você pegou a lâmina do meu irmão Gabriel – mais uma vez, não era uma pergunta

– Quando Sam e Dean procuravam por uma arma para matar Lucifer, eles descobriram que a lâmina de um arcanjo é mais poderosa do que a lâmina de um anjo comum. E que ela é poderosa o suficiente para matar um arcanjo. Quando Gabriel foi morto por Lucifer, os irmãos pegaram a lâmina angelical dele – Lillian deu um pequeno sorriso, tentando parecer indiferente, mas ela estava tensa – Eu pensei que talvez você tivesse algo para usar contra mim, então decidi que também deveria ter algo além dos meus poderes.

– Para uma aberração, até que você é esperta

Os dois se encararam ferozmente.

No momento seguinte, Rafael avançou para cima de Lillian.

xxx

– Droga! – Dean batia na grade, como se de alguma maneira milagrosa ela fosse se abrir sozinha

Os irmãos estavam presos, juntos, em uma das celas do Inferno.

– Não se preocupe – disse Sam, tentando diminuir a irritação do irmão – Cas ainda está lá fora

– Eu não acredito que aquela filha da mãe nos enganou! – o mais velho bateu na grade novamente

O mais novo deu um suspiro. Seu instinto protetor e a empatia que ele havia sentido com a garota, por ela ter perdido sua família e seu namorado, o fizeram confiar em Lillian, sem nem mesmo a conhecer de verdade.

Dean desistiu de descontar sua raiva na grade da cela e sentou-se ao lado do irmão, que estava encostado na parede.

Os irmãos eram as únicas pessoas naquele corredor. O lugar estava totalmente silencioso, nenhum anjo ou demônio passava por ali.

– Você acha que ela já encontrou Rafael? – perguntou Sam

– Espero sim – respondeu o mais velho, ainda irritado – E espero que ambos tenham se matado

Sam olhou para fora da cela, em silêncio.

Se lhe perguntassem algumas horas atrás quem ele achava que ganharia essa luta, o mais novo com certeza diria que era Rafael. Apesar dos poderes de Lillian, Sam ainda acreditava que o arcanjo era mais poderoso, porém, se lhe fizessem essa pergunta agora, ele não saberia exatamente em quem apostar.

 _Se Lillian se tornou a Rainha do Inferno, em segredo, quem sabe o que mais ela pode ter escondido_ , pensou Sam.

O mais novo começou a pensar no caso do arcanjo perder. Eles teriam que lidar com Lillian e precisariam de uma arma para isso, mas ele não sabia se a faca de Ruby funcionaria, ou até mesmo a Colt. Porém, os pensamentos de Sam foram afastados no momento em que ele viu um conhecido sobretudo do lado de fora da cela.

– Cas! – Dean foi o primeiro a falar, já se levantando

– Olá Dean – falou o anjo. Em seguida ele pegou uma chave e abriu a grade.

– Lillian... – o Winchester mais velho começou a falar

– Eu sei. Ela é a Rainha do Inferno – disse o anjo

– Você sabe onde ela está agora? – perguntou Sam

– Na sala do trono, junto com Rafael

– Ótimo! Vamos para lá – disse Dean – Apenas deixe-me pegar minha arma primeiro, os demônios a pegaram e a colocaram em alguma sala por aqui.

– Ok – concordou Cas

xxx

A Espada de Michael se chocou contra a lâmina de Gabriel, formando um "x" entre as duas armas.

Lillian tentou manter-se no mesmo lugar, mas a força que o arcanjo aplicava na espada fazia com que ela mal conseguisse manter sua própria lâmina parada.

A garota moveu-se para trás, desviando do ataque de Rafael, que com certeza teria a cortado no meio se ela não tivesse se movido.

O arcanjo avançou mais uma vez, dessa vez tentando fazer um corte horizontal, Lillian desviou-se, porém, não rápido o suficiente, o resultado foi um corte fino em sua barriga.

– Isso não vai curar facilmente – falou Rafael, já atacando novamente

A garota assumiu uma postura defensiva de novo, fazendo as duas armas se chocarem mais uma vez. Ela não tinha habilidades em lutas, então não estava conseguindo fazer nada além de movimentos defensivo.

– Você não pode se defender para sempre – disse o arcanjo

A Espada de Michael parecia atacar sozinha, sem que Rafael precisasse fazer esforço algum para empunhá-la. O tamanho da espada em relação a lâmina de Gabriel, também dava uma enorme vantagem ao arcanjo.

Lillian procurava por uma maneira de atacar o seu oponente, mas ela não sabia como chegaria perto o suficiente dele para poder usar sua lâmina.

Mais uma vez, a garota moveu-se para trás, evitando outra investida de Rafael.

Ele movia rápido demais, seus ataques aconteciam imediatamente um após o outro e Lillian só estava conseguindo escapar de cada um deles por milésimos de segundos.

Ela moveu-se para a direita, após Rafael tentar um ataque à sua esquerda, mas o arcanjo previu o movimento dela e conseguiu fazer um corte no pescoço da garota, rasgando parte de sua camisa e cortando a corrente que estava ali.

Lillian sentiu a dor da lâmina a cortando. O corte não havia sido tão profundo, mas o poder da espada fazia com que a dor fosse maior.

Porém, a garota se distraiu pelo barulho de seu colar caindo no chão. Instintivamente, a garota olhou para baixo, procurando por ele. Aquilo era importante demais para que ela perdesse. Mas, antes que o achasse, Rafael a atacou novamente, mirando em seu coração.

Lillian notou o movimento do arcanjo pelo canto do rosto e tentou mover-se, mas Rafael já estava próximo demais.

O único passo que ela deu, foi apenas o suficiente para que, em vez de seu coração, o arcanjo a acertasse no ombro.

A espada perfurou o ombro da garota e toda a extensão da espada atravessou a carne dela.

Lillian soltou um grito e sua própria arma ameaçou cair de sua mão, mas ela logo notou que aquela era a proximidade da qual precisava.

Lillian levantou sua lâmina e, antes que Rafael pudesse retirar a espada, a garota o atacou.

O ataque pegou o arcanjo de surpresa, que achava que havia derrubado a garota com a investida dele, ele tentou desviar, mas Lillian foi mais rápida e atravessou a lâmina de Gabriel no coração dele.

Uma luz começou a sair dos olhos e da boca do arcanjo e Lillian teve que fechar os olhos, pois, mesmo à beira da morte, a luz dele ainda a cegava.

A luz apagou-se e a garota puxou a lâmina de Gabriel, fazendo com o que o corpo do arcanjo caísse inerte no chão.

Ela jogou sua arma para o lado e colocou a mão no cabo da espada.

A dor era quase insuportável, mas ela precisava tirar a espada dali.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a garota puxou o cabo de uma só vez.

Outro grito escapou de seus lábios. Lillian jogou a espada no chão e olhou para sua ferida. Sangue jorrava por ali e nenhuma luz, azul ou escura, aparecia. A garota colocou sua mão no ombro, tentando estancar o sangramento. Rafael havia dito que a ferida na barriga dela demoraria para se curar, mas ela não sabia quanto tempo.

 _Posso sangrar até a morte?_ , perguntou-se a garota, _mesmo sendo meio anjo e meio demônio?_

Ela olhou para o corpo morto do arcanjo, como se ele pudesse lhe dar uma resposta. Mas logo em seguida passou a olhar para o chão, procurando por seu colar.

O encontrou a apenas alguns passos de onde estava.

Lillian abaixou-se e o pegou, analisando-o, vendo se o pingente havia se quebrado, mas ele estava intacto, apenas um pouco de sangue o manchava, dando uma coloração mais escura ao azul.

Lillian tirou a mão de seu ombro e pegou a Espada de Michael de volta. Em breve ela mostraria aos demônios que havia matado o arcanjo e ainda conseguido uma arma extremamente poderosa. Nenhuma criatura teria mais motivos para se opor à nova Rainha.

Mas para que a garota continuasse seu reinado, ela precisava de subordinados e isso não aconteceria se o exército de Michael matasse todos os demônios.

Então, sentindo o poder da espada em suas mãos, Lillian saiu da sala, à procura dos anjos restantes. Não seria um machucado que a impediria de exterminar todos aqueles seres celestiais.

xxx

A espada era mais leve do que Lillian havia esperado, ela nem mesmo precisava fazer esforço para levantá-la. Mesmo machucada, a garota não teve problemas para enfrentar o exército de anjos que estava no Inferno, bastava ver um alvo e sua mão parecia agir sozinha junto com a espada.

Ela perdeu a conta de quantos anjos já havia matado até aquele momento, mas os seres celestiais continuavam a aparecer e atacar.

 _Quantos deles existem?_ , pensou a garota, enquanto tirava a espada de dentro de um dos anjos que ela havia acabado de matar.

Lillian olhou ao redor, o corredor em que estava encontrava-se vazio, exceto pelos corpos das criaturas mortas. A visão dela estava começando a ficar borrada e sua camisa já estava ensopada. O sangue não parava de jorrar de sua ferida.

A garota se encostou na parede, seus joelhos mal a mantinham em pé. Ela acreditava que a única coisa ainda a mantendo acordada era a dor excruciante em seu ombro.

 _De nada vai me adiantar ter a espada, se eu não conseguir empunhá-la_ , pensou Lillian, _preciso achar algo para estampar esse sangramento, antes que eu desmaie_.

Ela decidiu então voltar ao bunker. Os Winchester estavam presos, então ela não precisaria se preocupar com eles, ou pelo menos era no que a garota acreditava.

Lillian não gostava muito da ideia de sair da luta bem no meio dela, mas ela tinha que se manter viva para poder matar o restante dos anjos.

 _Com Rafael morto, os outros vão ser fácil de matar_ , pensou a garota.

Em seguida, ela desapareceu, voltando ao bunker.

xxx

– Ela foi embora – disse Cas, parando de andar

O trio estava em um dos corredores do Inferno, indo em direção à sala do trono. Cada um deles já estava com suas armas, Sam carregava sua faca, Dean, a Colt e Cas, sua lâmina angelical.

– O que? – perguntou o Winchester mais velho

– Lillian, ela saiu do Inferno, o poder dela não está mais aqui.

– E onde ela foi?

– Eu não sei. Não consigo mais sentir o poder dela – respondeu o anjo

– E Rafael?

– Também não sei. Ele é poderoso, mas não é fácil de rastrear.

– Ok. Vamos checar o último lugar em que os dois estavam – disse Dean – Depois nós procuramos por ela.

Sam e Cas concordaram e os três continuaram em direção ao trono.

À medida que se aproximavam, a pilha de mortos no corredor ia aumentando. Tanto anjos, quanto demônios jaziam inertes no chão.

A expressão de Cas era de tristeza ao ver o corpo de seus irmãos mortos, mas o anjo ignorou o massacre à sua frente e continuou seu caminho.

Ao chegar na sala do trono, a primeira coisa que o trio viu foi a casca de Rafael, morta no chão.

A expressão do Cas manteve-se inalterada, mas ele sentiu pesar por Rafael, afinal, era mais um de seus irmãos mortos, mesmo que eles não fossem amigos.

– Acho que nós sabemos quem ganhou agora – falou Dean

– Vamos voltar para a Terra. Ela ainda está por aí, em algum lugar lá fora – disse Cas

– Mas e o anjos sequestrados? – perguntou Sam

– Eu os encontrei antes de achar vocês. Eles já estão de volta ao Céu – respondeu o anjo

– Ok então – disse Dean – Vamos achá-la

No momento seguinte, Cas segurou os dois e saiu do Inferno.

xxx

Os três estavam no mesmo lugar de antes, na porta do quarto do Sam, no bunker. Mas antes que um dos irmãos falasse algo, Cas levantou sua lâmina.

– Ela está aqui – disse o anjo

Os irmãos se entreolharam.

– Onde? – perguntou Dean

– Na biblioteca – respondeu Cas

O anjo começou a andar, mas Dean o segurou.

– Espera um pouco, Cas. Você vai apenas chegar lá e atacá-la? – questionou o Winchester mais velho – Como você sabe se a lâmina vai funcionar contra ela?

– Eu não sei, mas tenho que tentar. Você tem algum outro plano?

Dean e Cas se encararam por alguns segundos.

Mas o Winchester sabia que o anjo estava certo: a única maneira de descobrir se a lâmina funcionaria seria tentando matar a garota.

 _A Colt, uma faca que mata demônios e uma lâmina angelical_ , pensou Dean, _uma dessas deve funcionar_.

O Winchester mais velho soltou o anjo e, junto com ele e o irmão, seguiram em direção à biblioteca.

Encontraram a garota em pé, apoiando-se com uma das mãos na mesa. Ela folheava os livros rapidamente e parecia estar sem fôlego.

Em cima da mesa havia vários livros manchados de sangue e uma espada dourada.

– A Espada de Michael – falou Cas, impressionado ao notar o item

A garota soltou o livro e olhou para eles, em seguida, pegou a espada e virou-se para o trio, com uma expressão ameaçadora no rosto.

– Lillian, pare com isso – falou Sam, mas seu tom não era ameaçador, pelo contrário, era calmo.

Sam deu um passo à frente e continuou falando:

– Você não precisa fazer isso – o mais novo não precisou olhar para seu irmão, para saber que o outro lhe dava um olhar de "o que diabos você está fazendo?". Mas Sam entendia Lillian. Entendia o ódio que a garota sentia pelos anjos terem matado sua família e seu namorado. E além do mais, ela era só uma adolescente – Por favor, Lillian. Você já conseguiu sua vingança com Rafael, você não precisa matar os outros anjos.

Ela tirou a mão da mesa e deu um passo à frente, mas cambaleou e logo voltou a se apoiar no móvel ao seu lado.

Sam sentiu pena da garota, vendo-a naquele estado.

– Por favor, Lillian – falou ele, mais uma vez

Mas a garota não tinha tempo para conversas.

Novamente, Lillian tirou a mão de cima da mesa e deu um passo à frente. Dessa vez, ela conseguiu se manter.

Ignorando os irmãos, Lillian deu um olhar de ódio ao Cas.

Ela queria todos os anjos mortos, **todos**.

Em seguida, Lillian foi para cima de Cas.

Mais uma vez, quase que automaticamente, a espada moveu-se na mão da garota.

Castiel tentou desviar do ataque, mas ela o acertou em seu braço esquerdo, causando um corte que pegou toda a extensão de seu antebraço.

O anjo a atacou, mas ela conseguiu desviar-se e revidou o ataque, fazendo as armas de ambos se chocarem.

Os dois se encararam e colocaram mais forças em suas armas.

Lillian sentiu seu joelho falhar e, antes que ela caísse, tentou desarmar o anjo. Ele tentou o mesmo e o resultado foi a espada e a lâmina angelical caindo no chão.

Aproveitando-se da ferida da garota, Castiel a puxou pelo seu braço esquerdo. A dor fez Lillian cair de joelho em frente ao anjo.

Ele deu um soco nela e a garota caiu no chão, desorientada.

Ela olhou para o lado, procurando por sua espada, mas sua visão estava borrada. Ela já havia perdido muito sangue.

A garota levantou sua mão direita, prestes a estalar os dedos, mas, de repente, uma minúscula luz azul apareceu em frente ao rosto dela.

Seu pingente havia quebrado quando Lillian caíra no chão e a graça restante de Adriel havia escapado.

A luz parou em frente a ela e a garota a tocou.

Era uma luz quente e confortável. Assim que a tocou, o ódio de Lillian desapareceu, ela sentiu-se calma, como se Adriel estivesse ali, a abraçando.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da garota, enquanto ela sentia aquela sensação de conforto.

Então, repentinamente, Lillian sentiu a Espada de Michael a atravessando.

A garota olhou para Cas e viu que ele segurava a espada, mas, por algum motivo, ela não se importou com aquilo, nem com a dor que sentiu.

Lillian fechou os olhos e deixou sua cabeça deitar-se no chão. Seu namorado estava ali com ela, naquela luz, e não havia nada mais com que a garota pudesse se importar agora.

xxx

xxx

Sam soltou um suspiro enquanto passava um pano úmido na capa de um livro.

Ele havia tido o máximo de cuidado com o acervo dos Homens das Letras, a fim de mantê-lo no melhor estado possível, mas agora, vários livros estavam manchados de sangue.

Enquanto tentava limpar uma mancha que insistia em não sair da capa de um dos livros, Dean apareceu na biblioteca, com um copo de whisky em mãos.

Sam parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o irmão.

– Hey, como está o Cas? – perguntou o mais novo

– Ele vai ficar bem – respondeu Dean – O corte não foi profundo, então ele não vai ter problemas. Mas a espada tem algo que retarda a recuperação dos anjos, então ele vai ficar com uma cicatriz por alguns dias.

– E os anjos?

– Os que sobraram do exército de Michael decidiram recuar e voltaram para o Céu. Tanto os anjos, quanto os demônios tiveram muitas baixas nessa luta, então parece que eles decidiram entrar em um certo tipo de trégua agora.

– Isso é bom – disse Sam – Provavelmente vai demorar um tempo até que eles decidam se atacar de novo – o mais novo voltou sua atenção à limpeza do acervo

Dean franziu a testa, notando o que o irmão estava fazendo, mas antes que falasse algo, Sam continuou.

– E a graça de Adriel? – perguntou ele, passando o pano novamente no livro

– Cas não sabe o que aconteceu. Segundo ele, quando Adriel morreu, aquela graça deveria ter desaparecido. Como ela continuou a existir, então era como se, de certa forma, Adriel ainda pudesse estar vivo. Mas o mais provável é que ele tenha feito um feitiço para manter aquela parte da graça mesmo após a morte dele, pelo menos é isso que o Cas acredita que aconteceu.

Sam parou o que estava fazendo mais uma vez e pensou na possibilidade de Adriel ainda estar vivo.

 _Mas ele apareceria para Lillian se estivesse vivo, não?_ , pensou o mais novo.

Então, descartando a ideia de que o anjo ainda continuava a existir, ele voltou a focar-se na capa do livro.

Dean continuou a encarar o irmão, ainda com a testa franzida.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntou o mais velho

– Limpando os livros, eles estão todos manchados – o desgosto do Sam era visível

Dean revirou os olhos. Aquilo era típico de seu irmão, pensou ele.

– Cara, você não precisa fazer isso, são apenas livros – Dean deu um sorriso, sabendo exatamente qual seria a reação do irmão ao que ele ia dizer – Eles não são importante

Sam parou e encarou o mais velho com uma expressão de total desaprovação.

Dean deu uma risada e virou-se para sair da biblioteca. Ele nunca se cansava de encher o saco do seu irmão mais novo.


End file.
